


Kiss a Boy in Tokyo Town

by Woljf



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woljf/pseuds/Woljf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты знаешь поговорку, Перси Джексон. Не можешь выдержать жара, не суйся в ад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss a Boy in Tokyo Town

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss a Boy in Tokyo Town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337259) by [antistar_e (kaikamahine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikamahine/pseuds/antistar_e). 



> Бетила вроде как Белка.  
> Many thanks to antistar_e for permission to translate.

_Второй солдат: этот извращенный мир, он валится, словно костяшки домино._

_Мы всего лишь небольшая армия, внебрачные дети властителей, граждане королевства богохульника._

_Чего мы можем достичь?_

_Королева: Если Пандора не теряет надежду, то и мы не будем._

 

Видите ли, самый отстой в чем: он неуязвим, да, искупался в реке Стикс, все дела, и вот теперь он лежит, на груди мужественного вида слюнявчик, по щеке стекает слюна, потому что «защита от всех смертельных ран» не распространяется на кариес.

Лечение зубов — всегда нелепо, подумал Перси, постукивая пальцами по кнопке регулировки кресла и вспоминая время, когда двигать кресло вверх-вниз было круто, а не неприлично — где-то в возрасте десяти лет играть с зубоврачебным креслом становится запрещено. Все это время, деньги, энергия — не говоря уже о фантастическом оборудовании, которому место в Стар Треке — все это только ради заботы о зубах. Ну и дела.

Смех, да и только.

И все же, еще более нелепо то, что как напротив стоматологии расположен магазин сладостей. Перси вышел, выслушав инструкцию два часа ничего не есть и пробуя языком новую пломбу, и первое, что он увидел — это поднос с тайяки на витрине.

С заварным кремом. С пылу с жару.

Ну как назло.

Он посмотрел на тайяки, затем решительно отвернулся и двинулся по дороге к станции, и от такой потери в животе сразу же глубоко и раскатисто завыло. Он невнятно объяснил желудку, какой тот избалованный надоеда и что он это переживет. Этой беседы хватило как раз, чтобы уйти достаточно далеко, ничего не купив.

Он срезал путь через магазин дайсо и вышел с другой стороны прямо к станции настолько внезапно, что сам удивился; будто он зашел в шкаф и очутился в Нарнии, и та подкралась к нему, как прыгающий с дерева ниндзя (кстати сказать, такое с ним действительно случалось).

Если поехать электричкой, то до дома всего одна станция, но у него на карточке Passmo осталось где-то шестнадцать йен, так что он решил, что может и пройтись.

Ночь была достаточно хороша для этого, разве что между домов висела легкая сырость; было еще достаточно рано, на улице светло, но и достаточно поздно, так что на углах зданий, повиснув, словно гекконы, зажглись конфетно-яркие неоновые вывески. Пока он стоял под фонарем, из зала игровых автоматов вышел мальчик; со свистом открылись двери, из-за них повалили громкие крики и музыкальная какофония, так что Перси от неожиданности дернулся и обернулся, и двери тут же закрылись. В ушах все еще шумело от музыки, когда он переходил дорогу.

Он жил здесь почти уже год, а все еще ловил себя на том, что на дороге смотрит не в ту сторону.

Солнце почти село, когда он заглянул в магазин 7/11 в паре кварталов от дома. Больше всего он обрадовался потоку кондиционированного воздуха, что холодил пот на его спине и ерошил его волосы. Это не от влажности на улице, но даже Перси может вспотеть от такой дальней прогулки — здесь неуязвимость ему тоже не помогает. Он кивнул девушке за стойкой, смутно припоминая ее лицо, хотя он и не узнал бы ее, встреться они где-нибудь кроме магазина 7/11. Она кивнула в ответ и продолжила смотреть в свой телефон, спрятанный под стойкой.

Он задумался возле булочек, радуясь, что стоит спиной к секции охлажденных товаров, и думала, стоит ли брать несколько на завтрак, если завтра, судя по всему, из-за пломбы на вкус все будет не то.

Внезапно его хлопнули по плечу и развернули.

Он все еще инстинктивно тянулся к Анаклузмосу, в его мозгу с СДВГ все еще была заложена программа «дерись или убегай», как и в детстве, и всегда, но он лишь успел коснуться пальцами колпачка ручки у себя в кармане, как заметил улыбку Криса Родригеса, чье понятие о личном пространстве стало несколько неясным и субъективным после случая с Лабиринтом.

Перси расслабленно улыбнулся и вынул руку из кармана, чтобы пожать руку Криса, выполнить сложное дружеское рукопожатие, напоследок стукнулись плечами и сказали «ну чо, друг, как оно?».

И он не знал, что еще сказать.

Несмотря на то, что оба пережили Олимпийскую катастрофу, они никогда не были особо близки. Но настоящую привязанность им заменило чувство облегчения от вида знакомого лица в чужой стране, и Перси уже давно не видел Криса — с тех самых пор, как тот нашел работу учителем и снял домик на побережье, в часе езды на поезде отсюда. Перси тогда узнал, что можно вырасти из образа жизни полукровки; сейчас в Крисе почти не осталось чего-либо, выдающего в нем полубога. Просто улыбчивый парень, верхнее освещение отбрасывает блики на его очках, а в руке у него две банки MountainDew и пачка жвачки.

— Давно не виделись, — кивает он, соглашаясь с мимолетным комментарием Криса, что он выглядит старше. — Ты же переехал к морю, кажется, сразу после Рождества, да?

— Да, знаешь, там не так уж плохо. Я удивлен, что ты еще не переехал. — пожал плечами Крис. — Я в том смысле, что твой отец и все такое. Думал, ты захочешь быть ближе к морю.

Перси не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Не. Вся вода ведь связана, так что если мне захочется побыть ближе к отцу и остальным, мне достаточно открыть кран на кухне. Мне все же нравится город, хотя к нему нужно привыкнуть.

— Тебе просто нравится быть ближе к Лагерю Полукровок.

— Подловил.

Крис снова с улыбкой хлопает его по плечу.

— Ты туда сейчас собираешься?

— Что, в лагерь? Нет, сегодня я там не нужен. Просто иду домой.

— Ага. Может, тогда перекусим? Мне прямо сейчас не надо в Хасэ, могу поехать экспрессом в девять двадцать.

Перси скривился, внезапно подумав о тайяки на витрине.

— Не могу. — Когда с лица Криса сошла улыбка, он понял, как это, должно быть, прозвучало, и быстро поправился. — Не то, чтобы я не хотел, просто не могу. Мне только что сделали пломбу и еще какое-то время нельзя есть.

В ответ он получил еще более странный взгляд.

— Чего ж тогда когда я тебя заметил, ты смотрел на булочки с таким видом, будто те репетировали ваши свадебные клятвы?

— Ничего подобного! — возмутился Перси. — Мне показалось, они двигаются, так что я решил проверить на всякий случай, вдруг это детеныш гидры или еще что… и не смотри на меня так.

— Как _так_? — хмыкнул Крис с невинным видом. — Я рад, что заботишься о нашей безопасности. Ну, давай я тебя хоть домой провожу. Я тебя не каждый день вижу.

— Ага, давай, — ответил Перси, потому что это было правдой, да и какие у него были планы. Девушка за стойкой спрятала телефон в карман на фартуке с легкостью, достигнутой долгой практикой, и учтиво поклонилась, протягивая Крису его сдачу. Прежде чем дверь за ними закрылась, она уже снова достала телефон.

Крис поймал на себе его взгляд.

— Что? — спросил он, отправляя в рот пластинку жвачки и рассеянно предлагая ее Перси, на что Перси только болезненно скривился в ответ.

— Ничего. Просто… что тебя привело в город? Ты же вроде не любишь большие города, так как ты вообще очутился в моем 7/11? Уж где не ожидал встретить.

Крис ответил его той сардонической улыбкой, по которой ясно, что завуалированные вопросы никого не обманут. Он терпеть не может узкие закрытые пространства: любой, кто сошел с ума и неделями бродил по Лабиринту, несомненно возненавидел бы их. Из-за этого поездки с ним в Нью-Йорк превращались в кошмар, хотя он никогда не жаловался (из-за чего, если подумать, он и понравился Клариссе). А как сыну Деметры, столица, наверное, была для него невыносима: всюду бесконечные, впритирку стоящие здания, и реже всего среди них встречаются островки зелени. Любому любителю природы здесь было бы нелегко; Перси уже больше года не видел Гровера.

— Я не против города, Перси. Делаю, что могу, — он поднял руку, и над ними корзины, висящие на балконах соседнего многоквартирного дома, стали темнее, зеленее, и полнее, словно на них за двадцать секунд подействовали чудесные удобрения.

Перси слегка встряхнул водосточные трубы на здании, выливая дождевую воду и равномерно распределяя ее по растениям.

— Я заходил в лагерь, — с улыбкой произнес Крис.

— Говорил с Рейчел? — озарило Перси.

— Да, — тот пожал плечами. — Но толку с этого. Ты когда-нибудь пытался получить прямой ответ от Оракула? — поймав взгляд Перси, он махнул рукой, понимая очевидность ответа, потому что, ну, это же _Перси Джексон_ , — Я хочу сказать. Думал, не будет вреда, если спрошу, так ведь?

Перси не надо было объяснять, что спросил Крис.

— Ты хотел узнать, решила ли Кларисса, хочет она переехать или нет.

Снова последовало пожатие плеч, в этот раз более мягкое.

— Ну, и что она сказала?

— Чтоб я знал. Кучу всего о том, что место в сердце человека ограничено, и что она не шар с предсказаниями, и мне нужно научиться самому находить ответы, — оба закатили глаза; сказать, что Рейчел дива, все равно что сказать, будто алгебраические методы совсем несложные. То, что она Оракул, не помогало. — Полагаю, это все же означает нет.

— Мне жаль.

— Не надо. Думаю, я знал. В общем-то, ничего не изменилось — чувак, сам подумай. Клариссе было бы отвратно в этой стране. Все такие вечно вежливые, а она… ну, а она нет, и именно поэтому она такая классная. Почти весь ее домик предпочел остаться в Нью-Йорке по этой причине, да? Не могу же я просить ее оставить братьев и маму… — Он неловко умолк, и Перси просто кивнул, потому что все они кого-то оставили, когда переехали на другой конец мира. Его мама все еще жила в их нью-йоркской квартирке; когда могла, присылала ему посылки, и они всегда приходили три недели спустя, основательно помятые на таможне.

Он даже мог бы посочувствовать Крису. Аннабет тоже осталась в Штатах. Она позволила ему уехать, оставив на прощание поцелуй и «Жди меня, Рыбьи Мозги, ладно?».

И хотя ему не хватало ее так, словно у него вырезали какой-нибудь второстепенный орган, он знал, что не стоит просить ее уехать с ним. Так было бы нечестно.

У Гровера тоже не хватало времени на него, да и на Олимп вообще, он был весь занят борьбой за спасение природы. Зная, что в Японии уже спасать особо нечего, большую часть времени он проводил в других странах, проводя марши протеста и время от времени мелькая в газетах за свою активистскую деятельность. У Гровера даже появились свои фансайты: Перси знал, потому что когда ему было совсем скучно, он заходит и постил там всякие глупости, чисто поржать.

Можжевелку он порой видел в Лагере Полукровок, но проводить время с девушкой лучшего друга без этого самого лучшего друга он не собирался. Бывают низкие поступки, а бывают и просто жалкие.

Они прошли мимо детской площадки, которая представляет собой небольшой участок земли, усыпанной гравием, размерами в три био-туалета, выставленных в ряд. На нем уместились единственные качели и несколько маленьких пластиковых животных, чьи маленькие пластиковые мордочки выражали разные степени маленького пластикового безумия.

Крис зачавкал жвачкой и неловко сказал:

— И Аннабет не…

Перси взглянул на него. Крис Родригес был действительно высоким, повыше Перси (что, к его большому разочарованию, не такая уж редкость, как он выяснил; те из ребят в лагере, у кого случился скачок роста, практически все обогнали его). У него ушли мышцы, накачанные в Лагере Полукровок, футболка стала натянутой на животе. У него были те же черные волосы и широко расставленные глаза, что и у большинства детей братьев или сестер Зевса; когда его лицо растягивалось в улыбке при виде маленькой девочки, осторожно ступающей вслед за матерью с маленьким ведерком в руке, уши у него поднимались на целый дюйм.

Когда Крис обернулся к нему, он покачал головой.

— Она пока не приезжает, — сказал он. — Вся ее семья собиралась приехать вместе с ней, поселиться как можно ближе к Олимпу, чтобы она могла помогать с его восстановлением. Но когда ее сестра… — он умолк и пожал плечами. — Ну, когда.

— Да, — ответил Крис, которому объяснения были не нужны. — Кстати, как там Малкольм справляется с Олимпом?

— Ну, пока что его не поджарили как шашлык, так что, наверное, справляется, — Перси поморщился, вспомнив, как Аннабет от сердца отрывала чертежи новой планировки Олимпа, передавая их своему заместителю.

Тут они замолчали, и только их ботинки стучали по тротуару, да город шумел, как всегда.

— Странно даже подумать, что вообще здесь, а?

— Это последнее место, где я рассчитывал оказаться, — согласился Перси, давно думавший в том же направлении.

Где-то вдалеке что-то крикнул какой-то мужчина, слова звучали резко и непривычно, но даже это не было похоже на Нью-Йорк, где «Ты на что смотришь, чмо?» стояло наравне с «Привет, как дела, классная рубашка».

— Понимаешь, все случилось так быстро, — тихо произнес Крис, пожав плечами. — Я имею в виду, Соединенные Штаты были домом богов со времен Войны за независимость. Мне наверное и в голову не приходило, что они переедут, пока я жив.

— Мы ничего не могли поделать, — сказал Перси, прозвучав банально, так часто это говорили. Президент это сказал, губернаторы это сказали, Зевс это сказал, Хирон это сказал, Пол сказал это Салли утром, когда уезжал Перси, зная, что они могут уже не увидеться — они ничего не могли поделать. Экономический спад наступил слишком быстро, слишком внезапно: никто не был виноват, просто слишком много всего накопилось. Неурожай, эпидемия гриппа, экономический кризис, глобальное потепление, ВолМарт: вину можно было повесить на что угодно.

И смертные в это верили. Те, кого скрывал Туман, не говорили этого напрямик, но все искоса поглядывали друг на друга и знали, _знали_ , что это был запасной план Титанов, что они попались прямо в ловушку и теперь их в нее затягивает.

Если не можешь скинуть короля с трона, выбей из-под него трон.

В какой-то момент боги Олимпа были вынуждены сказать: «Мы покидаем корабль». И стали искать новую сильнейшую страну, новую ведущую державу.

— И так мы очутились здесь, — подвел итог Перси, наклоняя голову при виде японского заката.

Проблемам не было числа. Нельзя просто щелкнуть пальцами, и чтобы все было готово в другой стране. Богов, привыкших за триста лет к проживанию в большой стране, необходимость уместить все свои пожитки на территории размером с Калифорнию привела к весьма напряженному Зимнему Солнцестоянию.

Полукровкам был предложен выбор: отправиться вместе с богами, или остаться дома, с семьями. Им приходилось выбирать между друг другом. Перси и Крис оказались здесь, Аннабет и Кларисса там, и не такая уж это редкая история.

Легче никогда не становится.

— Вау, Лагерь выглядит с каждым разом все более жутко, — отметил Крис, и Перси пришел в себя, понимая, что по правую сторону он проходят Лагерь Полукровок: это был такой постоянный элемент его жизни, что он перестал его замечать.

В часе езды от центра Токио для Лагеря Полукровок выбрали единственный подходящий по размерам участок свободной земли, чтобы при этом не пришлось падать с обрыва: Американскую Военную Базу Ацуги. Было нетрудно уговорить оставшихся здесь американцев уехать: несколько циклопов, Арес на мотоцикле, и они уже звонили своим турагентам. Из трех американских военных баз в этом районе Ацуги была самой большой, как раз для Лагеря Полукровок. Снаружи он выглядел как жуткие, заброшенные бараки, торговый центр с пунктом обмена, и огромное поле для гольфа. Со всех сторон он был окружен стеной из колючей проволоки метров пять в высоту.

Настоящие границы лагеря начинались через несколько метров за главными воротами. Если стоять снаружи, то пограничная отметка выглядела как огромный телеэкран, по которому крутили рекламу фейерверков на приближающийся День Независимости, и напоминания, что для того, чтобы жениться или выйти замуж за местного жителя, нужно заполнить несколько форм, не таких, как на обычную лицензию. Внутри вокруг сосны свернулся дракон, из ноздрей его валил дым, тусклые глаза настороженно следили.

Одной уступкой, на которую Лагерю Полукровок пришлось пойти ради сохранения своей маскировки, были люди на входе: смертные охранники, которые никогда не заходили за дерево Талии и не знали, что в лагере есть что-то помимо полузаброшенных бараков американских военных. Перси всегда принципиально общался с ними, когда проходил мимо; что бы там ни значилось на его покрытых Туманом армейских документах, похоже, что его звание было достаточно высоким, чтобы те внимали ему с широко открытыми глазами и лихо отдавали честь, хотя он и знал, что они знают, что ему едва за двадцать. Он знал, в какие клубы они ходили в старшей школе, имена их подружек, и имеел общее представление, чем те занимаются, когда не на службе.

Они очень милые молодые люди. Просто очень милые молодые люди, вооруженные АК-47.

Перси в приветствии поднял руку и услышал невнятное «Добрый вечер, Джексон-сан!» в ответ. Крис рядом с ним слегка вздрогнул и отвел взгляд, не привыкнув к такому виду. Перси понял, как жутко это может смотреться — вооруженные люди патрулируют заброшенную военную базу, и предположил, что частично это магическая маскировка Тумана заставляет людей избегать ее.

До дома Перси отсюда минут пятнадцать пешком, напротив ремонта автомобилей. Это неприметное здание, пройдешь — не заметишь, и если доходишь до ресторанчика FirstKitchen, то значит, что прошел мимо.

Они непринужденно болтали до самых ступенек. Перси кивнул одной из своих соседок, которая ставит свой велосипед на велосипедную стоянку рядом с домом. Она скромно поприветствовала его на английском — она учит ему дошколят и она первая во всем здании, кто дал Перси почувствовать себя принятым.

— Эй, — внезапно сказал Крис, после того как она просеменила вверх по лестнице и исчезла за дверью. Он стянул с носа очки, протер линзы краем рубашки. — Может, зайдешь как-нибудь ко мне в Хасэ? — Предложил он с хитрой улыбкой. — Вечеринку устроим.

Перси кивнул, вспоминая свои семнадцать лет, когда фраза «вечеринка у Криса и Клариссы!», как правило, означала несусветное количество алкоголя и утреннее притворство, что они ничего не помнят о прошлой ночи. Это был наименее скрываемый в лагере секрет, и им бы следовало как минимум получить нотацию о пьянстве несовершеннолетних, если бы сам Дионис не зависал с ними — и, как правило, он первым начинал раздеваться. Он задумался, не означает ли отсутствие Клариссы, что количество алкоголя пропорционально увеличится, и решил, почему бы и нет.

— Круто, — Крис ухмыльнулся, когда он снова кивнул. — Как насчет завтра вечером? Свободен?

— Не, у меня урок в лагере.

— Не круто. Тогда послезавтра. Вечер пятницы. Уж вечер пятницы ты можешь освободить!

— Ладно, — он закатил глаза, хотя оба знали, что это так. — Да, я приду.

— Правильное решение. Дай-ка я запишу тебе свой адрес. — Порывшись пару секунд, он достал чек из магазинного пакета, и ощупал карманы в поисках ручки. Перси беспомощно поднял руки, показывая, что у него тоже нет, и Крис плюнул на это и положил руку на заднюю сторону чека. Медленно стали проявляться вытянутые каракули, и Перси улыбнулся: Крис использовал грязь как чернила.

Он слушал, как Крис объясняет дорогу, и что из-за того, что он белый, ему попробуют впарить ему пересадку на линию Эноден, когда он будет садиться на поезд, а оно ему не надо; это поезд для туристов и стоит он бешеные деньги, и он кивает, что все понял. Затем они попрощались, Крис ушел в сторону станции, Перси —вверх по ступенькам к дому, уверяя друг друга, что да, до пятницы, увидимся.

 

 

Когда он проснулся на следующее утро, над ним стояла темная фигура.

Перси сделал то, что первым пришло на ум: ударил незваного гостя в лицо, спрыгнул с кровати и полез в карманы брошенных на полу джинсов, откуда достал Анаклузмос, снял колпачок и в руке засиял клинок.

— Ааааййй, — простонала фигура, лежащая теперь ничком в кресле под неудобным углом в кресле. — Какого черта, Перси, ты мне нос сломал!

— Ты меня напугал! — с негодованием ответил Перси, поднимая меч так, чтобы мягкий сине-зеленый свет осветил лицо неудавшегося злоумышленника — и тут он наконец-то узнал сдавленный голос и угловатое лицо, и от шока из головы выскочили все мысли. — _Нико?_

— Привет, — сказал Нико ди Анджело, мрачно глядя на него сквозь руки, прижатые к носу. — Паршивая у тебя квартирка. Серьезно. Я уж думал, что хуже некоторых жилищ в Нью-Йорке и найти нельзя, но блин. К тому же, — признал он несколько неохотно, отнимая от лица руки, чтобы взглянуть на них; на кончиках пальцев блеснули кровавые пятна. — Ты здорово бьешь правой.

— Ой, да ладно, у тебя и кровь-то еле идет, — и спохватился. — Эй, что значит у меня паршивая квартирка?

Он еще целых пять минут кипятился из-за этого, за это время он успел включить свет, убрать меч и приложить к лицу Нико упаковку рыбного пирога, вынутого из глубин морозилки («Я все видел», заворчал тот, но Перси сделал вид, что не заметил). Это была _не_ паршивая квартирка; Перси жил тут уже несколько месяцев, и в ней былочисто. В стенах нет трещин, половицы хорошо уложены. Из горячего и холодного кранов действительно течет та вода, какая и задумывалась. Она просто… _маленькая_.

Говоря маленькая, он имел в виду, что в ней две комнаты. Только он взял и превратил их в две с половиной, поставив складную перегородку перед кухонькой; свисающие нитки ракушек заменили дверь. Всей остальной комнате катастрофически не хватало свободного места; прямо перед дверью отведен пятачок для обуви, как принято у японцев, и еще столик для почты — только бóльшую часть занял какой-то сувенир, купленный по случайности в Шизуоке, в основном потому что он напоминал ему голову Медузы (хорошие были времена), а еще потому что Рейчел его бы прикончила, не купи он ничего. Еще есть кресло, и складной карточный столик, который сошел бы за обеденный, будь в нем больше шика и лоску. Есть книжная полка, на которой не особо много книг; внизу в основном коробки DVD-дисков, на верхней полке несколько артефактов, сохранившихся с различных приключений — золотые завитки Руна, фигурка Аида для игры в Мифомагию, истрепавшаяся футболка Лагеря Полукровок, которая была на нем, когда они сражались за Олимп. Рядом с полкой стояли пластиковые коробки, кое-как заменяющие ему комод. Сразу за ними дверь в ванную, которой было присвоено звание второй комнаты.

Для кровати даже и места не было. Перси приходилось складывать столик и отодвигать в угол телевизор, чтобы разложить кровать-стенку.

Квартира не была паршивой, просто… экономичной.

Перси протянул Нико мокрое полотенце, чтобы смыть кровь с лица, забрал рыбный пирог обратно, промыл его под краном и снова забросил в морозилку.

— Как хорошо, что ты заскочил, — напомнил он чуть позже, так как Нико упорно молчал, сарказма в его голосе хватило бы на убийство мелкого грызуна. — Как поживаешь?

— Хорошо, — рассеянно ответил Нико. — Ты почему спал?

— Ну, потому что сейчас утро? Это то, чем занимаются по утрам — по крайней мере, если есть такая возможность. Некоторые люди, я слышал, работают по утрам, но самые здравые предпочитают спать.

— О, — тот моргнул, — я и не думал, что тут так рано.

— Ты откуда прибыл? — озадаченно спросил Перси. Прошло уже… блин, он уже _несколько лет_ не видел Нико — тот мог бы жить в трейлерном парке в Небраске, а он бы и не узнал.

Нико пожал плечами и встал, чтобы кинуть полотенце в раковину.

— Из Подземного царства. Утро, день, ночь — там все едино. Наверное, я забыл, как это.

Перси нахмурился и в первый раз хорошенько его рассмотрел.

Он вырос, в той неприметной манере, что на первый взгляд и не обратишь внимания — лицо у него округлилось, и резкие черты смягчились; его высокие итальянские скулы и торчащие уши теперь смотрелись обаятельно, а не просто комично. К тому же он стал выше. Перси с недоверием признал, что Нико, может быть, стал выше него самого; на таком близком расстоянии он заметил, что их глаза и лбы не на одном уровне, и да, Нико выше него, может, совсем чуть-чуть, и он надеялся, что эта разница исчезнет, если Перси обуется.

Летная куртка, которую он помнил с прошлых лет, стала более потертой, потрескалась на локтях и края поистрепались, и Нико был все еще слишком тощим для нее. Он выглядел как рокер из девяностых, одетый в вещи своего дедушки, в сочетании с конверсами и зауженными джинсами. Как и у большинства полукровок, на шее у него было ожерелье из бусин. Но если ожерелья тех, кто жил в лагере и получал по бусине каждое лето, выглядели по-своему, то ожерелье Нико скорее выглядело как купленное в лавке для туристов на пляже, со стойки, где торговали украшениями с часто встречающимися именами (Перси, по очевидным причинам, никогда не обращал на них большого внимания).

Нико носил на шее имя своей сестры.

Многое из того, что Перси помнил о Нико, пробежало перед глазами, как кадры из кино; сын Аида, рожденный во время Великой Депрессии и проведший семьдесят лет в казино «Лотос», где играл в коллекционные карточные игры, пока не пришло время его выпустить (пожалуй, не самое плохое детство). Лишился сестры, ступил на неровную дорожку, исчез с лица земли после Битвы за Олимп. После этого Перси нечетко припоминал его отсутствие, словно глупую традицию в старших классах, которую после выпуска с нежность пару раз в год вспоминаешь, или как знакомого из средней школы, но и в голову не приходит, что его жизнь тоже продолжается.

— Ну, устраивайся поудобнее, что ли, — сказал он с некоторым сарказмом, пока Нико ел жевательные конфеты, упаковку которых он оставил на кухонном столе.

— Спасибо, — сказал Нико, все еще сохраняя рассеянный вид и отправляя конфету в рот. — Знаешь, я не видел тебя с…

— С последнего созыва глав домиков, да, — кивнул Перси. Будучи единственным сыном Аида среди полубогов, Нико стал и главой, и единственным членом домика Аида, и Перси вспомнил, что он присутствовал, когда всех срочно собрали. Тогда он выглядел юным и слегка озадаченным, словно забыл, как обходиться с людьми. — Не тогда ли, когда Аннабет случайно привела в действие одну из ловушек Дедала, пока ковырялась в его ноутбуке..?

— Да, — Нико кивнул, и на секунду они умолкают, припоминая случай, когда им пришлось отправиться в Квест по всей стране, чтобы деактивировать все ловушки и предотвратить ядерную войну — и было это именно так ненавязчиво и весело, как и прозвучало, но, как ни странно, вспоминают его иначе.

Наконец, Нико прикусил губу и сказал:

— Помнишь, когда…

— О боги, _да_! — с громким смехом ответил Перси, ожидавший, что один из них упомянет это, потому что не упомянуть такое просто _нельзя_. И уточнил, — Ты про пояс амазонок? И Талии пришлось…

_— Зубами!_

_— ДА._

И они принялись вспоминать, срываясь на сдавленный ржач и хохот, словно отвыкли друг от друга — но неловкость вскоре пропала, потому что это не так уж трудно, и большинство людей созданы, чтобы смеяться вместе. Нико облокотился о стол, держась за живот, и проговорил:

— Нет, ну серьезно, мы тогда так разочаровались, что это не сделали символом для бусины тем летом.

— И не говори! Это было просто _класс,_ — Талия, конечно, не согласилась бы, и напоминать ей об этом было равносильно угрозе получить стрелу в нежные части тела, но все же.

— Но, — сказал он в конце концов, опершись о холодильник и водя босой ногой по линолеуму, — это было пару лет назад. Ты жил…

— В Подземном мире, да.

— Почему?

Нико пожал плечами.

— Вся моя семья там, — сказал он, улыбка исчезла, и Перси вздрогнул, внезапно вспоминая, почему рядом с Нико ему всегда было не по себе и почему раньше ему это не особо нравилось; просто тот _говорит_ такие вещи, не думая. — И как у единственного смертного сына Аида, у меня есть обязанности. Это большое место, нуждающееся в организации, и Папе пригодится любая помощь.

Заметив выражение лица Перси, которое, как тот полагал, было где-то между вежливым интересом и жалостью, он напрягся и насторожился.

— Там не так уж плохо, знаешь ли. Со временем привыкаешь к темноте и…

— Мертвецам?

Взгляд Нико был настолько плоским, что Кристофер Колумб, пожалуй, мог быть поплыть по нему и свалиться с края земли. Он словно бы не мог сообразить, что такого странного нашел в этом Перси.

— Они очень милы, — вежливо ответил он.

— …Ну, ладно. И что же привело тебя наверх? — Что важнее, почему в гостиную-дефис-спальню Перси Джексона в такую рань?

Нико вертел в руках фантик от конфеты, раскачивая ногами так, что пятки бились о двери шкафчика, и Перси со своим СДВГ с радостью отвлекся на тот факт, что на Нико кеды разного цвета: один зеленый, другой оранжевый. И это не те приятные приглушенные цвета, подходящие для обуви; это ядовитые, едва ли не радиоактивные оттенки зеленого и оранжевого, какие обычно можно увидеть только на Хэллоуин.

— Не знаю. Подумал, что могу попробовать что-нибудь другое. Без Персефоны в Подземном мире становится довольно скучно. У Папы сразу пропадает чувство юмора, да и в этом году меняются судьи, решающие, куда отправить новоприбывшие души — в Элизиум или на Поля Наказаний, а новые ребята всегда так серьезно относятся к своей работе, просто скучища.

— Ну, я могу понять, как легко стать слишком серьезным, когда определяешь судьбы людей в их вечном посмертии.

В этот раз Нико уловил сарказм и закатил глаза. В стерильно-белом свете лампы над раковиной казалась полупрозрачной и бледной, словно лист бумаги, круги под глазами у него были темные, как синяки. _О боги, он выглядит как серийный насильник_ , подумал Перси. _На моем кухонном столе сидит серийный насильник? Он ест мои конфеты! Эй, прекрати…_

— …это! — произнес он, хмурясь, когда Нико сунул в рот еще одну конфету. — Ладно, мертвецы скучные. И с какого это дает тебе право разыгрывать из себя Машеньку и красть мои… ты что, еще одну взял?

— На потом! — с нажимом ответил Нико, спрятав в карман упаковку и показав пустые руки, что де он может оставить конфеты в покое. — Не жадничай. И я уже извинился, что тебе еще нужно? Персефона сказала, что это неправильно, что она мой единственный друг и только с ней я провожу время, и мне стоит навестить друзей наверху.

— Спасибо огромное. Люди обычно звонят, прежде чем… стоп, Персефона — твоя подруга? — изумился Перси.

Взгляд Нико выражал, что он немного тормозит с выводами.

— Именно. Не смотри на меня так. Она извинилась передо мной за то, что превратила меня в герань. Даже подарила мне домашнего питомца — демона страха, которого Фобос создал для нее на день рождения. К тому же у нас на удивление много общего. В первую очередь, необходимость уживаться с папой.

— …Персефона? — снова сказал Перси, словно надеялся, что они говорят о какой-то другой богине Подземного мира. — Ты дружишь с мачехой? — Он видел Амфитриту, может, пару раз за всю жизнь, и оба раза она глядела на него так, словно надеялась, что это мелкий морской слизняк, на которого можно наступить шпилькой.

Нико сморщил нос.

— Вообще, лучше, если думать о ней не как о жене моего отца, а как о дочери Деметры. Тогда она наша двоюродная сестра. Если думать о ней в этом ключе, то с ней гораздо приятнее общаться.

И… слишком уж раннее утро, чтобы развивать эту мысль.

— Так что мы вместе отправились наверх, — продолжил Нико, проводя ногтем по трещине на столе. — Я оказался здесь и понял, что практически никого не знаю. — Он потер нос. — Кроме тебя.

У него не было причин замирать. Но в том, как Нико это сказал, было нечто такое, от чего в голове у Перси что-то щелкнуло, словно у сбившейся пластинки, но он не успевает ухватить эту мысль.

— Ты знаешь Рейчел, — нашелся он.

Нико вылупил на него глаза.

— Ага. Типа она не девственный Дельфийский Оракул. Полагаю, никто и брови не подымет, если я с утра пораньше нагряну ей в спальню.

— Правду говоришь, — каким бы стремным ни был Нико, никто не хочет, чтобы Аполлон его испепелил.

— Кстати о поднятых бровях, чего это ты один в постели?

Забудьте. Перси был бы несказанно рад, если бы его испепелил Аполлон.

— В смысле?

Нико примирительно поднял руки.

— Э, нет! Я не в том смысле. Просто… где Аннабет? Я думал, что вы тут будете вдвоем прозябать. Вы же вроде как не отлипали друг от друга?

Перси закрыл глаза и кратко попросил богов дать ему терпения.

— Так, во-первых, нет. Во-вторых, я спаситель всего мира, большое тебе спасибо, а мы не прозябаем.

— Ого, — сказал Нико с жалостливым видом, — пожалуйста, скажи, что не используешь в речи эту фигню про «спасителя всего мира». Это, это звучит даже как-то грустно.

— Отвали, — проворчал Перси. — К твоему сведению, козел, Аннабет дома с семьей. Ее сводной сестре поставили диагноз лейкемия и Аннабет предпочла быть с ней, пока та проходит химиотерпаию, чем, как ты выразился, прозябать здесь со мной.

У Нико хватило приличия выглядеть пристыженным.

— Ой, — мягко сказал он. — Я не хотел… Ну, как она?

Перси вздохнул.

— Чейзы — чертовски сильные люди, Нико, даже смертные.

Он невольно улыбнулся, думая о последних новостях от Аннабет; видео на ее странице в фейсбуке, где они с сестрой упражняются в своеобразном балете под песню ImogenHeap в своей гостиной — нечто, чего при нормальных обстоятельствах за Аннабет не водилось, но она выглядела так естественно, в чешках и с высоким пучком, с улыбкой на лице и с сестрой рядом, чья лысая голова отсвечивала даже при плохой экспозиции.

Когда он снова повернулся к Нико, тот смотрел на него с надеждой и настороженностью, как будто он только что пнул щеночка и теперь ему жаль и хочется узнать, не сильно ли тот пострадал.

Перси снова вздохнул.

— Отличное время выбрал для визита. Разве наверху не великолепно?

— Здесь все разваливается, — прямо сказал Нико. — Думаешь, почему я предпочел жить внизу? Даже Папа так говорит — скоро Подземный мир останется единственным нормально функционирующим местом. Сейчас Япония — ведущая мировая держава, после того, как Америка и Китай были повержены, но надолго ли?

— Плохие времена не могут длиться вечно, — тихо произнес Перси, повторяя слова, которые Хирон всегда говорил ребятам в лагере, когда те скучали по дому. Рейчел, стоявшая тогда рядом с ним, выглядела бледной и нервной, словно маленькая девочка, которую уличили во лжи.

— Да, но никто особо не старается исправить ситуацию. В США черти что, Китай перестал принимать международную помощь, а Австралию в прошлом году признали лучшим местом для отдыха, что уже показывает, до чего докатился мир. Я бы и рад помочь, но… — он беспомощно пожал плечами. — У меня хорошо получается только убивать все живое.

Кухня была достаточно маленькой, чтобы Перси мог дотянуться и пнуть его коленом в голень.

— Эй. Я не считаю, что могу в одиночку спасти мир — как-то раз пытался, в итоге куча людей погибла, а выкручиваться пришлось Луке — но я по крайней мере могу быть твоим другом здесь наверху. Как насчет сходить в Лагерь Полукровок — проверить, помнит ли тебя еще кто-нибудь.

Нико моргнул, словно Перси склонил с запланированного курса, намеченного у него в голове. Улыбка расползлась по его лицу быстрее, чем он мог ее скрыть, и Перси не думая улыбнулся в ответ.

— Ну, давай, — ответил Нико. Улыбка перешла в ухмылку. — Но все же тебе стоит сначала переодеться.

Перси посмотрел вниз — и отвлеченно ужаснувшись, осознал, что на нем очень, очень стары трусы со Губкой Бобом Квадратные Штаны.

— Да. Точно.

 

 

 

Если переезд в другую страну и научил его что-то ценить, то это то, как Туман прикрывает их задницы. Он был вполне уверен, что за последний год Гермес не останавливался даже кофе попить, слишком занятый слиянием божественного и смертного миров.

Люди-охранники взяли в руки то, что Перси обозвал гостевым пропуском Нико, и тщательно его изучали. На самом деле это был чистый листов бумаги, и когда Перси вытянул его из бардака на кухне, Нико усмехнулся.

— Что, мы просто подойдем и скажем «это не те дроиды, которых вы ищете»?

— Верь в Силу, Люк, — глубокомысленно произнес Перси, когда охранники протянули бумажку обратно и махнули, что можно проходить. Он пожелал обоим хорошего дня и одному из них — удачи в обучении дочки алфавиту.

— Интересно, кем тебя изобразила эта бумажка, — задумчиво сказал он Нико, складывая покрытую Туманом бумажку и засовывая ее в задний карман.

— Наверное, как-нибудь сержант-лейтенантом третьей степени или кем-то в том роде, понятия не имею, никогда в этом не разбирался.

— Ха. Как-то по-пидорски звучит.

Нико посмотрел на него, как на идиота.

— Чувак, тебя самого зовут Перси. Кто бы говорил о том, _что_ звучит по-пидорски.

Метрах в шести за воротами они ощутили знакомую тяжесть в животе от перехода с одного плана бытия на другой, и база вокруг них исчезла; на месте бараков и полей для гольфа появились белые колонны Большого Дома и тренировочные площадки, рядом с ними высилась сосна Талии. Перси инстинктивно глубоко вдохнул, ему нравился запах — лошади, костер, и, похоже запах того, как домик Гермеса заменяет топливо в домике Гефеста на томатный    сок.

Рядом с ним Нико почти незаметно напрягся; его воспоминания о Лагере Полукровок были не особо приятными.

— Перси! — младшая из дочерей Афродиты, Китти, подошла к ним сзади, ее косички покачивались над плечами. В руках у нее была посылка, сильно помявшаяся за время долгого путешествия; он надеялся, что это подарки от ее семьи в Штатах. Подтверждение, что у них все в порядке. — Эй, ты видел вчера вечером Майкла Ю по телеку?

— Да! — улыбнулся Перси. Майкл Ю, бывший староста домика Аполлона во время битвы за Олимп, теперь вел свою телевикторину — он в Японии был больше в своей тарелке, чем в Штатах. Наверное, это как-то было связано с тем, что здесь его маленький рост считался средним. — Я чуть не помер от смеха от его комментария про MTV— кто бы мог подумать, что он может быть смешным? Но я рад, что у его шоу такой успех. Всегда приятно смотреть, как полукровки прорубают себе дорогу.

— Перси, ты так тонко подметил, — закатила глаза Китти. Она была одной из тех, кто редко покидал лагерь.

— Ты меня прекрасно поняла, — отмахнулся Перси. — Давай, открывай посылку. Тренировка через полчаса, да?

В день, когда Дионис и Хирон созвали собрание в общем корпусе и сказали, что ввиду последних событий Олимп переносится в Японию, им предложили выбор. Все полукровки младше тринадцати лет отправлялись по домам, а те, кто никогда не был в лагере и еще не был признан так и останутся не признанными, и проведут жизнь не ведая, что они потомки греческих богов. Смена стран означала, что и чудовища уйдут тоже, так что каждый полукровка мог решать сам: остаться тут, в Америке, где ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным, или отправиться вслед за божественным родителям к Олимпу, где всегда найдутся чудовища, с которым можно будет сразиться.

Многим из них и выбирать не приходилось.

«Я знаю, что ты меня любишь», — дрожащим голосом сказала сыну Салли Джексон, — «Но в лагере ты стал тем, кто ты есть, Перси. Забрать это у тебя, забрать тебя из этого мира — ты перестал бы быть моим сыном».

И она мягко поцеловала его в щеку, словно уже прощалась.

Его внимание привлек громкий грохочущий лай. Большая темная фигура скакала к ним по траве, язык вывален наружу от радости, что они пришли, и ему следовало предотвратить неизбежную катастрофу.

— Миссис О’Лири! — крикнул он, взметнув вверх руки. — _СИДЕТЬ, ДЕВОЧКА_.

Адская гончая размерами с автобус умудрилась остановиться за секунду, прежде чем налететь на них, хлопнувшись на зад со звуком упавшей наковальни. Она прижала уши к голове и заскулила, улегшись на передние лапы и вытянув шею. Язык она высунула и вытянула на всю длину, чтобы можно было слегка облизать им ноги.

— Хорошая девочка, — сказал Нико и наклонился чтобы нежно погладить Миссис О’Лири по языку, типа, ух ты, огромная страшная адская гончая, какая милота.

Затем он вытер слюну о рубашку Перси, заработав мрачный взгляд и вопрос:

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Видишь, я и сам не знаю, — честно ответил Нико.

— Ты не знаешь… чего?

— Сколько мне лет. То есть, — продолжил он, поймав взгляд Перси, — я смутно догадываюсь, конечно, но в Подземном царстве время течет иначе, так что кто его знает. Знаю, что уже совершеннолетний.

— Для чего именно совершеннолетний? — Перси не удержался и посмотрел с хитрецой.

У Нико зарделись уши.

— Ну, не знаю, просто… совершеннолетний.

Они пошли на тренировочные площадки, Миссис О’Лири все еще весело скакала вслед за ними, а Перси все отпускал пошлые шуточки. Они прошли мимо группы ребят, тащивших маленький надувной бассейн, парочку украшений для газона типа гномов, и три галлона молока. Перси решил, что он не хочет знать, но стал указывать на отдельных полукровок для Нико.

— …А это Джером, глава домика Немезиды. Ты можешь его помнить, ему было десять и его еще не признали, когда армия Титанов штурмовала Олимп, и он выглядел очень глупо в слишком большой броне. Знаю, теперь он выглядит жутковато, но обычно он хороший парень. Он был не разлей вода с Рочестер, дочкой Зевса, и сам не свой с тех пор, как она… ну, ты знаешь…

— Знаю, — мягко ответил Нико. — Видел ее в очереди умерших.

— Да. Эй, видишь вон тех? — он кивнул в сторону двух довольно высоких пацанов, стоявших около тренировочной арены в древнегреческой броне. Оба склонились над новой портативной игрой от Нинтендо; в чем-то они были схожи, но в то же время выглядели совершенно по-разному; один лучше бы смотрел в магазине для серфингистов на Гавайях, а другой словно только пришел с собеседования в престижном колледже. — Это Джастин и Джастин. Я зову из просто Джастин С. и Джастин П. Они братья, и да, они тезки, глупо, правда? И они вроде как мои самые близкие друзья здесь. Если куда иду, то обычно с ними.

— Из какого они… — начал Нико, полуобернувшись, но в тот же момент врезался в девчонку, буквально на полметра ниже него. Она сделала пару неловких шагов назад; это крохотная понка, одетая так, словно специально сочетала несочетаемое. Она посмотрела на Нико, быстро поклонилась, пробормотала «извините меня» и унеслась прочь.

— На твоем месте, я бы еще пару дней избегал непроверенной еды или воды, — сухо сказал Перси, когда та исчезла из вида.

— Кто это? — нахмурился Нико.

— Дженнифер Мацуэда, — вздохнул Перси так, как это обычно делают взрослые, говоря о детях, до которых не доходит, что нельзя бить других детей за то, что они не делятся своим молоком. — Она единственная дочь Ареса, решившая перебраться с нами в Японию. К тому же она ужасно пассивно-агрессивная, но именно она научился нас языку. — И никому она особо не нравилась, о чем он мог и не упоминать, потому что нужно быть сильной личностью, чтоб понравился кто-то из детей Ареса, но все считают, что ей повезло: ее семья жила рядом, и ночи она могла проводить не в домике, если на то не было желания.

— Погоди, так чем мы сейчас займемся?

— В будние дни я обычно веду тренировки. Фехтование, борьба без оружия, всякое такое.

— _Ты_ ведешь тренировки.

— Ага. За это мне и платят деньги, но мне также приходится сопровождать их на экскурсии. — поймав непонимающий взгляд Нико, он объяснил, — Теперь все живут в лагере круглый год, и так и будет, пока они, как я, не станут достаточно взрослыми, чтобы съехать и начать самостоятельную жизнь. Так что время от времени мы ездим куда-нибудь, то в соседние города, а то подальше. Собирать столько полукровок в одном месте всегда рискованно — и Дионис должен давать добро каждому из них, после того неприятного случая на празднике цветения сакуры — но обычно там клево. А теперь прости, я должен надрать задницы нескольких полукровок.

За исключением поездок и редких посылок из дома, больше всего в лагере ждали боевых тренировок с Перси Джексоном. Даже Дионис делал перерыв в нытье о _работе и сраных детях_ и ходил смотреть, потому бывают бои, а бывают бои, где нет правил, с полным намерением причинять боль и калечить, а Перси нельзя ранить, и никому не приходится контролировать себя. Можно смотреть в его дружелюбное лицо и не сдерживаться, целя клинком в сердце; можно пытаться сломать ему кости, применять самые грязные и дешевые приемы, все равно. На Перси не оставалось и царапины.

Он стал самой большой грушей для битья в мире. На нем столько раз вымещали скрытое разочарование и бессильный гнев по поводу тяжелых расставаний и грусти из новостей о болезнях и бедности в Америке, он видел самые темные стороны жителей лагеря, и он не был против. Поэтому он и переехал. Это то, кто он есть.

В какой-то момент Миранда, светловолосая и голубоглазая девчонка из домика Гебы, с поклоном ушла, тяжело дыша. Тогда он обернулся к Нико и увидел, как тот ухмыляется.

— Давай, кузен, — сказал он, поднимая кулаки, как боксер. — Посмотрим, на что ты способен.

— После тебя, — Перси поднял свой меч и щит. — Как с этим было в тридцатые?

Смешок.

— Ну, ты знаешь поговорку. Не можешь выдержать жара, не суйся в ад!

Перси переместился, но рука Нико уже дернулась вниз, словно он разбивал яйцо, и земля содрогнулась. Он услышал, как закричали зрители на трибунах, когда вся арена задрожала, а он прыгнул и откатился в сторону, чтобы не попасть в трещину, открывшуюся у него под ногами.

Он воспользовался своей инерцией, чтобы снова подняться на ноги, но в тот же момент Нико накинулся на него. В каждой руке он, словно дубинку, держал по бедренной кости человека, и он уже атаковал Перси, целя одной из них в голову.

После этого уколы, парирования, атаки и контратаки слились в единое целое. На Нико не было брони, что вообще-то было против правил лагеря, но никто не остановил бой, чтобы сказать ему об этом. Перси позабыл, какого сражаться с ребенком Большой Тройки, насколько те сильнее, чем обычные полукровки. Когда сражаются дети Большой Тройки, отзываются все силы природы.

Он не был уверен, как долго это длилось. Пожалуй, недолго: Нико не умел сражаться с людьми для забавы, а Перси уже вымотался в предыдущих боях, но им никак не удавалось уложить соперника на лопатки, и оба они были слишком упрямы, чтобы сдаться. Они продолжали вопреки шуму в ушах и уже темневшему зрению.

Через какое-то время они разошлись и стали медленно кружить вокруг друг друга. Шлем Перси пропал, сбитый быстрым ударом одной из костяных дубинок, а Нико…

— Эй-эй-эй! — крикнул он, когда Нико закачался и мешком повалился вперед; кости выпали у него из рук, щит и Анаклузмос выпали из рук Перси, когда тот резко кинулся подхватить Нико. Веса в нем было достаточно, чтобы колени под ним подогнулись, руки Нико неловко обвили его шею, но уткнулся в плечо.

— Эй, привет, — Перси фыркнул от смеха, полупридерживая его, стоя посреди арены. — Ты как?

— Впрьдке, — невнятно пробормотал Нико. Перси чувствовал, как вздымалась его грудь с каждым вдохом, теплая и твердая. — Может, я тут останусь на какое-то время. В смысле, в Японии. Работу найду или еще чего. Это же столица коллекционных карточных игр? Я был просто королем Мифомагии. Задницы надирал, знаешь ли.

— Верю.

— Но я тут ничего не знаю. Не знаю, с чего начать.

Перси спрятал улыбку в волосах Нико. Улыбка шла медленно, как плавящееся масло, сначала приподнялся один уголок рта, за ним другой. Все еще приобнимая его для поддержки, он пообещал.

— Нико ди Анджело, я покажу тебе Токио.

 

 

Как и в Нью-Йорке, Лагерь Полукровок был расположен слегка за городом. На карте это все выглядело, как одна большая территория, обозначенная «метрополис Токио», но чтобы добраться до самого Токио от места, где жил Перси, нужно было еще час ехать на поезде.

— Деньги есть? — спросил он Нико на следующее утро, когда они поднимались по эскалатору на станцию. Это было в раннюю рань, потому что Нико телепортировался к нему в гостиную, не сверившись с часовыми поясами (опять) и умудрившись снести все, что только можно, спотыкаясь в темноте.

Перси протянул руку и потянул Нико, чтобы тот встал на ступеньку перед ним — в Японии стоят справа, проходят слева. Это не обсуждается.

Нико спокойно посмотрел на него.

— Перси, мой папа — бог богатств. Ты как думаешь?

— Просто проверяю.

Было все еще довольно темно, казалось, что время более раннее, чем на самом деле; серые облака плыли низко, сквозь них пробивалось солнце. Выходя на станцию, люди отряхивали зонты и упаковывали их в пластиковые чехлы. Перси, будучи Перси, намокал только по желанию, но только заметив, как лохмы Нико стали прилипать к голове, он додумался помочь и ему, и приказал воде скатываться с него — тот в ответ только неблагодарно фыркнул. Дождь был не настолько сильный, а день стоял слишком будний, чтобы люди обращали на них внимание и удивлялись, отчего они так мало промокли.

Но все-таки было странно стоять у автомата по выдаче билетов и объяснять Нико, что делать с японскими деньгами.

— Курс — сто йен к одному американскому доллару, плюс-минус мелочь. До пятисот йен идут монеты, затем начинаются купюры. Вот, смотри.

— Погодь, билет до Токио — почти тысяча йен?

— Ну, в обе стороны. Вторую часть оплатишь по пути назад.

— И все же! Я помню, когда на эти деньги можно было доехать до Западного Побережья и обратно.

— Ты и впрямь такой старый?

— Заткнись!

Нико следил за ним с любопытством, зажав бумажный билет в руке, пока сам он клал деньги на свою карточку Passmo.

Он уже привык все делать сам, так что ему приходилось напоминать себе, оглядываться, проверять, что он все еще с ним — и уже от того, что у него был спутник, казалось, все стало иным.

— Перси, вокруг люди в масках, — прокомментировал Нико, стоя на платформе.

Вот, например. Вещи, бывшие для него нормальными, внезапно перестали такими быть. Он усмехнулся.

— Ага. Люди здесь предпочитают носить маски, если больны, а не чихать друг на друга и сморкаться где ни попадя.

— А. А это что, считается грубым?

Вырос без какой-либо модели для подражания и имеем меньше здравого смысла, чем пьяный котенок, напомнил себе Перси, сдерживаясь от того, чтобы спросить Нико, не в сарае ли он рос, конечно, это грубо.

— В Японии вежливость лишней не бывает.

— Ага. Неудивительно, что домик Ареса решил остаться.

— И что тебя не было видно.

— Что ты… эй!

И они отправились в путь, и Перси выяснил, что начав, остановиться он не может. Ему понадобилось протащить Нико через соседние станции и показать автоматы, в которых продаются всевозможные напитки, плюс еще автоматы, продающие самые разные вещи («это что — _носки_?»). Ему понадобилось показать ему общественные туалеты, где столько кнопок и функций, что чувствуешь себя почти астронавтом, и если на них и странно поглядывали, когда они оба вывались с хохотом из одной кабинки, то и хер с ним — когда один белый позорится, то это неловко, но двое прилюдно дурачащихся белых — это разве что мило.

Перси понял, что они добрались до Токио, когда сквозь окна перестало быть видно солнце — когда небоскребы стали такими высокими, что до земли света вообще не доходило, раз что на пару минут в самый полдень.

Они уже были на линии, ведущей к Синдзюку, так что отсюда можно было начинать приключения: Токийская Башня стояла на вершине холма, подобно маленькой красно-белой Эйфелевой Башне, и Нико нахмурился и прикрыл глаза рукой, посмотрел наверх и спросил.

— Кто там наверху?

— Прометей вроде. Привязан и не будет выделываться еще пару веков, как и положено.

В зоопарке в Уэно они заметили серебряного оленя, стоявшего посреди вольера со львами, склонив голову и спокойная лакая воду из корыта. Все львы съежились на другом конце вольера, пытаясь выглядеть так, будто им так и положено всем здесь быть.

Перси посмотрел на Нико краем глаза.

— Подождем, когда появятся Охотницы Артемиды?

— Что, постоять тут и стать добровольными объектами бесконечных насмешек, только потому что у нас есть Y-хромосома, а у них нет? Нет уж, спасибо, — ответил Ник.

Они засмеялись. Олень шустро ускакал, одним легким прыжком преодолев стену зоопарка.

В торговом районе Асакусы они наткнулись, пожалуй, на самое странное — других белых людей. Перси купил им обоим тайяки у одного из десятков уличных торговцев, которые занимают знаменитую торговую улицу в самой северной части города. Он купил именно тайяки, пирожки в форме рыбок с начинкой, потому что они избежали его внимания в том местечке напротив стоматологии.

— Знаешь, я никогда не спрашивал, — лениво заметил Нико с набитым ртом, пока они сидели на обочине и глядели на потоки людей, движущихся туда-сюда по улице. В Японии все уже и гораздо мельче, магазины понатыканы поверх магазинов, поскольку предприниматели строятся вверх, а не вширь, и места для маневров остается мало. — Но где расположен Олимп?

— На трехсотом этаже Токийского Муниципалитета. — Перси никогда не приглашали в новую резиденцию, и, к счастью, не приходилось туда ходить и в ходе какого-нибудь Квеста, но Малкольм часто туда наведывался вместо Аннабет, так что они знали, где она. Ему туда и ходить не надо было — общую планировку он знал; Аннабет и Малкольм так часто переписывались по электронке насчет доработок по реконструкции Олимпа, что Перси бы мог и взревновать, если бы, понимаете, для Аннабет это не было страстью всей жизни. — Наверху для смертных сделана обсерватория — это самое высокое здание в Токио.

— И боги на трехсотом? Разве не на шестисотом?

— Похоже, что нет. Здесь все меньше.

Прекрасно поняв намек, они молча обменялись усмешками.

Помолчав немного, Перси доел свой тайяки и вытер соус с уголка рта.

— Раз уж зашел такой разговор, где вход в Подземный мир? Он был в Лос-Анджелесе — настолько далеко от Олимпа, насколько возможно, оставаясь в той же стране, но Япония сама размерами с Калифорнию, так где он теперь?

Было трудно что-то понять по взгляду, который бросил на него Нико.

Перси пожал плечами, слизнул крем с большого пальца.

— Не то чтобы я собирался туда наведаться в ближайшее время — я, наверное, один из очень, очень немногих смертных, кто там бывал и вернулся даже один, а два раза, но испытывать удачу как-то не хочется.

— Он в Хиросиме, — только и сказал Нико с отвлеченным видом, и Перси посерьезнел, правильно подумав, что в этот раз вход в подземный мир замаскирован от смертных не под киноагентство, потому что даже боги не могут иронизировать над всем подряд.

Квартал Харадзюку, конечно же, попал на первые строки их списка для скоростной экскурсии — но была пятница, а лучше всего осматривать Харадзюку в воскресенье утром («Не думаю, что я много пропустил», — ответил Нико, когда Перси это объяснил. — «Видел бы ты, в какую жуть порой одеты люди в момент смерти»).

К счастью, в Харадзюку было еще на что посмотреть, кроме людей в странных и физически невозможных костюмах.

Они простояли перед ним добрых пять минут, прежде чем Нико сообразил, на что они смотрят. Когда до него дошло, все его лицо выражало недоверие.

— Ты _шутишь,_ что ли.

Перси ухмыльнулся.

— Это. Это что, магазин, где торгуют одними только _гондонами?_

— Ну да, это он и есть. — Из-за головы Нико презик с эмблемы Кондомании подмигивал им, призывая предохраняться.

— Они могут… Им вообще разрешено такое? Публично?

— Если не намекать, что собираешься им действительно пользоваться, то да. Это бы оскорбило японские представления о пристойности.

Нико какое-то время переваривал эту мысль, а затем, приподняв с намеком приподняв брови, упрекнул его.

— Ну? Заходить будем? Ты ж меня не просто так сюда привел.

— Да, но я не имел вообще-то в виду… Нико, что… а, ладно, — слабо выдавил он, потому что Нико уже зашел, послав через плечо озорную улыбку, и Перси не оставалось другого выбора, кроме как последовать за ним.

В итоге они потратили больше денег, чем следовало.

День перестал быть таким веселым, когда прокрадываясь сквозь толпу на улице Такесита, дальше по кварталу, Нико внезапно дернул его за рукав и сказал.

— Перси, вон те девушки на нас пялятся.

Перси удивился, как Нико мог что-то заметить в такой толпе.

— Ладно. Такое порой случается, хотя в Токио реже, чем в маленьких городках вроде нашего — но мы же белые, если ты не заметил. Люди будут на нас пялиться. К тому же, мы молоды и чертовски привлекательны. — Он остановился и нарочито медленно оглядел Нико. — Ну…

— Если тебе в ухо ткнуть булавкой, то ты лопнешь, как шарик, так тебя переполняет самомнение, — с отвращением сказал Нико. И, пару минут спустя. — Только вот. Перси, у них щупальца растут. Это тоже в порядке вещей?

— …Нет, — решил Перси. — Нет, определенно не в порядке.

— Ого, дамы, какие у вас зубки. — Рука Нико грубо толкнула его в поясницу. — _Беги!_

Перси даже не задавал вопросов и не оглядывался: он ринулся вперед, ныряя в открывшуюся между двумя покупателями нишу, бросился глубже в толпу. Почти сразу он потерял Нико из виду, но своих преследователей он заметил быстро; через несколько магазинов она возникла перед ним, на ней были футболка с надписью «Я ♥ Нью-Йорк (но только как друга)» и смешной рюкзак, а еще у нее было чересчур много щупалец. Он уже видел существ вроде нее; на нижней палубе Принцессы Андромеды они всюду ползали.

— Вижу тебя, полукровка! — прохрипела она, шипя, словно ящерица. — Это вопрос времени, говорила я сестре. Это вопрос времени, им надоест в лагере, и нам снова удастся поохотиться!

— Заведи себе хобби! — крикнул в ответ Перси, заметил каменный фонтан у магазина всякой всячины и жестом командира направил на него руку. Вода откликнулась с ревом, вырвавшись из фонтана и закружившись вокруг него повисшими в воздухе вихрями и лентами. Он быстро очистил пространство на мощеной улице, люди бросились в стороны. — Как насчет педикюра? У тебя столько рук, проблем особых не будет!

— Какая дерзость! — рявкнуло чудовище, и Перси нахмурился в его сторону и спросил, ни к кому особо не обращаюсь.

— Ты о чем вообще?

Он выкинул перед собой руку, ударив чудовище плетью из воды так сильно, что голова у того откинулась назад, и пока оно спотыкалось, он обернул водой щупальца и приказал ей замерзнуть. Дальше легче; он неспешно прошел рядом с ним, снял с ручки колпачок, и направил меч на него, пока то лежало связанное и беспомощное на земле, не способное даже встать на ноги.

— Чтоб ты знало, — спокойно сказал он ему, — мы уже много раз выходили из лагеря. И пока я жив, ты не коснешься моих полукровок ни рукой, ни пальцем, ни щупальцем, ни хоботком.

Чудовище скривило рот и обратилось в мелкую золотую пыль, так и не успев ответить.

К этому времени толпа начала пялиться, бормоча слишком быстро, чтобы Перси мог легко перевести, но он расслышал слово «полиция», и решил, что пора бы снова вернуться к шопингу, как и подобает обычному благопристойному члену общества.

Пятнадцать минут спустя он встретился с Нико в конце улицы, у Макдональдса. Тот возник из толпы, понурив голову, лицо у него пылало.

— Она загнала меня в магазин женского белья! — пробормотал он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Перси, и когда сын Посейдона засмеялся, злобно посмотрел на него. — Не смейся, это было ужасно! Мне пришлось прятаться среди крохотных стоек с… с… — запнулся он, беспомощно маша руками, а Перси, усиленно стараясь не ржать как придурок, подсказал.

— С лифчиками?

— Да. ИМЕННО! — Ответил тот. — И я ждал, когда она пройдет мимо меня, чтобы я мог выпрыгнуть и одолеть ее, но в то же время я такой сидел, съежившись среди женского нижнего белья, и все на меня пялились, — простонал он в ужасе и умолк.

Перси значительно похлопал его по плечу.

— Настоящий герой, — произнес он, каким-то образом умудрившись сохранить серьезное лицо.

— А когда я все же выпрыгнул, чтобы убить ее, мой меч зацепился за- за- за стойку со скидками, — Нико перешел на шепот, словно он смел даже произнести это, и пальцы Перси непроизвольно сжались у него на плече.

— Настоящий герой, защитник слабых от туристок с щупальцами и маленьких лифчиков, — провозгласил он. — Это достойно бигмака. — И подтолкнул его к Макдональдсу.

После вредного, жирного, мужественного перекусона, Нико уже не краснел так сильно, но оба они согласились, что с них на сегодня достаточно Токио.

 

 

— Все складывается отлично, — сказал Перси, когда они вернулись на станцию, помогая Нико разобраться с деньгами при покупке билета обратно. — Нам как раз хватает времени отвезти вещи домой, прежде чем ехать в Хасэ.

Нико нахмурился.

— Зачем нам ехать в Хасэ?

— Вечер пятницы. Крис Родригес пригласил меня к себе, ну и раз уж ты со мной, почему бы и тебе не съездить? — небрежно сказал он.

Нико все еще хмурился, так что Перси, чувствуя неловкость, словно он пересек некую невидимую черту, пожал плечами и продолжил.

— Разве что у тебя уже запланировано что-то очень важное…

— Нет, я еду, — мгновенно ответил тот, как будто это и не было под вопросом. — Просто… кто такой Крис Родригес?

Перси уставился на него и чуть не проворонил турникет, моментально создав пробку, потому что ему пришлось возвращаться и снова проводить карточкой Passmo.

— Крис Родригес? — повторил он после того, как прошел турникет. — Сын Деметры? Парень Клариссы?

По Нико наконец-то дошло, и он сморщил нос.

— Чокнутый?

— _Был_ чокнутый, — подчеркнуто сказал Перси тем тоном, каким говорят, что хлеб уже не свежий, но его еще можно есть, плесени нет, и закатил глаза. — Аполлон вылечил его.

— _И все же._

Когда они вернулись домой, Перси посмотрел прогноз погоды и надел толстовку, и спросил, откуда это у него в ящиках взялись парочка футболок и три пары джинсов, которые точно не его? А Нико пожал плечами и сказал что-то о том, что он просто талантлив и весьма коварен.

— Пиздишь, — фыркнул Перси, снова натягивая кеды. Нико свои и не снимал, но для Перси это вошло в привычку; еще одна вещь, которую он неосознанно перенял от местных. — У тебя, наверное, свой _дворецкий_ есть. Или что-то в том роде. Весь такой мертвый, подгнивший, обстирывает тебя, складывает тебе одежду, и кладет ее в мои шкафчики, потому что ты ленишься _спросить_ меня, можно ли тебе остаться здесь.

Нико посмотрел на него, как на придурка, что, пожалуй, являлось для него нейтральным выражением лица.

— Да, — согласился он с сарказмом. — Да, все именно так.

И вот они снова вернулись на станцию, снова скармливали деньги банкомату, который с жадностью поглощал мелочь, и Перси пришлось свериться со схемой движения поездов, чтобы определить, где именно на побережье расположен городок Хасэ и за сколько остановок им нужно платить — Крис как-то забыл об этом упомянуть.

Солнце уже заходило за горизонт, когда они мчались через поля, и Перси смотрел, как оно медленно движется по небу, пока они ехали, и ему казалось, что он почти видит хромированные диски и своеобразную покраску на солнечной колеснице Аполлона.

 День и так был долгий, и они задремали, опершись друг о друга; Нико снял свою летную куртку и подложил ее им вместо подушки, и через какое-то время Перси потянулся и с любопытством потрогал бицепс Нико, словно проверяя резиновый мячик на прочность.

 — Какого черта? — Нико странно пострел на него через полуприкрытые сонные глаза. — Ты чего делаешь?

— Ты такой тощий, ну тут гораздо больше мяса, чем я ожидал, — стал поддразнивать Перси. — Что, качаешься в Подземном царстве?

Нико закатил глаза.

— Отстань, — пробормотал он, смущенно сложив руки на груди, и, намеренно или нет, от этого жилы на его руках проступили более четко. Заметив ухмылку Перси, он сердито посмотрел. — Я шесть месяцев работал на ферме, доволен? Тут либо накачаешься, либо сдохнешь в поле.

— Ты… был фермером? — моргнул Перси.

— Ага, — настороженно пожал плечами Нико. — Деметра решила, что для меня будет отличным упражнением для формирования характера. Сказала, что если ее брат хочет чахнуть в Подземном мире, то это его дело, но не нужно навязывать такую же судьбу своим детям. И она донимала Персефону по этому поводу, так что в конце концов Персефона спросила меня, согласен ли я на это, чтобы мать от нее отстала. Было не так уж плохо, я собрал прекрасный урожай.

— И ты просто… позволил Деметре издеваться над тобой?

Ответом ему был хмурый взгляд.

— Эй. Повежливее. Она и твоя тетя тоже.

Они умолкли на минуту, обдумывая полную нелепость этого утверждения.

— Ого, — подвел итог Перси, — вот это мы все близкие родственнички.

Снаружи по зданиям стало ясно, что из городской местности они въезжают в деревенскую: компактные многоквартирные дома сменились на обычные дома с балконами и крылечками, небольшие магазинчики с вывесками, выведенными каллиграфией.

Перси лениво взглянул на карту у них над головами, сверился, где они и сколько еще ехать.

— Пять остановок, — пробормотал он, снова клонясь к Нико.

— Не понимаю, как ты это делаешь.

— Делаю что?

— Ну… — он неопределенно махнул рукой. — Как ты это вообще читаешь. Или говоришь. В смысле, я видел, как говорил с девчонками в магазинах — звучит так, будто ты с рождения говоришь по-японски. Я все еще путаю «доброе утро» и «добрый вечер». Я бы и понятия не имел, как разобраться с движением поездов.

— Это не так уж и трудно, правда, — развеселился Перси. Неужели он и впрямь говорил с девчонками в магазине, словно с рождения знал их язык? Если и так, то это не было нарочно: ему просто нравились люди. Это его главный недостаток, все знают. — И говорить гораздо легче, чем писать, точно тебе говорю. Давай, подвинься чуток, я научу тебя основам алфавита.

Только это у него паршиво вышло — он три раза перепутал буквы «со», «ру» и «ро» и не вспомнил, чему надо научиться сначала, хирагане или катакане, и в результате запутался и еще сильнее запутал Нико, так что он сдался, отговорившись тем, что он и по-английски толком читать не может, что уж говорить про японские иероглифы?

Дислексия — отстой.

 

 

Адрес, который дал им Крис, привел их к дому в конце квартала минутах в десяти от станции Хасэ-Дэра. Дом двухэтажный и по площади ближе к надувному замку для детей, но Перси, никогда не жившему в чем-либо больше двухкомнатной квартиры, он кажется довольно большим для одного человека. Задний дворик (то есть залитая бетоном площадка — у японцев нет понятия «газон») выходил на море. Он слышал, как волны бились о камень, звук знакомый ему, как биение собственного сердца.

— Эй, мужик! — сказал искомый полукровка, открывая дверь почти сразу после того, как Перси постучал. — Я надеялся, что ты сказал именно в пятницу, а не в какой-нибудь другой день… ой, — добавил он, заметив Нико на ступеньке ниже, смотревшего несколько настороженно, словно все еще не веря в уверения Перси, что Аполлон вылечил его от безумия.

— Крис, помнишь Нико ди Анджело?

— Конечно, сын Аида! — весело и совсем не чокнуто ответил Крис. — Здорово, у меня куча пива, и будет еще кому его выпить — всегда кстати. Заходите же! — он отошел назад, чтобы дать им пройти. — Я попытался убраться, как мог, перед вашим приходом, но в шкафы лучше не заглядывать — что-нибудь свалится на голову.

— Всяко лучше, чем в той обувной коробке, где живет Перси, — сказал Нико, обходя Перси, который сбрасывал обувь у порога. Вскоре ему пришлось взять свои слова назад.

Что он тут убрал и куда это дел, узнать им было не суждено, потому что дом был замусорен от пола до потолка. В гостиной оставалось свободным место вокруг дивана и кресла, и немного перед телевизором, но практически все возможные поверхности были заставлены: всюду валялись картонки из-под еды на вынос, грязные тарелки высились горкой, и это было бы отвратительно или просто опасно, если бы из каждого предмета не росли растения. В коробках из-под еды цвели анютины глазки и полевые цветы, тарелки покрылись слоем мха и ползучим плющом, а на кофейном столике расположилась колония пуансеттий. Откуда-то из другой комнаты доносился шум стиральной машины.

— Срань господня, — прошептал Нико, полностью выразив мнение Перси.

— Как к тебе еще полиция не нагрянула? — ошеломленно спросил Перси.

— Было такое, — улыбнулся сын Деметры. — Дважды. Но поскольку я не выращиваю ничего противозаконного, все, что они могут — странно поглядывать да перешептываться, и, насколько я знаю, неряшливость не карается законом. Пока.

На столике сразу за дверью, укрытая листья дерева бонсай, стояла фотография Криса и мужчины постарше, с такими же, как у Криса, темными пышными волосами, только его лицо от морщин больше похоже на грецкий орех, и у него не хватало нескольких зубов.

— Это мой папа, — сказал Крис, заметив, куда он смотрел. — Выбрался из коммунистической Кубы, на нем даже рубашки не было, когда он прибыл в страну. Все, что у него было — пачка семян в кармане, тогда еще не было этого занудства насчет ввоза сельскохозяйственных культур. Моя мать помогла ему открыть цветочный бизнес в Орландо. — Лицо его выражало ранимую нежность, когда он смотрел на фото. — Он хотел переехать со мной, когда я сказал, что еду в Японию, но он только недавно по-настоящему обустроился в Америке. Он достаточно крепкий, чтобы выдержать то, через что проходит страна. Я знаю, он такой. — По глазам его пробежала тень.

Перси кивнул из чувства солидарности, потому что каждый день он надеялся о том же самом для своей матери.

Стоило придумать к количеству зелени повсюду, и стало легче — все уже было заточено под парней в возрасте до двадцати пяти, в диван и кресла можно было погрузиться так, что казалось, будто ты сам вырос в нем как язва. Крис организовал целый холодильник пива рядом с креслом, словно он там уже был установлен, когда он покупал дом.

Сначала шел обмен новостями — вводили друг друга в курс, как шли дела после того, как они покинули лагерь и прижились здесь. Нико мало участвовал в этом, в основном посасывал пиво из банки и водил глазами от одного к другому, слушая неловкие истории, как они вписывались или не вписывались в местную жизнь, которыми они обменивались все интенсивнее и все с меньшим уважением, а затем, так же легко, перешли на неловкие истории о знакомых. («Эй, эй, помнишь — ох, ну подскажи, тот сынок Аполлона, который прислуживал у алтаря, пока отец его не признал…» «Нэйт что ли?» «Да! Он! Нэйт Атертон!» «Разве это не он…» «Ушел в католическую семинарию после лагеря, а затем бросил ее и в семнадцать лет женился на милом трансвестите, работавшем в бутербродной на Квинсе?» «Да. Он»)

— Так это, как ты зарабатываешь на эти хоромы? — Перси с сарказмом отсалютовал ему пивной банкой. — Возвращение к лону природы не в счет.

— Ну, Кэти Гарденер помогла мне с покупкой, но оплачиваю я все сам, и еще остаются деньги. Здесь удобно, это точно.

— Ты разве не учитель? — Перси изогнул бровь.

— Да, но нам тут платят лучше, чем в Штатах. Особенно если преподаешь родной язык — большая часть моих доходов в основном от дополнительных занятий по английскому, которые я веду по вечерам, не в школе.

— Извини… — вставил Нико, умудрившись сделать это максимально невежливо и все же соблюсти этикет. — Но кто такая Кэти Гарденер?

— Моя старшая сестра. — Он выглядел задумчивым. — Ты можешь ее помнить, да, кажется она была старостой домика Деметры, когда ты был в лагере.

— Как она? — спросил Перси, испытывая ностальгию. Он сражался вместе с Кэти в битве за Манхэттен. Домик Деметры даже тогда был маленьким.

— Кто, Кэти? — Крис искоса глянул на потолок. — Я никогда еще не видел ее настолько в своей стихии — она уже чуть ли не президент компании Итоэн, к ужасу всех, кому за тридцать.

— Ну конечно, — резко рассмеялся Перси. Никогда не пытайтесь объяснить полукровке, что выше головы не прыгнешь. — Итоэн здесь самый главный бренд зеленого чая, — добавил он ради Нико, очень старавшегося не выглядеть запутавшимся.

Нико что-то промычал под нос с задумчивым видом. Перси вспомнил, что тот сказал в поезде о шести месяцах на ферме по капризу Деметры, и подумал, не раздумывал ли тот, что если с карточными играми у него не сложится, можно будет обратиться к Кэти Гарденер по поводу работы. Он представил, как бледный, тощий Нико работает под солнцем в широкополой шляпе, собирает чайные листья и постигает Дзен, и от смеха у него пиво пошло носом.

— Ну что, подеремся? — чуть позже воскликнул Крис и вытолкал ногой игровую приставку и пару геймпадов, а это было еще одним обязательным пунктом программы для парней младше двадцати пяти: бить кого-то большими дурами в видео-игре.

— Это, — начал Крис, пока загружались SmashBros, а Нико ушел на кухню принести еще льда для холодильника. — Я и не думал, что вы прям друзья.

— Чо?

— Ты и Нико. То есть… — он пожал плечами, типа это не так важно. — Не знаю. Не думал раньше, что вы ладите. Он же вроде завел тебя в ловушку и предал ради своего отца, когда тебе было шестнадцать, разве нет?

С кухни послышался грохот, за ним последовал звук кучи кубиков льда, сыпящихся на пол, и ругань Нико, а завершилось все энергичным танцем в попытке их все собрать.

— Да, вроде было такое, — нахмурился на это Перси.

— _Вроде?_ — Брови Криса поползли наверх, и надвинул очки повыше, чтобы лучше разглядеть Перси, словно тогда тот стал бы понятнее. — Стой, то есть тебе наплевать, что он, в общем-то, предал тебя?

— Не знаю. Я смотрю на это несколько иначе. — Он теребил кнопки на геймпаде и ровным голосом произнес. — То есть, он, конечно, гад и предатель…

— Эй! — донеслось с кухни. — Я тебя слышу вообще-то!

— …но то же можно сказать о Силене. О Луке. — Он не произнес «О тебе, до Лабиринта», но внезапно Крису стало неловко, и он перевел внимание на экран настроек боевки. — Знаешь, это как-то глупо, злиться на Нико, а на них нет, просто потому что он выжил, а они нет.

Перси еще продолжал говорить, когда Нико вернулся в комнату и высыпал лед в холодильник. Взгляд, брошенным им в его сторону, был растерянным, благодарным и несколько настороженным, словно он ждал концовки. Весь он выглядел таким сбитым с толку, что Перси не выдержал и рассмеялся, уронил геймпад себе на колени, потянулся к нему, обхватил его лицо руками и потянул к себе, так, что они соприкоснулись лбами. — Чувак, ты норм парень, — сказал он, для лучшего понимания тряся голову Нико, держа его уши и челюсть. — Ты _норм_.

Для полноты картины он потерся носом о его нос и отпустил его. Нико выглядел изумленным и еще более растерянным, и он стоял так еще какое-то время, неловко растянувшись на ручке дивана и моргая. Затем, словно заметив, что делает, он быстро собрался, потер нос и пробормотал «фу», но прозвучало как-то неубедительно.

— Если не поторопитесь и не выберете себе игроков, я выберу за вас и вам достанутся отстойные персонажи, так и знайте, — заявил им Крис, потянувшись за следующей банкой пива, и вскоре ночь растворилась в попытках изобразить, будто они знали крутые комбо, хотя на самом деле просто жали кнопки как попало и как можно быстрее.

Они вновь стали рассказывать истории, и в этот раз Нико присоединился, потому что какими бы пикантными историями ни запаслись Перси и Крис, лучшие истории всегда у мертвецов, и в конце концов они оба сдались и дали говорить Нико: «…и если по-вашему ЭТО уже чересчур, то подождите, вот что еще расскажу…»

— Блин! — Перси облокотился о ножку кресла, в ужасе спрятав лицо, услышав концовку истории о русской царице восемнадцатого века. — Я не думал, что такое вообще физически возможно!

— Хммммм, — раздалось со стороны Криса, и когда Перси выглянул между пальцев, то увидел, как его губы растянулись в хитрой ухмылке, что не предвещало ничего хорошего. — А Кларисса о тебе другое рассказывала.

Перси сел так быстро, что чуть не сбил свою банку пива.

— Она тебе об этом _рассказала?_ — чуть не закричал он, прозвучав к своему стыду чуть ли не истерически, но сдержаться он не мог. Он слишком поздно понял, что можно сказать сознался, что да, что бы Кларисса о нем ни наговорила, все правда, и попытался спрятаться лицом в ковер.

Крис выглядел просто чересчур довольным по поводу его смущения, а из горла Нико вырвался сдавленный звук; он наклонился к Перси, выпучив глаза.

— Ты _переспал с Клариссой?_

— Мы были пьяны! — взвыл Перси, а глаза Нико, если это было возможно, стали еще шире. — И я имею в виду очень, очень пьяны — не «О-па, упаковка пива завалялась» пьяны, а скорее как «ворвались в личную винокурню Диониса после спора на слабо с братьями Столл» пьяны. Это было _вино Вакханалий_ , — с отчаянием подчеркнул он, а Крис ревел от смеха. — По голове словно кирпичом огрели.

— К тому же, — добавил он, несколько сникнув, — на следующий день она попыталась утопить меня в унитазе, что было более в ее стиле, и мы торжественно порешили никогда никому об этом не рассказывать.

— Ты… поверить не могу… Погодите-ка! — Нико развернулся на коленках лицом к Крису. — Она ж вроде твоя девушка? Чего это ты не злишься?

— Того, — ответил другой полукровка, которому и впрямь следовало бы выглядеть менее довольным от этой истории, — что именно ко мне она на следующее утро прибежала, ревя, что количество выпитого было пропорционально непривлекательности ее партнера по утру. Мне от этого стало чертовски хорошо, потому что выпила она действительно много, — весело добавил он.

— О боги, да заткнитесь же! — со смехом сказал Перси, и кинул пустой алюминиевой банкой Крису в голову.

— И Аннабет тебя сразу же не прикончила? — все еще изумлялся Нико.

— Нет, она сразу же порвала со мной.

Казалось, Нико остался этим доволен.

— И через месяц вы опять были вместе, — спокойно пробормотал Крис, зачем-то глядя на Нико поверх своих очков, словно только что о чем-то догадался.

Вскоре они решили расходиться, и Нико где-то исчез, слившись с тенями так, что Перси не был уверен, _буквально_ тот исчез в тенях или Нико просто привык быть незаметным. Как бы то ни было, он оставил их убирать все банки, о чем Перси неопределенно ругался, потому что серьезно, есть вещи, которых делать нельзя.

— Это было уж слишком сложно, — сообщил он Крису, вернувшись после того, как отнес мешки с банками в контейнеры для переработки отходов в конце улицы. — У них там блин дохуялион разных контейнеров под разные вещи и надо стоять и все рассортировывать. Нахера такая сложная переработка.

Крис рассмеялся.

— О, поверь мне, мне вечность понадобилась, чтобы разобраться, как это работает. Ну, завтра они собирают алюминий, поэтому мне и надо было, чтобы ты их туда отнес, кстати, спасибо. В городе такого нет? — с любопытством спросил он, отправившись на кухню мыть посуду; по крайней мере, стопки той, из которой _действительно_ едят.

— Ну, может быть? — стыдливо пробормотал Перси. — Понятия не имею. Раз в неделю приходит парень, который собирает все, что можно отправить в переработку. Полагаю, заведующие зданием не настолько доверяют нам, чтобы мы еще знали, что когда собирают.

Ответ Криса он прослушал, но прозвучал он похоже на «избалованный». Перси предпочел его проигнорировать, и вместо этого оглядел кухню, которая, если это было возможно, оказалась еще сильнее покрыта растениями, чем гостиная, свободными оставались только раковина и небольшое пространство на кухонном столе.

Рядом с часами висела фотография Кэти Гарденер в платье с вырезом на спине с крупным узором из лоз по шву, рука об руку с президентом компании Итоэн. Перси долго смотрел на нее, пытаясь соотнести эту успешную женщину с неловкой девочкой в броне, которую он помнил с лагеря.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, упершись локтями в кухонный стол, отняв немного места у бугенвиллии. — Не думаю, что когда-нибудь многого добьюсь.

Крис неподобающе фыркнул, закатил рукава и включил воду, чтобы та наполнила раковину.

— А кто говорит, что ты должен, Перси?

Перси неопределенно махнул в сторону фотографии Кэти.

— Все. Ну я же полукровка. Сын Большой Тройки. Вроде как спас мир, когда мне было шестнадцать. А теперь все такие, и что дальше. — Он взглянул на Криса, который лил мыло на губку с видом, будто совсем не впечатлен его страданиями. — Чего вообще от меня все ждут? Что я опять спасу мир? Не хочу я становиться каким-то знаменитым актером, или активистом, или политиком или что там еще, как все остальные знаменитые полукровки.

— Не все полукровки в мире становятся знамениты, Перси. Так же, как и не все знаменитости — полукровки.

Перси с силой выдохнул через нос, чуть ли не фыркнув, потому что с этим он не мог поспорить.

— Знаешь, что помогает? — тихо продолжил Крис. — Старайся не определять свою жизнь тем, что ты полукровка. Не делай что-либо потому что ты герой, или сын Большой Тройки. Делай, потому что ты этого хочешь. — Он быстро помахал рукой, сразу отмахиваясь от возражений Перси, прежде чем тот их выразил. — И я в курсе, увы, это все крайне нечетко и бесполезно и никому не интересна эта хрень «просто будь собой», но все же. Ты когда-нибудь пытался быть просто Перси Джексоном, а не Перси Джексоном, сыном Посейдона, героем пророчества?

— Вряд ли я распознаю разницу между этими двумя, — пробормотал Перси.

— Распознаешь, — с уверенным тоном кивнул ему Крис. Глаза его чуть ли не рефлекторно скользнули к фотографии, где он и Кларисса сидели вместе на трибуне у тренировочной арены в лагере. Они крепко сжимали руки друг друга. — Поверь мне, распознаешь.

За этим последовала спокойная тишина, нарушаемая мягким звяканьем посуды, которую Крис полоскал и ставил сушиться. Закончив, он вытер руки полотенцем и оперся на стол рядом с Перси.

— Итак, — сказал, он немного погодя, скомкав полотенце и закинув его куда-то; Перси задумался, будет ли оно обнаружено в ближайшее столетие. — Нико. Откуда он взялся.

— В общем-то из ниоткуда. И это в более буквальном смысле, чем ты думаешь — он просто возник посреди моей квартиры вчера утром, только в нем было мало от Робина Уильямса и много «надоело мне мертвяками, развлекай меня».

— Мне бы и в голову не пришло, ну, учитывая все такое… — он неловко пожал плечами и неопределенно махнул рукой. — Но похоже вы неплохо спелись.

Единственным возможным ответом со стороны Перси был громкий и не очень внятный крик протеста. Но потом он продолжил, растягивая губы в ухмылке.

— Знаешь, было бы весьма иронично, если б он встретил тихую, скромную, вежливую японочку, и ему пришлось бы научиться сдерживать свои слова. Боги, можешь представить его с родичами-японцами?

Ответа не последовало. Перси оглянулся и обнаружил, что Крис уставился на него с видом «а я то думал, у тебя серых клеточек побольше будет».

— Чего? — спросил он.

Крис смотрел с недоверием.

— Ты же в курсе, что Нико совсем не по этой части? — сказал он так, будто тупее и быть нельзя.

— … _Чего._

— Не такой, — выдавил сын Деметры, закатив глаза. — Ну понимаешь, с другими наклонностями. Голубой. Забивает голы за чужую команду. _Пидор,_ Перси.

Перси продолжил пялиться.

— …Нико? — сказал он, словно кто-то другой пил с ними весь вечер и кого он мог перепутать с их знакомым Нико, немного придурком, но где вы видели подростка, не ведущего себя как придурок девяность процентов времени? Но _гей?_

— Да, Нико.

Перси недоверчиво рассмеялся.

— Быть не может, — усмехнулся он. — Он не… он просто… — и замолк, потому что и впрямь, когда вообще Нико интересовался девчонками? Честно говоря, все то время, что Перси его знал, у них были заботы поважнее, да и к тому же Нико было лет тринадцать, когда Перси спас мир, а тринадцать девчонок еще считают противными. Но ведь наверняка была какая-нибудь…

Крис с торжествующим видом сложил руки.

— Именно.

Какое-то время понаблюдав, как Перси проходит через разные стадии осознания, он оттолкнулся от стола.

— Слушай, в это время уже нет поездов, можете переночевать здесь. И притащу на диван подушек, одеял и всего такого, вы двое можете подраться, кому спать на диване, а кому на полу, только силы свои не используйте. Мне бы не хотелось бы объяснять землевладельцам, откуда тут внезапное наводнение, или легионы нежити, или на что вы двое еще способны.

 

 

Пришлось потратить время, чтобы найти Нико и передать ему это сообщение — он дважды обошел дом, прежде чем понял, что внутри его нет. Только услышав шаги над головой, словно проскакала самая жирная в мире белка, до него дошло, что Нико мог выйти на крышу.

Он высунулся из окна и выгнул шею, но за водосточной трубой ничего не было видно. Так что он просто перешел к крикам.

— Эй, дохляк! Ты наверху?

— Ага, — донесся ответ. — Забирайся, ночь прекрасна.

Ладно, подумал он, чего бы и нет. Кстати, ты правда гей? Потому что я почему-то не могу перестать об этом думать.

Перси всегда думал о себе, как о человеке, чье мнение о других не изменилось бы от чего-то подобного, но пока он бодро полз по черепицам, он понял, что хочет сесть чуть в стороне от Нико, хотя бы на отдалении руки — не сознательно, не со зла, и поймав себя на этом, он мысленно отчитал себя. _Ты дебил_ , думал он. _Что он, по-твоему, сделает? Накинется на тебя только от того, что у тебя есть Y-хромосома? Боги, приди в себя — ты дрался с сотней чудовищ и с Титаном, намеревавшимся разрушить Олимп, и вышел победителем, а тут боишься дурацкого Нико, которому нравятся парни._ И он намеренно сел поближе к Нико, так что их руки соприкасались. Не то, чтобы тот заметил.

— Знаешь, — сказал Нико, словно обращаясь к звездам. — Хоть мы столько выпили, а я не чувствую себя особо пьяным.

— Полукровку напоить трудно, — весело ответил Перси. — Вакханалии не в счет. У нас метаболизм лучше, чем у смертных — также позволяет нам поддерживать себя в форме, поэтому многие из детей Афродиты идут в модельный бизнес, а человеческой выпивки нам нужно в десять раз больше, чем другим. Тебе следует сходить в какой-нибудь местный бар — станешь чем-то вроде местной знаменитости, когда перепьешь всех имеющихся бизнесменов среднего возраста. А японцы не шутят, когда дело касается алкоголя.

— Рад узнать, какое впечатление ты оставляешь у местных.

— Эй. Я всего лишь пользуюсь тем, что тут возраст потребления спиртного снижен. Маме не говори.

— Я бы не посмел, — высокопарно ответил Нико, и Перси улыбнулся, откинувшись на черепицу и сложив руки за головой.

— Спасибо, что пришел сюда вместе со мной, — сказал он, немного помолчав, и в ответ услышал вздох и «да ладно». — Нет, серьезно. Спасибо, что составил компанию.

— Ага. Выбор был между этим и еще одним летом в Подземном мире. Ну, ладно, не так уж и плохо, когда у папы есть свободное время и мы действительно проводим его вместе, но все же — он немножко мудак и не особо с этим борется.

Он фыркнул и ткнул пальцем ноги в лодыжку Нико.

— Сказал парень, сдавший меня, чтоб добиться папиного одобрения, хоть мне и пришлось бы тогда три года сидеть в камере, а тебе стать марионеткой пророчества.

— Ну, да, — неловко произнес Нико и потер нос в той отвратительной манере, как делал всегда, если не хотел что-то обсуждать. — Но в конце концов я же выбрал тебя?

Тут Перси затих, борясь с желанием глупо лыбиться нависшим над ними линиям напряжения.

— К тому же, — как-то слишком быстро добавил Нико, словно пытаясь скрыть, как это могло прозвучать. — С тех пор я полностью изменил инфраструктуру в отцовской армии — после того как ты взял и разгромил ее в тот раз. С тех пор он относится ко мне с бóльшим уважением.

— Правда? Я и не думал, что у тебя к этому талант.

— Ну, так уж и быть, бóльшую часть идей я почерпнул из старых стратегий в Мифомагии, но ты бы удивился, насколько это похожие вещи.

— А.

Между ними повисла тишина, спокойная, и до этого момента Перси не понимал, как он _скучал_ по этому, чтобы кто-то просто был рядом.

Отсюда он мог слышать рокот океана вдалеке, когда тот набегал на мол, ударялся о камни, и под всем этим, неясное бормотание морских коньков, болтовню семейки выдр, обсуждавших преимущества водорослей разной степени солености, и тихую песню, которую напевала себе под нос морская богиня, думая, что никто ее не услышит. Дома же все еще жужжала стиральная машинка Криса, звук порывами доносился до них из открытого внизу окна. Где-то на улице две женщины громко соглашались друг с другом насчет чего-то, рассыпаясь переливами смеха и не думая о тех, кто может услышать.

Было так мирно, только они и прохладная летняя ночь, так что когда Нико приподнялся на локте, полусклонившись над Перси, он инстинктивно повел головой, чтобы сфокусироваться на лице Нико, и не удивился, когда Нико наклонился, так что их губы соприкоснулись, разве что чуть-чуть, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы это его беспокоило — он словно бы знал, что такое могло случиться, и это было не так уж странно. Он вынул руку из-под своей головы, позволив ей опуститься на щеку Нико, и просто позволил поцелую длиться так, как ему вздумается, переходя то к верхней губе, то к нижней, перетекая от изгибов губ к их уголкам, прикосновениями легкими, как звуки, как вздохи, и такими же простыми.

Может, он был пьян, может просто не хотел говорить _нет_ , позволить длиться этому как можно дольше, но когда вес Нико стал неуклонно смещаться в его сторону, он схватился за его майку и медленно, целеустремленно потянул, пока Нико не понял намек. Перси слегка раздвинул ноги, чтобы Нико мог улечься поверх него, грудью на грудь, нога Перси оплела ногу Нико. Локтями он оперся с обеих сторон головы Перси, так что ему пришлось слегка изогнуть шею, чтобы его губы по прежнему были на губах Нико, от чего он все меньше хотел отказаться, особенно после того, как Нико осторожно провел кончиком языка по его опухшей нижней губе.

Они целовались медленно, не спеша, тихо, настойчиво постанывая, пальцы Нико вцепились в завязки на его толстовке, и тихо стучало сердце Нико под ладонью Перси, и если бы он не был так занят, ему бы показалось странным то, что лежа здесь, целуясь с Нико ди Анджело на крыше в Хасэ, он был так счастлив, как не был уже очень, очень давно.

 

 

Просыпался он медленно, долго потягивался, поднимал ноги под накинутым на него одеялом, подтягивал их к себе. Он снова вжался в нагретое им место, и медленно моргнул, так медленно, что часы с восьми тридцати успели перейти на девять двадцать один. Где-то после десяти он все же проснулся, когда Нико, не подумав, скинул свои ноги с дивана прямо ему на ребра.

— Эй! — громко запротестовал он, ударив Нико по стремительно убранным ногам.

— Прости! — Нико заморгал мутными со сна глазами, глядя, как он лежал в своем гнезде из одеял и подушек у дивана. — Забыл, что ты здесь.

— Не верю, — заворчал Перси, пряча лицо в подушке, но понимая, что теперь уснуть не удастся. — Тебе просто нравится бить лежачего.

— Да, в моем стиле, — донесся сверху саркастичный ответ.

Пока он садился, тянул скомкавшуюся на ребрах рубашку вниз и протирал сонные глаза, Нико сидел, поджав ноги, на диванных подушках, и смотрел на него из-под опущенных ресниц и спутанных волос. Когда Перси посмотрел на него, он бессознательно облизал губы с выжидающим выражением на лице, и Перси почувствовал, как внутри у него все сжалось.

— Нико, слушай… — начал он, но его прервали.

— Вот уж нет. — Сердце Перси сделало кульбит, что было по-своему приятно, от того, как Нико на него надвинулся. — Ты не был пьян. Эта отмазка не прокатит. Я помню. Ты помнишь. Ты _поцеловал меня в ответ._

И вот это, простое изумление в голосе Нико, окончательно его довело. Перси вскочил на ноги и обежал кофейный столик, так что тот теперь был между ними, словно предмет и расстояние что-то меняли.

— Нет, нет, — сказал, подняв руки. — Нет, нет, нет. Это не… это не… Нико, ты не… У меня есть _девушка_.

— Которую ты не видел уже больше года! — воскликнул Нико так, словно не мог поверить, что Перси вообще поднял эту тему. — Откуда тебе знать, не поступила ли она так же?

— Что, поцеловала тебя?

— Нет. _Решила двигаться дальше_.

— Да потому что не от чего тут двигаться дальше! — гневно разразился он. — Я люблю ее, и нам хорошо вместе. Так что если рассчитывал… если ты думал… блин, нет. Ты ошибся. Мне жаль. Ты ошибся.

Глаза Нико горели яростью, но он тут же закрыл их и с безразличным видом пожал плечами.

— Похер, — ответил он, внезапно встал и прошел на кухню. Не зная, что делать, Перси последовал за ним.

— Нико, это… — попытался начать он, мягким извиняющимся тоном, но Нико просто отмахнулся и отрезал.

— Все в порядке, — и добавил, — Как думаешь, есть здесь что-то, что можно пить до полудня? — он наклонился и стал рыться в холодильнике Криса.

Перси смотрел, как он отодвигал в сторону пивные банки и поднимал картонки из-под еды, если те еще не пустили побеги, и пребывал в некоторой растерянности и неуверенности, что же с этим делать. Как парень, он понимал, что частично неловкость Нико объясняется тем, что он открыл Перси нечто, что тот мог использовать против него, слишком быстро решив, что Перси чувствовал к нему то же самое, хотя Перси не знал даже, к какой стороны к этому подойти. Чего Нико от него _хотел?_ Ну, ладно, допустим, но не мог же он правда _подумать_ …

Нико захлопнул холодильник, как раз когда вошел Крис с припухшим от сна лицом и в трусах на размер меньше, чем позволительно носить после вечеринки.

— У тебя здесь нет ничего безалкогольного, — сердито бросил он ему и прошествовал к двери, насколько это было возможно, подрастеряв изящество, поспешно обуваясь и подпрыгивая на одной ноге. Крис недоуменно смотрел на Перси.

— Что с ним?

 _«Он тут выяснил, что ему нравится засовывать язык мне по самые гланды, а я не уверен, нравится ли мне это»_ , — подумал Перси, но в такую рань Крису незачем в этом разбираться, так что он просто пожал плечами и произнес.

— Кто знает?

Крис тоже пожал плечами и сказал.

— Так что тебе на завтрак? Я делаю классный омлет.

На практике «классный омлет» означал «нечто, в чем столько масла, соли и жира, что просто чудо, что артерии не сдаются и не помирают в мучениях», что, по мнению Перси, было просто замечательно.

— Так вы двое сегодня возвращаетесь в Токио?

Перси взглянул на него, пожал плечами и сказал с набитым ртом.

— Не знаю. Есть тут чем заняться?

— Нууу, не знаю, море еще мокрое?

И так Перси получил кипу мятых карт, нечеткие указания и _«Увидимся через пару часиков, ага?»._

Он сидел на крыльце, неуверенный, как он здесь оказался, и захотел хотя бы зубы почистить или что-то такое, но вспомнил, что они ничего толком с собой не принесли. Он осторожно выдохнул в ладони и понюхал. Ну, неплохо, но не помешало бы хоть жвачку пожевать. Карты были сложены как попало, загибы были в местах, где они вряд ли предусматривались, и он сунул их в задний карман. Как и почти все в Японии, Хасэ был не таким уж большим городом, Крис сказал просто придерживаться главных улиц и дальше все пойдет само собой.

Он наблюдал, как парочка воробьев дурашливо гонялись друг за дружкой вокруг линий электропередач, когда Нико вернулся с менее кровожадным видом и банкой холодного кофе в руках. Он удивленно заморгал, заметив сидевшего тут Перси.

Перси прыжком поднялся на ноги, и в глазах Нико мелькнула осторожная надежда.

— Вот ты где! — сказал он, решив проигнорировать это. Он схватил его за запястье и потянул за собой, вызвав неодобрительный возглас, когда кофе у Нико полилось через край банки. — Пошли, будем смотреть достопримечательности!

— Эээ, серьезно? Я надеялся, что мы поедем обратно. У нас переодеться не во что.

Перси задержал на нем взгляд.

— Ну, если ты собираешься ныть из-за этого, как девчонка…

— Вот уж нет! — Нико ускорился, теперь они шли бок о бок. — А Крис с нами не пойдет?

— Ему сегодня в школу.

— …но сегодня же суббота?

— Ага. — хохотнул Перси. — Здесь по субботам учатся. Не знал?

— Ох, — Нико наморщил нос. — Нет. Рад, что не хожу здесь в школу.

В ответ он получил тычок в плечо.

— Сказал тот, что _никогда_ не ходил в школу.

— Именно, — высокомерно произнес Нико. — Слишком люблю свои семь выходных в неделю, большое спасибо.

И так между ними все снова стало в порядке. Они не простили друг друга, ведь это значило бы, что есть что прощать, но у них все в порядке. Они пошли по улице — в итоге Перси пил кофе Нико, пока тот пытался разобраться в картах. Когда он в третий раз пожаловался на то, что все написано непонятными символами, Перси закатил глаза и перевернул карту англоязычной стороной вверх.

— …Конечно, — сказал Нико. — Ладно. Ага, мы… эй! — он поднес карту ближе к лицу. — Это же… Я и не знал, что мы так близко к острову Эносима!

— Эээ, что?

— Ты чо! — Нико с энтузиазмом помахал картой у него перед носом. — Эносима! Один из лучших развлекательных центров за пределами Токио! Теперь, когда там захоронена Одиннадцатая Муза, там должно быть еще лучше.

— Чего-чего?

— Одиннадцатая муза. Ты знаешь, о ком я. — Не увидев понимания в глазах Перси, Нико разочарованно вздохнул. — Ты ни черта не смыслишь в греческом наследии, амиго. Ладно. О Десяти Музах ты же слышал? Дочери Зевса и источники всего божественного вдохновения в искусстве и театре… Ты их по-любому видел по телеку. Они в маппет-шоу. Ага, так. Их было одиннадцать, но с одиннадцатой случилась какая-то трагедь, вроде что-то насчет ее девственности и еще чего, так или иначе, она умерла, и когда боги переехали на Олимп, ее могила переместилась на остров Эносима. В месте ее захоронения в ближайшие лет сто наверняка народится куча юных талантов.

— Ага. И ты хочешь проверить.

— Ну, это еще и охуенный курорт.

— Ага. Точно. Крис хотел, чтобы мы сначала посмотрели на Амида Будду, и он должен быть где-то там наверху. Так что потом можем отправиться в как-там-ее.

— Ага, конечно… Кстати, что такое Амида Будда?

— Чтоб я знал. Я только слышал, как люди о нем говорят. Давай найдем и выясним.

Сказать легче, чем сделать. «Где-то там наверху» обнаружился райончик с жилыми домами и различными заведениями, но без каких-либо полезных указателей. Что было хуже всего, куда бы они ни сворачивали, они все время шли в гору. Хоть Перси и был неуязвим, но в боку у него закололо, что, по его мнению, отстой и как-то лишало все смысла — толку от него в бою с одышкой? Или как он мог помочь найти национальную достопримечательность, если он был готов сдаться и сесть на тротуар.

— Еще раз, как место называется? — полюбопытствовал Нико, когда они остановились на светофоре. Перси с некоторым удовольствием отметил, что он тоже смотрел на дороге не в ту сторону. Казалось, они были в центре города — прилавки обрамляли улицу с обеих сторон, в них продавалось все, от печенья и сырой рыбы до сувенирных болванчиков и пачек открыток с видами.

— Храм Котокуин.

— Знаешь, мы могли бы спросить у кого-нибудь дорогу, — подметил Нико, закипая.

— По-моему, мы уже обошли в Хасэ все места, где его нет, — усмехнулся Перси. — Рано или поздно мы его найдем.

— Конечно, — закатил глаза Нико. — Я, пожалуй, спрошу дорогу.

— У кого?

— У того парня. — Нико указал — через дорогу от них стоял очень странный мужчина и смотрел, как маленькая девочка с очень озадаченным видом играет с пластиковым мобильником. У мужчины волосы были собраны в ослабленный пучок на затылке, но вся остальная голова была гладкой, как вареное яйцо, и на нем был простой неяркий халат… Летняя юката, запоздало припомнил Перси. Но эта выглядела еще более старомодно, чем те, что Перси видел на пожилых людях.

До него дошло, только когда девочка прошла прямо сквозь парня, словно того здесь и не было.

— Он мертвый! — встревожено сказал он.

— Ну да, именно, — сказал Нико прямо-таки радостно, и чего бы ему не радоваться, подумал Перси. Для Нико встретить на улице мертвеца должно было быть как встретить старого друга детства. — И он, наверное, знает район лучше, чем сама земля, так что я спрошу его. Ты можешь просто стоять и притворяться, что не потерялся.

 — Спасибо, так и поступлю, — в Перси заговорил тестостерон.

Нико пересек улицу, чтобы поговорить с парнем, и Перси расфокусировал взгляд, чтобы его заволок Туман. Мужчина в древнем одеянии исчез, и выглядело это так, словно Нико весело болтал с уличным фонарем. Заметила, похоже, только маленькая девочка с игрушечным мобильником; она выглядывала из-за стильных штанов матери, приоткрыв от любопытства рот.

— Ну? — спросил он, когда Нико вернулся. — Как поживает дядюшка Лестер?

— Нормально. Недостаток в том, что он мертв, но к этому со временем привыкаешь.

И было даже грустно, что Перси на это и не моргнул.

— Ладно. Он знает, куда идти?

— Ага. Идти туда и повернуть налево. — Он указал — в горку.

— Ну конечно, — мрачно сказал Перси.

К счастью, почти сразу стало ясно, что что-то они делали верно — толпы на улицах становились тем гуще, чем дальше они шли, и пару раз им пришлось прижаться к обочине, когда мимо них проезжал огромный туристический автобус.

— О боги, посмотри! — Нико внезапно схватил его за руку и указал туда, где улица в общем-то заканчивалась тупиком. — Храм Котокуин! Мы нашли его! Наконец-то!

Радостно крича, он побежал и успел достигнуть ворот, прежде чем заметил, что Перси рядом не было. Нахмурившись, он сбавил темп, остановился, обернулся и пошел к нему обратно.

— Что… — начал он.

— Слишком… много… ходьбы… — тяжело дышал Перси. — Не могу… Думаю, не смогу… нет, нет, ты иди. — Очень медленно и драматично он упал на колени, одной рукой держась за сердце, другой махая Нико. Тот, видимо, ничуть не переживал, мудак бессердечный. — Нет, иди! Спасайся! Не оглядывайся! Я… я… — со вздохом он перекатился на бок, и для пущего театрального эффекта, высунул язык и притворился мертвым.

— Ты поехавший, — сообщил ему Нико, схватил его за обеими руками за рубашку и потянул вверх, со смехом потащил к очереди у ворот, где они застопорились за группой японских школьников и их измученным учителем, который пытался провести их всех через ворота с минимальным ущербом. Они заплатили за вход и вошли.

Амида Будда, как они узнали, был меньшей из двух идентичных статуй; одна была здесь в префектуре Камакура, бóльшая была в Наре. Эта статуя также называлась Камакура Дайбуцу, и у нее прежде был свой храм, построенный вокруг нее (отсюда и прилипшее название, храм Котокуин), но потом цунами смыло его где-то в пятнадцатом веке. Теперь она стояла на открытом пьедестале и привлекала сотни тысяч посетителей каждый год, некоторые приходили просто, чтобы потом сказать, что видели ее, другие молились и медитировали вместе с ней, и покупали дико дорогие талисманы на удачу в туристическом центре.

— Знаешь, у меня тоже есть буклет, — посчитал нужным отметить Нико, выслушав пару минут рассказа. — И что бы ты там ни думал, я тоже умею читать.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — сказал Перси. Перед ними вырисовывалась статуя, просто мужчина, сидевший скрестив ноги и положив руки ладонями вверх, казалось, он просто так уснул. У него еще были очень оттянутые мочки, что развеселило Перси больше, чем следовало.

— Эй, хочешь глянуть, что внутри? — он указал на знак, где было сказано, что они могут полую часть внутри Амида Будды всего за двадцать йен.

Нико не выглядел впечатленным.

— Увидеть, что внутри большой зеленой статуи? — сказал он. — На что можно смотреть внутри большой зеленой статуи?

— В этом-то и загадка! — подколол его Перси. — Ну давай, когда еще выпадет такая возможность?

— Очевидно, колокол, — ответил ему Нико пятнадцать минут и сорок йен спустя. — Как волнующе. Рад, что мы тащились сюда ради этого.

Они спускались по низким ступенькам, и оглянулись, чтобы еще разок взглянуть на Амида Будду, гигантского человека, просидевшего в позе лотоса, размышляя над внутренним устройством вселенной, добрую половину тысячелетия.

Перси весело посмотрел на него, когда он вздрогнул, склонив голову и изучая выцветшую зеленую статую.

— Замерз?

Нико в шутку закатил глаза.

— Буду греться твоим дыханием, пока ты тараторишь без умолку.

Перси рассмеялся и хлопнул Нико по голове, тот споткнулся и послал ему сердитый взгляд, но было видно, что он сдерживал улыбку.

И тут Амида Будда встал.

 

 

Он не был уверен, что именно увидели смертные сквозь Туман, но японцы быстро сделали то, что у них получалось лучше всего: запаниковали и ринулись толпой на выход. Перси за шкирку схватил Нико и вытащил, чтобы их обоих не затоптали.

Амида Будда с трудом встал на ноги с таким жутким звуком, какой не издаст и самый заржавевший трактор, если его завести. Все дико скрипело и визжало, пока он потягивался, высоко подняв над головой руки и зевая. Затем, смутившись, он поправил свою тогу и сдвинувшуюся шляпу. Взглянув вниз, он мощно вздохнул, разнеся невыносимый запах плесени.

Его пустые глаза моргнули.

— Ну, не стоит всем одновременно меня приветствовать, — огласил он низким, рокочущим голосом, который сильно напоминал Перси Муфасу из Короля Льва. Он взглянул вниз на двор, который резко опустел, за исключением Перси и Нико.

У Нико отвисла челюсть, выглядело это ровно столь же привлекательно, сколь прозвучало. Перси отпустил его воротник и отошел.

— Э, — пожалуй, это все, что он мог из себя выдавить, но к счастью Амида Будда и не ожидал многого.

— Ох, нет, вы это несерьезно, — пожаловался он, только теперь разглядев свои плечи. Он попытался стереть веками накапливавшееся птичье дерьмо своей огромной ладонью, размерами с BMW. Звук был такой, словно били в гонг. — Противно-то как. Что, уже и помедитировать спокойно нельзя?

— Нннгр? — сказал кто-то очень маленький. Может, он сам.

Статуя медленно повернула голову в его сторону, и, насколько это было возможно для статуи, просветлела.

— О! Полукровки! Здóрово! — он спустился с пьедестала одним мощным прыжком и хлопнулся на ступеньки, отчего земля содрогнулась. Он наклонился к ним, опершись локтями о колени. — Я давно не видел вашего брата, с тех самых пор, как треклятая буря закинула меня сюда, далеко от Европы. Скажите, где я именно?

— 35,22 северной широты, 139,32 восточной долготы, — тут же ответил Перси, и, осознав, что произнес это как автоответчик, добавил со всем возможным уважением, — сэр.

Глаза Будды заулыбались.

— Сын Посейдона, да? Он всегда был самым нелюбимым из моих двоюродных дедушек. Это из-за его неспособности держать себя в руках я очутился здесь, знаешь ли.

Тут земля у них под ногами накренилась, и теперь ощущения были не такие, словно многотонная статуя скачет, как ребенок на кровати, а как при настоящем землетрясении. Каменная дорожка потрескалась, как ледяная корка. Будда сердито посмотрел на Перси и Нико, споткнувшихся и повалившихся наземь, затем повернул голову к морю.

— Жри кораллы, ты, бога кусок! — заревел он. — Это правда и ты это знаешь.

Он снова повернулся к ним, и лицо его комично вытянулось.

— Блин, гляньте на это, — он вытянул перед собой ногу, высоко подтянул складки тоги. Перси быстро перевел взгляд на части тела повыше, а рядом с ним далеко не такой тактичный Нико вскрикнул и прикрыл глаза ладонью. Статуя схватила себя за ляжку и потрясла. — Ужас просто. Почему никто не сказал мне, что у меня с бедрами? Я целую вечность буду сбрасывать этот жир.

— Бывает, если просидишь несколько сотен лет в одном положении, — пробормотал Нико из-за переплетенных пальцев.

Глаза Будды вновь сощурились.

— Что, правда? — отвлекшись от нытья об утраченных мышцах, он осмотрелся, словно окружающее его до этого не интересовало. — О, здóрово, моя обувка все еще здесь, — отметил он, заметив гигантскую пару сандалий, висевшую над туристическим центром. — А вот это все что такое?

— Ну ты типа знаменитой достопримечательности, — выложил Перси, все еще лежа на земле. Он начал потихоньку приходить в себя, потому что Амида Будда, похоже, не спешил их прихлопнуть и скормить своим отпрыскам, или еще как-то их сожрать, как делало большинство монстров. — Люди со всего мира приезжают к тебе помолиться и помедитировать с тобой.

— Серьезно? Как странно. Я всего-то присел подумать, как мне добраться обратно домой. Кажется, Торо, мы больше не в Каракассе. — Он задумчиво потер живот и нахмурился, потыкал в него сильнее с явно озадаченным видом.

— Э, ну у тебя в животе сделали колокольню.

— …ага, — сказала статуя.

Тут ей пришлось остановиться и обдумать это, у Перси как раз нашлась минутка, чтобы собраться, встать на ноги и поднять Нико. Другой парень решительно и мучительно молчал, и когда Перси вопросительно поднял бровь, он бросил на него взгляд, в котором читалось: «если бы ты меня послушал и мы поехали сегодня на остров Эносима, как я хотел, мы бы сейчас здесь не были и не слушали, как Амида Будда жалуется, что у него ляжки разжирели». И тогда он задумался, как ему удалось это понять из одного только взгляда.

— Молодой человек, — внезапно сказал Амида Будда, напугав их. Он задумчиво указал на Перси. — Могу ли я спросить, вам недавно дырку в зубе ничем не заполняли?

Бывали дни, когда Перси оставалось только отойти в сторонку и восхищаться, какая же у него чокнутая жизнь, а обсуждение дырок в зубе с национальной достопримечательностью как раз входило в их число. Он кивнул.

— А. Я так и думал. Я сделан из материала, весьма схожего с тем, что у тебя во рту. Порода все же притягивает породу. Ты же понимаешь, о чем я? — это уже было сказано для Нико, которого он, казалось, до этого момента особо не замечал. — Ты управляешь землей, так?

Нико очень, очень старался не выглядеть растерянным, и преуспел в этом примерно так же, как нью-йоркские Гиганты преуспевали в футболе.

— Ну, мой отец Аид, так что да, наверное.

— А почему вообще так? — Нахмурившись, спросил его Перси. — Это ж моего отца называют Колебателем Земли. Но я ничего не могу из того, что можешь ты.

В ответ Нико только пожал плечами.

— Почва просто состоит из кучи всего мертвого, хорошенько перетертого. Никто лучше меня не управляется с мертвым, так что это не так уж трудно.

Каким-то образом, несмотря на пустые овальные глаза и мочки, буквально свисавшие до плеч, Амида Будда умудрился выглядеть удивленным.

— Вы серьезно. Вы впрямь не знаете?

— Не знаем чего?

— Чего могут достичь Посейдон и Аид, если бы они перестали быть невероятно упертыми ослами и научились работать вместе. — Он скрестил ноги, наклонился вперед, и вид у него был как у четырехлетки, зачарованного червяком, выкопанным под дождем. — Ваши силы лишь частица той, что у них, но даже этого больше чем достаточно. Дитя, управляющее морями, и дитя, управляющее землей, могли бы двигать континенты, дай им нужную мотивацию. Как вы думаете, почему столько опустошительных войн вызвано детьми Большой Тройки? Знаете, — добавил он больше для себя, чем для них, — кому-то следует предложить им трем заключить соглашение больше не иметь детей со смертными. Это всегда приводит к катастрофе.

Перси и Нико обменялись взглядами, глаза Нико были прикрыты, он выглядел погруженным в мысли, таким Перси его еще не видел. Перси чувствовал примерно то же самое. Двигать континенты? Он и Нико, который все еще выглядел до смешного тощим в своей летной куртке, а уши забавно торчали. Они никак не могли объединить силы даже чтобы спустить с холма ведро воды, не то что войну развязать.

И тут ему внезапно пришла мысль, насколько иначе сложилась бы их дружба, если б они росли в одно время и встретились, когда они еще были детьми в лагере для полубогов, которые часто влипали в смертельную опасность. Научились бы они действовать сообща, если бы сестра Нико не умерла и им бы не пришлось соперничать из-за пророчества, которым не могли управлять?

— Что? — сказал Нико, когда взгляд задержался на несколько ударов сердца дольше, чем следовало.

— Ничего, — сказал Нико, чувствуя себя так, словно ему прилетело в живот чем-то тяжелым. Могли ли они стать такими, как дети Посейдона и Аида, разорвавшие мир на части в ходе второй мировой?

Была ли у них и впрямь такая сила?

— Эй, полукровки? — Амида Будда помахал у них перед лицами своей ручищей размером с трактор. — Полукровки! Какой сейчас век?

 

 

К тому времени, как они прояснили ситуацию растерянному толстожопому памятнику, было уже ближе к вечеру, краски на горизонте уже темнели. Они оставили его сидеть на пьедестале и размышлять о своем новом существовании, подбородок он в задумчивости опустил на кулак, и, проходя через врата храма, Нико пошутил, что так он наверное и проведет следующие полтысячелетия, как покрытый какахами мыслитель.

Во второй раз прогулка по Хасэ заняла меньше времени — они знали, куда идут, и людей вокруг было меньше, и туристических лавках, и в очередях к прилавкам со съестным.

Всю дорогу Нико беспрестанно болтал: если Будда в Камакуре оказался малым божеством, которого случайно перенесло на другой континент, то что насчет бóльшей статуи в Наре? Были ли другие боги, обосновавшиеся вдалеке от тогдашнего Олимпа, и если так, то сколько, и задавался ли кто вопросом, чем занимались их дети и нападали ли на них чудовища? И если уж на то пошло, раз Будда был греческим богом, во главе скольких еще основных религий были греческие боги или полукровки? Перси смотрел, как он шел и говорил, как он махал руками, следуя за своей мыслью, и ему хотелось, действительно хотелось.

И нет, он впрямь не знал, чего именно ему хотелось, но выяснить было не так уж трудно.

Он мимолетно, лишь мимолетно подумал о тот, как выглядели глаза Аннабет, когда он видел ее в последний раз, у больницы, она оперлась о такси, руки, сжатые в кулаки, она спрятала в карманы и прошептала: «Жди меня, Рыбьи мозги, хорошо?».

И затем все ушло, воспоминание прохудилось, словно резина на подошвах его кроссовок, и он потянулся, схватил пальцами манжету на куртке Нико. Нико умолк и вопросительно посмотрел на него, а Перси качнулся к нему, сделал шаг, другой, пока не увидел, как лицо его озарилось пониманием.

— Привет, — произнес сын Аида, широко улыбаясь, от уличных фонарей в его глазах загорались огоньки.

— Привет, — ответил Перси, а Нико не колеблясь приблизился к нему.

— Как дела?

— Хорошо. У тебя? — последние слова растаяли, забытые, когда Перси сократил расстояние между ними и поцеловал его. Все было не так, как вчера: они лишь несколько минут невинно соприкасались губами, вспоминая ощущения, а затем губы открылись языки переплелись друг с другом, их касания были легкими, испытующими,. Затем Нико прижался к нему, высокий, жилистый и теплый, небритый подбородок касался его кожи; он держал его так, словно ничего больше никогда не хотел.

Они все целовались, а рядом с ними на витрине болванчики Амида Будды задумчиво качали головами.

 

 

— Ох, слава богам! — сказал Крис, когда они наконец к нему вернулись. Он открыл дверь нараспашку, надвинул очки повыше, и, когда он увидел их одинаковые лица без всякого выражения, из горла его раздался звук, словно он хотел удушить их гитарной струной и не был до конца уверен, что за это его похвалят. — Камакура Дайбуцу? Это во всех новостях — все в панике, недоумевают, что за шестерни во имя Аида там пришли в движение, так что я полагаю, во всем виноваты вы, и уж простите меня, что рад видеть вас в целости. — Он со вздохом зашел обратно в дом.

Все еще стоя на крыльце, они обменялись веселыми взглядами. Перси уже почти забыл, что весь остальной мир тоже как-то отреагировал бы на то, что Амида Будда встал и провозгласил, что просто присел подумать, как вернуться домой.

Как-то вышло, что это не казалось самым памятным событием дня.

— Еще посмотрим, приглашу ли я вас еще! — донеслось из дома, что они посчитали за приглашение войти.

— Ну, — сказал сын Деметры, после того как он успокоился и они объяснили ему случившееся, — Туман и Гермес как-то приврут по самым острым моментам, и вместе они придумают какое-нибудь объяснение. И все же мне интересно, почему он решил проснуться именно сегодня. — По его взгляду было ясно, что он все еще считал их в этом как-то виновными.

Нико пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Он что-то говорил о зубной пломбе у Перси, но не думаю, что пробудило именно это.

Крис опять уставился на них. «Как вышло, что вы не умерли? Определенно если какой-то закон природы, согласно которому одноклеточные вроде вас выживать не должны», — этого он не произнес, но по бровям это вполне читалось.

Тут Перси откланялся и сказал, что им пора бы возвращаться в город («Да, пожалуйста, а то вы решите поднять все остальные местные памятники, чтобы они пустили волну»), Крис с ними распрощался и дал им свой номер телефона и растение, что было бы странно, не будь он сыном богини урожая.

Нико странно поглядывал на растение, пока они шли на станцию, наблюдая, как то мерно покачивалось с каждым шагом.

— И что мы будем с ним делать? — спросил он в замешательстве.

— Понятия не имею, — сказал столь же растерянный Перси. — Попытаемся не убить?

Когда возвращаешься в город в такой час, давки избежать невозможно — Перси это понимал еще до того, как они отправились. В Хасэ был туристический сезон, поскольку в храме Хасэ-Дора как раз расцвела гортензия («Ничего особенного в этом нет», — сказал им Крис с мечтательным, преисполненным любви выражением, которое они надеялись больше никогда не увидеть, — «если вы не любите цветы»).

Нико заартачился, когда увидел, сколько людей было в подъехавшем поезде, но Перси со смехом подтолкнул его в спину и сказал.

— Ну, давай, всегда может влезть больше людей.

Им повезло, вышло достаточно людей — оживленно обсуждая что-то, что Перси почти был уверен, касалось Амида Будды, но он мог и ошибаться — чтобы они могли проскользнуть в угол у двери, где они могли опереться о поручни и стенки вагона, а не о других людей.

Поезд отошел от станции, покачиваясь на рельсах, и люди вели себя истинно по-японски — они отводили взгляд от тех, с кем делили личное пространство, старались опираться на друзей, а не незнакомцев, и прижимали свои вещи к груди.

Поезд катился, взгляд Нико был обращен куда-то поверх плеча Перси, он высматривал проблески океана в узких промежутках между зданиями, где мелькала восхитительная сверкающая синева, пока они, наконец-то, не отъехали от побережья и не устремились в сторону Токио. Перси же продолжал смотреть на него, без стеснения и может с легким любопытством. Нико, чуть-чуть обогнавший его в росте, прислонился к двери, великодушно позволяя ему почувствовать себя выше, и стоя так близко, Перси мог видеть все: как оливковая кожа Нико обтягивает скулы, словно он только что выбрался из могилы (как в принципе и было), темные круги под запавшими, как у наркомана, глазами, и он мог представить, как его мама стала бы причитать и пытаться его откормить. Его тело под летной курткой было тонким, жилистым, и обманчиво сильным, и Перси возбуждала мысль, что он мог положить свою руку куда угодно, а Нико даже не был бы против.

Почти что против его воли пальцы нашли полоску открытой кожи между рубашкой Нико и местом, где боксеры Нико торчали над ремнем, и он легко провел ими по ней, от одной бедренной косточки к другой.

Нико обернулся к нему, приподнял бровь.

Когда стало ясно, что Перси не намерен убирать руку, его губы изогнулись в неуверенной улыбке, которая быстро исчезла, сменившись на нечто сосредоточенное и решительное.

— Знаешь, — тихо проговорил он. — Мне всегда говорили сторониться извращенцев в поезде.

— Правильно, — мрачно согласился Перси. — Никогда не угадаешь, кто извращенец, а кто нет.

Тихонько рассмеявшись, Нико подтянул его ближе, так, что они прижались друг к другу. Пальцы Перси легли ему на поясницу, зажатые между теплым телом Нико и металлом двери. Нико глазами пробежался по их вагону, проверяя, вдруг кто из стоявших чуть ли не у них на головах смотрел в их сторону, и убедившись, что никто не смотрел, он повернулся к Перси и чмокнул его, быстро, словно подмигнул.

И это не должно было вызвать такой взрыв радости, яркой и обжигающей, где-то глубоко внутри Перси, но так и было, и он зарылся лицом в плечо Нико, держа в одной руке растение, а в другой костлявого полубога, и думал, долго ли это продлится.

 

 

Оказалось, довольно-таки.

Он не был уверен, как так получилось, но суббота перетекла в воскресенье, а воскресенье в понедельник, и честно говоря, он не вряд ли мог что-то рассказать об этих днях, не упомянув Нико.

Почти год прошел с тех пор, как он делал нечто такое, мог делать такое, и ему понадобилась почти неделя, чтобы перестать даже самую малость колебаться, прежде чем поцеловать Нико, словно спрашивая, хорошо? Можно? И он много целовал Нико, потому что он мог, потому что это приятно — лучше чем приятно, потрясающе — подойти к нему, не зависимо от того, чем он занят, прямо в личное пространство, смотреть, как зрачки расширяются, чтобы сфокусироваться на тебе, и знать, что можно поцеловать и тебя поцелуют в ответ.

А Нико… Нико делал то же самое. То бросал ключи, когда они вернулись в первый день из Хасэ, и хватал Перси за толстовку, притягивая его губы к своим; то садился на него в кресле, пока он пытался смотреть Губку Боба Квадратные Штаны с дубляжом; тот подкрадывался сзади, пока он брился, отчего он аж подпрыгивал.

— Что за… Нико, осторожнее!

— И что ты сделаешь? — пробормотал Нико ему в ухо, кладя руки на грудь Перси, и даже через хлопковую пижаму он чувствовал каждый палец, четкий и очень теплый. — Себя ты порезать не можешь. Теперь убери эту хрень с лица — я хочу засунуть язык тебе в глотку и предпочитаю вкус тебя, а не крема для бритья.

Дай ему волю, они бы вообще без надобности не выходили из квартиры — у японцев жалкое представление, что целоваться на людях нельзя, с чем Перси был в какой-то мере согласен, потому что это означало, что Нико останется с ним дома, пальцы на шее Перси, губы терзают друг друга, но у Нико были другие планы.

— Ой, да ладно, — смеялся он, отодвинув нитки с ракушками, пока Перси рылся в морозилке в поисках чего-нибудь, что можно закинуть в микроволновку. — Ты же еще не водил меня по годным японским забегаловкам. Я думал, это входит в культурную программу.

Перси странно на него посмотрел.

— Ты говоришь мне сводить тебя на свидание?

Кончики ушей Нико покраснели, но взгляда он не отвел и улыбнулся шире.

— Да. Это приказ.

Так что они они пошли в хорошее заведеньице с дим сам (под этим имелось в виду, что это единственное место с дим сам, где он бывал, так что «хорошее» означало, что сравнивать ему было не с чем), мимо которого Перси обычно проходил по дороге в прачечную, и Нико выглядел придурком только через раз, что уже было достижением. Он заставил Нико расплатиться («хреново с тобой на свидания ходить!») и затем, пока они стояли под козырьком на улице, Перси задумчиво посмотрел на него и спросил.

— Ты ведь еще не ел японские блинчики?

— А я хочу?

— Да, — уверенно кивнул Перси. — Хочешь.

В торговом центре, куда все ребята из лагеря ходили за покупками, была блинная, и Перси усадил Нико за столик в дальнем углу крошечной забегаловки, и стал весело болтать с заскучавшим на кассе студентиком.

— Охренеть, — отреагировал Нико, когда Перси вернулся с японским блинчиком и передал его ему; глаза у него распахнулись так же широко, как у Минни Маус на картинке за его спиной. — Я думал, блины подают с нутеллой или сахаром или еще чем. А это что такое?

— Мороженое, что-то вроде как похожее на взбитые сливки, клубника, банан, шоколадный соус, крекер, и думаю внизу еще хлопья.

— Охренеть, — повторил Нико. Затем последовало более логичное. — С какой стороны это есть?

Перси улыбнулся с видом победителя и стал ждать, пока Нико с этим разберется. Где-то через 4 минуты и столько же укусов блинчик начал распадаться, размазывая шоколад по его губам и щеке, а на бумажную обертку посыпалась клубника.

Радуясь, что его отличная идея и терпение оправдали себя, Перси пододвинулся и поставил свой кованый металлический стул с другой стороны стола, чтобы можно было наклониться и провести язык по щеке Нико.

Нико уставился на него, широко раскрыв глаза, дыхание у него сперло, на верхней губе были размазаны взбитые сливки.

— Ты только что... ты только что слизнул с меня шоколад? О боги, кто-то и впрямь так делает?

Перси что-то сказал, он не был уверен, что именно, это могло быть что угодно, потому что он положил руку на край стула Нико и еще наклонился. Поцелуй вышел неаккуратным, и слишком много в нем было сладкого, но их никто не видел, так что они продолжали целоваться.

В понедельник Перси нужно было провести тренировку в Лагере Полукровок.

Бился он так плохо, что даже Китти Лейн, которая терпеть не могла фехтовать и все боялась сломать ноготь, умудрилась попасть ему прямо в грудь, что удивило ее сильнее, чем его:

он чувствовал себя глупо, легко и отчужденно, словно рубашку и обувь он надел, а самого себя забыл дома и остался там с Нико дремать в кресле, словно кот. Самое странное то, что ему даже не пришлось объясняться: Гарри Фарландер из домика Гебы сказал: «Чуваку-то дают», — а остальные закивали и ответили «агаааа», подтверждая тем самым, что многие здесь повзрослели и им пора было перестать, это было жутковато.

 

Нико встретил его, когда он переступил порог: он кинул в сторону ключи, даже не посмотрел, куда они приземлились, а пальцы Нико впились ему в рубашку. Так просто было дать ей скользнуть вверх, свалиться куда-то, как и ключам, и прижаться к нему.

— Как прошла тренировка? — спросил Нико, нежно положив руки ему на лицо.

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Перси и прижал его к двери.

 

В среду они продолжили гулять — уже не так далеко, как Токио или Хасэ, потому что Перси уже не так волновался, что стоит ему отвернуться и Нико исчезнет в Подземный мир, и ощущение, что первым делом нужно показать ему самые лучшие места в Японии, пропало. Но он водил его в места неподалеку, о которых он знал просто потому что жил рядом, но повода зайти не было, пока не было никого, кому их можно показать.

Так проходили недели, Япония проносилась мимо них в буре неоновых фонарей, толп людей, клацанья палочек и несущихся поездов. Нико сражался с Перси на тренировке в Лагере Полукровок, костяные дубинки против Анаклузмоса, пока они оба не выбились из сил, и так легко было потом обниматься в тишине оружейной, смеясь и пытаясь отдышаться.

Нико еще несколько раз шутил насчет того, что Перси паршивый хозяин и не водит его куда-нибудь поесть, но это стало спорным вопросом, после того как Нико открыл для себя онигири. Они взяли несколько в магазине рядом с домом Перси для перекуса, когда собирались куда-то идти, и Нико сразу решил, что больше ничего ему в жизни не надо. Сам Перси этого не понимал: просто рис с какой-нибудь начинкой.

 

— Вы же сегодня здесь уже были? — сказала как-то вечером девушка на кассе, моментально забыв о своих обязанностях, когда Нико прошествовал к секции охлажденных товаров с таким видом, будто собирается выкопать клад с золотом, а Перси, удивленный проявлением личности с ее стороны, засмеялся, вызвав у нее улыбку.

— Знаешь, — сказал он позже, глядя, как Нико кладет магазинный пакет в холодильник. — Мне нравится, что ты, наверное, своего первенца отдашь за онигири с тунцом. Вообще-то, — он подошел ближе, и Нико инстинктивно обернулся к нему, прижался спиной к двери холодильника, его темные глаза блестели с любопытством. — Кажется, мне нравится в тебе все. Особенно как ты целуешься. Мне очень, очень, очень нравится, как ты меня целуешь.

И от того, как Нико тогда на него посмотрел, сверкая глазами и с дурным выражением на лице, полным желания, хотя Перси к нему еще даже не прикоснулся, он окончательно сдался.

У них еще были дни и недели, чтобы научиться этому, длинные туманные ночи на выдвижной кровати Перси, когда они научатся расстегивать пуговицы, выскальзывать из боксеров и не путаться при этом в своих и чужих руках, целоваться, двигаться, переплетать ноги и руки, не толкая друг друга локтями и коленями в живот и бедра, чтобы было абсолютно, смехотворно, до дрожи хорошо.

Но не сейчас. Сейчас они были неуклюжи и не спешили, желание делало их неловкими. Он двигался медленно, так медленно, пальцы скользили по бедру Нико, пока он целовал каждый кусочек открытой кожи, наслаждаясь такой возможностью, тем, что Нико был здесь, с ним, и он не хотел ничем напугать его. Он отчаянно хотел не разочаровать его.

Он уже один раз чувствовал подобное — только один раз.

Он вспомнил, как не так уж давно, будучи не сильно моложе, чем сейчас, он в первый раз занимался чем-то подобным с Аннабет. Когда ни с того ни с сего, пока они как-то в субботу целовались в тишине его комнаты, она просто скользнула рукой вниз по своему телу и стала расстегивать пуговицы на джинсах, а он сидел как громом пораженный и недоумевал, что же он такого сделал или сказал, чем заслужил это, и он вспомнил, каким осторожным он старался быть, максимально внимательным ко всему, он хотел сделать ей хорошо, чтобы она может быть решила, что с ним было не так уж плохо, и может она захотела бы как-нибудь повторить, а может и не один раз.

В этот раз было по-другому, но нуждался он в том же самом: в нем проснулся отчаянный инстинкт не испортить это, чтобы этот человек оставался здесь, с ним, как можно дольше.

— Нормально? — прошептал он в какой-то момент, проводя пальцами по темным волосам Нико.

Нико беспокойно повернул к нему голову и посмотрел на него как на идиота.

— Нормально? — повторил он и приподнялся, посмотрел на него, губы у него были мокрые, глаза сверкали, как крылья жука. — Это, это, это... ты лучше, чем нормально, — И в его голосе было что-то, что показалось ему знакомым, словно он прежде уже такое слышал. Он обернул руки вокруг талии Нико и притянул его ближе, думая, есть ли на свете что-то еще, кроме этого, ради чего стоило бы жить.

 

 

Перси знал, что напрашивается, когда отвел Нико в зал игровых автоматов, знал, что откладывал этот момент, и когда Нико увидел, куда они направляются, он вскинул кулак над головой и гаркнул.

— Я тебя так отделаю!

— Дерзкий, да? — сказал Перси.

Нико засмеялся, и, сверкая глазами, сказал.

— Да, но ты кое о чем забыл. Я вырос в казино Лотос. Мои первые воспоминания об игровых автоматах. У тебя нет даже шанса.

И Перси сражался, как мог. Японцы просто короли игровых состязаний — все, что можно было перевести в пиксели и игровые очки, они перевели, и весь день они провели перемещаясь от одной консоли к другой. Где-то на час они застряли в танцевальном соревновании с парочкой одиннадцатилеток, и в конце они утешали друг друга, что все в порядке, ребятишки играли играли в это с тех пор, как подросли достаточно, чтобы тащиться за мамой в торговый центр и вообще они просто притворялись людьми — при любых других обстоятельствах парочка четвероклашек никогда бы так их не отделала. Наверняка.

В какой-то момент, решив дать пальцам отдых от кнопок после особо утомительного раунда в каком-то шутере от первого лица, Нико нашел целый ряд различных игровых автоматов с игрушками.

Он обернулся к Перси, глаза горели, брови подняты.

— ...Что, — начал Перси, которому совсем не понравился этот взгляд.

— Я должен выиграть тебе приз в одном из них, — медленно и задумчиво произнес Нико. — Что-то вроде... — он оглянулся вокруг и указал, — Этого

Перси посмотрел на тщательно расставленных плюшевых Ститчей, каждый побольше телевизора и все одеты в костюмчики, варьировавшиеся от миленького до слегка жуткого, и со смехом дал Нико подзатыльник.

— Отстань, я тебе не девушка.

— То есть ты не хочешь, чтобы я выиграл тебе что-нибудь в знак симпатии? — Нико притворно захлопал ресницами.

— О боги, выпустите меня отсюда.

В итоге Нико все же выиграл Ститча, которого Перси наотрез отказался нести даже под угрозой смерти ( _ха-ха_ , сказал Нико), но еще они умудрились выиграть коробку конфет, несколько ерундовых игрушек на палец, и фигурку из аниме, которое они оба смотрели (тут они, возможно, прибегли к своим силам). В общем, это был хороший день в плане вытаскивания призов, хоть Перси просадил там недельную зарплату.

— Ладно, ладно, последняя, — сказал Нико, выбрав игру поближе к ввходу, на первый взгляд похожую на Rock Band, только с большой установкой барабанов бонго. — Последняя. Если выиграешь ты, ты получаешь все мной выигранное и официальное право хвастаться. Если выиграю я... — Он оглядел зал, пытаясь найти подходящее наказание. Он хищно ухмыльнулся. — Чувак. Если выиграю я, мы сфоткаемся в одной из этих фотокабинок.

— Договорились! — рассмеялся Перси, потому что насколько трудно может быть колотить что-то палками?

В своем эпичном проигрыше кроме себя ему винить было некого.

Нико, конечно же, выбрал самую девчачью фотокабинку: с яркими блестящими розовыми вставками на каждой фотографии, противные любому, кто не обладает чуткостью четырехлетней девочки; блестки, феечки, обещания, что они будут выглядеть как прекрасные принцессы.

— Ты всегда так раскручиваешь парней? — спросил Перси, сильно приправив вопрос сарказмом, пока Нико слишком уж радостно закидывал монетки в автомат.

— Не знаю. У меня никогда еще не было парня, — он смущенно улыбнулся ему.

Перси захлопал глазами.

— ...никогда? — удивленно сказал он, потому что поцелуи Нико были дерзкими, уверенными и требовательными с самого начала, словно губы и руки и бедра Перси всегда принадлежали ему, словно он уже привык к щетине на его подбородке, изгибу его кадыка и его плоской груди — все, что для Перси прежде было непривычно.

— Никогда, — подтвердил Нико с таким выражением лица, от которого в голове у Перси перемкнуло пару проводов. — В смысле, я понял, кто я такой, когда мне было тринадцать. Рассказывать мне было особо некому, так что от этих неловкостей я был избавлен, к тому же я выяснил, что живых геев в Подземном мире маловато. То есть я один такой.

Перси ухватил край рубашки Нико, мял его в кончиках пальцев.

— И что же ты сделал?

Ухмылка Нико стала шире.

— Как думаешь, что? — спросил он, и когда Перси бессвязно забормотал, прильнул и обвил руками его шею, добавив шепотом, — Было не так одиноко, как может показаться. Ведь у меня был ты... — Прикосновение, кончик пальца легко, как перышко, лег ему на губы. — ...вообще-то, был только ты, с того дня, когда ты выбрался из реки Стикс. Тогда до меня дошло. И ты... ты был в каждой моей фантазии с тех пор, как я узнал, что такое фантазия. — Его дыхание шевелило волосы на виске Перси. — Хочешь послушать, что я хотел с тобой сделать?

Перси судорожно вдохнул, в голове у него пульсировало от похоти.

— О боги, Нико, не говори так, — прошептал он и втолкнул его в будку.

В итоге они не смогли напечатать ни одну из получившихся фотографий, с чем они вполне были согласны.

Иногда они легко забывали, что они сыновья Посейдона и Аида, а не просто два парня, помешанные друг на друге, зажимающиеся как подростки, безрассудно целующиеся в темных углах комнат и на железнодорожных станциях, когда им казалось, что никто не смотрит.

Его поражало, насколько легко было забыть, что они не такие, как все.

На первую субботу каждого месяца в лагере планировались выезды: те, кто справился со своими заданиями и потрудился не нажить проблем и сохранить хоть сколько-то очков, мог обменять их на наличные и поехать с Перси куда-нибудь на экскурсию — в кино, на фестиваль, на концерт, куда бы они не договорились выбраться.

В этот раз выбрали караоке, и поскольку в поездку попадают только самые прилежные, почти всем из домика Гермеса пришлось остаться, но зато поехали все из домика Афины, и только дети Афины могли пойти в караоке-бар и достать свои калькуляторы. Перси прошел мимо них, слушая обрывки типа «при таком радиане», «блин, я что-то забыл посчитать», и «эй, пацаны, как думаете, сможем закачать порно на эти штуки?», и остановился поразмыслить над странностями своей жизни.

Разыгрывая из себя наседку, он не заметил, что Нико пропал, пока к нему не подкатила Дженнифер Мацуэда и не произнесла своим самым сладким и холодным тоном.

— Где твой парень?

На сцене Миранда Фарландер и ее старший брат Гарри бесстыдно распевали какую-то старую оду лесбийскому эксгибиционизму авторства Кэти Перри, зрители с энтузиазмом их поддерживали.

Перси нахмурился.

— Он мне не... — и понял, что это вопрос спорный.

Но Нико не зависал в баре, не было его и в туалете, и когда он снова прошел в толпе мимо Дженнифер, она бросила ему понимающий взгляд, от которого ему захотелось толкнуть ближайшего качка, но ему всегда хотелось навалять детям Ареса, так что этот позыв было легко проигнорировать.

Он вышел на улицу, но нашел только стоявшую у обочины Китти Лейн, курившую со своим парнем из Сагами Оно.

— В Японии все курят! — стала отпираться она, когда заметила его.

Он сердито на нее посмотрел, давая понять, что он об этом думал, но мешать не стал, потому что на днях ей пришло письмо из дома — «вернуть отправителю» с государственным извещением, с прискорбием сообщавшим ей, что получатель умер. Глаза у нее покраснели, и он не думал, что от дыма.

Он все же нашел Нико, в дальнем коридоре, ведущем к кладовке. Он склонился над девочкой, которую всю трясло от плача, она пыталась заглушить его, уткнувшись лицом в колени. Ей было лет тринадцать, не больше. Нико явно было неловко, но он упорно гладил ее по волосам, выбивавшимся из-под ленты. Перси слышал, как он шептал.

— Ничего, ты не виновата. Он не... он не... ты не могла его спасти, и ему жаль, очень жаль. Он не понимал, как ты будешь по нему скучать. Он хотел, чтобы я это тебе передал.

Несмотря на языковой барьер, передать чувства все же частично получилось, потому что дрожать она стала меньше.

Перси оставил их там, незнакомую японку и парня, способного разговаривать с умершими, и пошел приглядывать за остальными.

 

 

То, что Нико парень, должно было бы заботить его сильнее. Пять лет подряд он решал загадки Оракула, получил благословение мамы, чтобы пожертвовать своей смертностью, и победил Титана, принявшего личину друга — то, что и Перси, и Нико оба парни не казалось такой уж проблемой на этом фоне.

Примерно тогда же о перестал представлять Нико людям как своего двоюродного брата.

«Мой друг, Нико, из Америки», — сказал шеф-повару в ресторанчике, где готовили чудесные жареные пельмешки, когда тот сказал: «О, Джексон-сан! С кем пришли?», и они несколько минут смеялись над туристами из Америки, и вспоминали, что Перси был таким же, когда приехал сюда, так же наивно смотрел и путался в формах обращения, а Нико стоял в сторонке с озадаченным и непонимающим видом.

«Мой друг», — думал он, пока они стояли на переходе путей, а нетерпеливый Нико развязал узел на пакете с едой на вынос, и Перси проворчал.

— Не можешь подождать, пока мы придем домой?

Нико же сунул пельмешек в рот и сказал.

— Шутишь, что ли?

Он даже потрудился предложить один Перси, так что Перси пришлось подойти ближе, поворошить рукой в пакете, чтобы выудить пельмешек, и стоя так близко, он видел, как трепещут ноздри Нико, и его ошеломило то, как бесконечно сильно он волновал другого парня, и он едва не проворонил момент, когда светофор на переходе перестал мигать и шлагбаум поднялся.

_Мой друг._

_Как это случилось?_

_И что изменилось? Я или он?_

 

Все это произошло в череде дней, когда они ничем не занимались, никуда не ходили; дней, которые просто проходили, когда один из них спал до обеда, когда было уже как-то поздно планировать ехать куда-то, так что один из них пожимал плечами и они оставались в постели, где они могли лениво водить пальцами по коже друг друга, ворочаться, пока простыни не падали на пол и укрывали их лишь тела друг друга, губы, руки, и Перси склонялся над кожей Нико и шептал над бугорком бедренной кости Нико.

— Если бы я умолял, ты бы дал волю своим силам, разрушил бы это здание по кирпичику, если бы я попросил? Знаешь, мы могли бы... ты бы мог заставить меня утопить нас всех, вот так, просто так. Могу ли я сделать так же с тобой?

Нико небрежно отмахнулся, глаза его блестели в темноте, и, едва ли не мурча, сказал, что секс с ним не настолько впечатляющ.

От такого вызова все внутри него закипело, и похоже, это отразилось у него на лице, потому что Нико медленно и хищно улыбнулся, а Перси продел ногу у него под лодыжкой и подтащил по матрасу к себе.

И он неуязвим, да, окунулся в реку Стикс, все такое, но он мог поклясться, что иногда, когда ничего особенного не происходило — он ловил взглядом Нико, когда тот откидывал голову назад и смеялся на какой-нибудь рекламой по телеку, которую даже не понимал, когда он яростно спорил, что не портил соус для чипсов, или когда он рассеянно перебирал бусины с именем Бьянка у себя на шее — тогда он чувствовал себя так, будто его сердце вырвали из груди, потому что он был абсолютно уверен, что оно билось в грудной клетке напротив него.

— Большинство чудовищ слишком тупы, чтобы понять, что голова ваше самое уязвимое место, — говорил он полукровкам на тренировке, молниеносно делая выпад и осторожно постукивая Китти Лейн по голове. — Своих мозгов у них маловато, так что до них не доходит, что у вас они есть. Так что они почти всегда будут целить в сердце. — Еще выпад, и Гарри Фарландер из домика Гебы отшатнулся. — Итак. Что бы вы ни делали, не оставляйте свое сердце открытым, или вы уже не проснетесь.

И да, думал он в какой-то момент, когда поздно переходило в рано, а сонный мягкий Нико лежал на нем, вдавливая его в матрас. Как-то так и есть.

Как-то так и было, и Перси чувствовал себя безнадежным, бесприютным, в каком-то смысле ослепшим, и ему казалось, что все должны были это заметить, все должны были пялиться на него, когда он шел по улице и все накатывало на него, как волны на скалы, а затем Нико что-то делал — щелкал его по лбу или рассеянно засовывал руку в его задний карман, словно не мог отличить карман Перси от своего, а если и мог, то не видел разницы — и все вставало на свои места, и оставалось только желание, чистое, как вода.

Он обвивал рукой шею Нико и целовал его так долго, что их нельзя было отличить на вкус, и все, все, чего он хотел — повторять это снова и снова, как можно чаще, всю оставшуюся жизнь.

 

 

— Ты же можешь добраться туда отсюда? — спросил он наверное уже в третий раз, когда Нико возвращался к нему после попытки сторговаться с автоматом по продаже билетов (безрезультатной, конечно, потому что как бы ни настаивал сын бога богатства, билет в нужную сторону все равно стоил 450 йен) и продирался сквозь толпу к колонне, где стоял он.

Нико закатил глаза, сунул мелочь в задний карман.

— Да, мама, — сухо сказал он.

Перси в шутку дал ему леща, но не стал издеваться, что тот решил ехать поездом («Что мешает тебе просто путешествовать через тень?», «И подыхать от усталости? Отличное же первое впечатление я произведу»).

— Ты же знаешь, что можешь жить у меня сколько хочешь? — беззаботно произнес он.

— Да, конечно, ведь именно об этом я всю жизнь мечтал — сесть на шею спасителю мира.

— Я думал, что фигня про «спасителя мира» жалкая.

— Ты жалкий, — на автомате ответил Нико, и, фыркнув, они рассмеялись.

— Только не убей никого, хорошо? — И Нико с недоверием посмотрел на него, словно это не должно было быть первым, о чем Перси следовало его предупредить. Жизнь у них была странная, но. Все же. — Нет, я серьезно. Ну, если это конечно не окажется какой-нибудь ловушкой и твой потенциальный наниматель не какой-нибудь отпрыск Ехидны. Или Дик Чини. В таком случае, пожалуйста.

— Ага, и тогда я просто позвоню тебе и скажу «Эй, не принесешь лопату? Нет времени объяснять».

— И с чего мне нести тебе лопату? Ты сам лопата.

— Ох, спасибо. Ты просто мастер комплиментов.

Перси понимал, что наверняка лыбится как идиот, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он щелкнул Нико по лбу.

— Тебе пора. Экспресс будет здесь в пять. Ты же знаешь, где тебе вы… — он остановился, когда Нико его перебил.

— Серьезно!

Тогда он схватил его за лацкан единственного его приличного костюма и притянул к себе для поцелуя.

— Не забудь поклониться, — пробормотал он и снова поцеловал его. — Всегда обращайся к интервьюеру с приставкой «сан». — Снова поцелуй, теперь уже более продолжительный. — Обращайся к нему, не к переводчику. — Еще один, пока вкус мятной зубной пасты Нико не отпечатался на нем. — И ради богов, не будь мудаком.

— Значит, не быть собой, — со смешком произнес Нико.

— Точно нет. Предоставь мне это терпеть. Со всеми остальными делай вид, что ты не мудак, хорошо?

— Мне пора! — Нико со смехом выбрался из объятий Перси и сделал несколько шагов, прежде чем обернуть и с тихим «а, черт», притянул к себе голову Перси и крепко его поцеловал. Затем он ушел, помахав ему и крикнув «Увидимся в обед, да?», перекрывая шум толпы, и, пройдя турникет, исчез.

Перси весело тряхнул головой, губы у него были мокрые. Он пошел вниз по эскалатору.

Вернувшись домой, он словно в летаргии поднялся по лестнице, рассеянно размышляя, что бы хорошего посмотреть по телеку — и под хорошим он имел в виду что-нибудь достаточно простое, чтобы он понимал.

Он открыл дверь в квартиру и вошел, и тут же остановился. У двери стоял чемодан, перекрыв доступ к нишам для обуви. Пару секунд он пялился на него, словно тот мог взять и исчезнуть, или подняться и объяснить происходящее. Он медленно закрыл за собой дверь. Тут он услышал шум из кухни, словно кто-то листал книгу.

Он резко поднял голов и шагнул вперед, приподымая нитки с ракушками, заменявшими дверь в кухню, в руке у него все еще были зажаты ключи, другой он тянулся в Анаклузмосу, но на полпути замер.

Это была Аннабет — она прислонилась к кухонной раковине, склонив набок голову и рассеянно пропуская волосы сквозь пальцы, в другой руке она держала перед лицом сложенный вдвое журнал.

Заметив его, она опустила журнал.

— Ты знал, что гейши укладывали волосы в виде киотской пагоды? Тут так написано: порой на прическу уходило по полдня. Архитектура! В прическах! — она скептически фыркнула, и кинула журнал на стойку. — Никогда бы не подумала.

— Я, что, — выдавил Перси, и, мгновение спустя, — Твои волосы! Когда они стали такими длинными?

Она с удивлением взяла волосы в горсть, отвела их от себя, чтобы получше рассмотреть. Кончики были тонкие и местами секлись, но они струились вдоль изгибов ее стройного тела, длинные и светлые; им не хватало какого-то дюйма до края ее штанов. Распущенные они выглядели не такими густыми, как на самом деле, Перси подумал, что это из-за их длины (и когда это произошло?).

— Да, пожалуй, — говорит она особенно терпеливо, словно она привыкла к тупым вопросам с его стороны, и он резко вспомнил, что да, привыкла, ведь это же Аннабет.

Аннабет. В его кухне.

В его кухне. В Японии.

— Вообще-то, я думала постричься, — неторопливо сказала она. — Думала… Не знаю, наверное, думала, что из них получится парик например. Для моей сестры, — она просто пожала плечами.

Он прищурился.

— Так, погоди. Твоя сестра, она… — он неловко замялся, не зная, как закончить предложение. Он не хотел признавать, что он и впрямь серьезно полагал, что Аннабет могла приехать к нему только после похорон. Когда у нее не осталось бы причин оставаться в Америке.

Но она все же поняла, что тот хотел сказать, и улыбнулась.

— Нет, нет, она в порядке. Ну, как в порядке. Две недели назад она закончила курс лечения и, похоже теперь, мы всю жизнь будем грызть ногти, как бы у нее не случился рецидив, — голос ее прозвучал устало, и у Перси сердце защемило от сочувствия; он знал, что такое любить кого-то так сильно, что каждый день и каждую минуту боишься за них — таким был весь период его жизни с одиннадцати лет и до шестнадцатого дня рождения.

— Да, — произнес он вслух, — это хорошо.

Между ними повисла долгая неловкая пауза. Перси перенес вес на другую ногу, сомневаясь, что же делать, и тут в глазах Аннабет мелькнула знакомая искра.

— Рыбьи мозги, — начала она, и в груди у него кольнуло. — Ты же понимаешь, что я летела одиннадцать часов? А не спала я еще дольше, со мной сидела вредная баба, которая все рассказывала мне обо всех неурядицах в путешествиях, с какими ей приходилось сталкиваться, и мне пришлось взять деньги из тех, что откладывались мне на колледж, чтобы приехать к моему дурному парню-герою, который даже не…

Она осеклась, потому что он одним мощным движением пересек кухню, поднял ее на руки и закружил. Она смеялась, радостная и сияющая, и пожалуй слишком громко кричала ему в ухо, но ему было все равно, потому что ее руки обвили его шею, и когда он ее поставил, она прижалась к нему так, словно намеревалась врасти в его кости.

— Боги, я скучала по тебе, — прошептала она ему в шею.

— Ты здесь надолго? — поинтересовался он со слегка сбитым дыханием — его легкие давили на ребра, таким большим казалось его сердце.

— Всего на пару недель, — сказала она, и расхохоталась, увидев его лицо. — Не каждый может взять и переехать на другой край света, Рыбьи мозги. Знаешь, у некоторых из нас в голове порой умещается больше двух мыслей за раз, и нам нужно больше времени на обдумывание…

— Ой, заткнись, — сказал он и поцеловал ее.

Времени ему хватило, чтобы подумать: «рот у нее не такой большой, как…», — и тут он забыл даже как собирался закончить это предложение, потому что она ответила на его поцелуй, и от того, насколько знакомо было это ощущение, все смыло словно приливной волной.

Это была Аннабет, и он целовал ее сотни раз — один раз, когда ему было четырнадцать и он чуть не умер, один раз на его шестнадцатый день рождения, когда он все-таки не умер, а с этого момента все чаще — и этого у него не было больше года, она не искала улыбку в изгибах и уголках его рта, он не чувствовал ее волосы на своих ладонях, длинные и шелковистые, с небольшим перегибом у самой шеи, где она обычно собирала их в хвост.

Это девушка, ради которой он отказался от бессмертия — не один раз, а два, отказав и Калипсо, и затем всему греческому пантеону, и рядом с ней он чувствовал себя так, будто на коленях у него мурчали с десяток теплых и пушистых детских воспоминаний. Это было как любимое потертое одеялко, или какая-то стоящая на полке выигранная в детстве на ярмарке ерундовина, или как возможность открыть кладовку, точно зная, что найдешь там: все, что превращает возвращение домой само по себе в праздник, в путешествие в то время, когда все было гораздо проще.

Перси не осознавал до этого момента, как скучает по дому, и насколько сильно Аннабет олицетворяет для него дом.

Поцелуй перерос во что-то неспешное, захватывающее дыхание и сопровождаемое глупыми звуками — все, как правило, составляющее хороший поцелуй — когда их прервало нечто странное, светящееся и играющее веселую мелодию в кармане штанов Аннабет.

Нахмурившись, он отодвинулся и сказал.

— Это то, о чем я…

И тут она совершила невероятное и вынула из кармана мобильный телефон.

Перси отскочил с криком ужаса, размахивая руками, и она тут же схватила его за рубашку и произнесла.

— Нет! Нет! Перси, успокойся, все в порядке — чудовища не набегут, обещаю! Этот мобильник — мы его сами сделали, он блокирует сигнал.

— Шта? — красноречиво ответил Перси. — Что? Как?

Быстро, потому что телефон все еще жужжал у нее в руке, она сказала.

— Помнишь Джека Мэйсона — он совсем недолго был главой домика Гефеста, пока не передал пост Перл, знаешь, сразу после того, как Беккендорф…

— Да, — поддакнул Перси, когда она замялась, потому что всем по-прежнему больно упоминать Чарльза Беккендорфа в его присутствии: из всех, кто погиб в то лето, вспоминать Беккендорфа было пожалуй тяжелее всего, потому что он буквально погиб за него, и Перси отплатил ему за эту жертву тем, что ничего не замечал за подружкой Беккендорфа, пока не стало слишком поздно. Ничего особенного, да?

— Именно, — сказала Аннабет, наморщившись. — Ну, он живет со своей мамой в Силиконовой Долине, буквально в сорока минутах от Сан-Франциско, так что мы время от времени видимся, и у нас появилась мысль покрыть микрочип в телефоне сплавом небесной бронзы и попробовать отвлечь чудовищ… — Вновь зазвучала веселая мелодия звонка, в этот раз она звучала более нетерпеливо, и она закончила. — В общем мы это сделали и все сработало. Пока что есть только один этот, он не такой уж хороший, потому что мы еще не придумали, как избавиться от необходимости часто подзаряжаться, но — Алло, полубогиня Аннабет Чейз на связи.

Последнюю часть она нагло произнесла, открывая телефон и поднося его к уху.

Она улыбнулась.

— Привет, пап! Да. Да, я нормально добралась. И нет… нет, ничего такого — пап, это коммерческий рейс, а не бомбовоз, сомневаюсь, что мы отклонялись от заранее намеченного маршрута хоть на метр.

Перси смотрел, как менялось ее выражение лица — вежливая скука, недовольство пополам с нежностью, с каждым выражением она казалась все привычнее, и он наклонился близко к ее губам и весело произнес.

— Здрасьте, доктор Чейз!

— Да, папа, это был Перси… Он, — нет, что, я не намерена, — а, ладно. — Она положила телефон себе на плечо и сообщила ему. — Мой папа хочет, чтобы ты знал, что лишь потому что ты доказал, что достоин, победив злого повелителя Титанов, намеревавшегося разрушить мир демократические устои, что он вообще соизволил мне провести две недели в чужой стране, и что строгое предупреждение, которое он тебе дал на выпускном, все еще в силе.

Улыбка Перси, как он был уверен, уже была такой широкой, что еще немного и морда треснет.

— Конечно, — послушно согласился он, а сам подтолкнул ее назад и положил руки на кухонную раковину, по обе стороны от нее.

Она с вызовом прищурилась, и он прильнул, скользнул поцелуем по щеке, устремляясь к уху, где он оставил долгий, мокрый поцелуй на мягком участке кожи за челюстью.

— Прости, пап, погоди — что ты сказал? — отвлеченно произнесла она, и он ухмыльнулся, оставляя дорожку из поцелуев на ее напряженной шее. — Ох, ладно. Нет, хорошо! Эй, вам что-нибудь купить, пока я здесь… нет, папа, не думаю, что это доступно широкой общественности, но если хочешь, чтобы я вломилась… да, так я и думала! — Она внезапно толкнула его в грудь и посмотрела с предупреждением, и он послушно отпустил воротник ее рубашки, который он растягивал на ее ключице. Он улыбнулся ей, многозначительно закусив губу. — Да, пап. Поняла. Я тоже тебя люблю. Скоро вернусь. Ага, береги себя.

Она повесила трубку, и прижалась своими бедрами к его так, чтобы сунуть телефон поглубже в карман, и рассмеялась ему на ухо.

— Итак, — сказал он грудным шепотом, прижавшись к ее шее, пальцы скользнули под резинку ее штанов, и вырвавшегося у нее тихого стона хватило, чтобы он упал на колени, целуя ее грудную клетку. — Теперь, раз ты в Японии, чем хочешь заняться?

— Ну, ты мог бы меня покормить. — Она запустила пальцы ему в волосы и прижалась телом, став похожей на запятую, и она непроизвольно сжала пальцы, когда он поцеловал под грудью, где он мог почувствовать ее сердцебиение — как оно дергано ускорилось, приходя в ритм с сорванным дыханием, все из-за него. — Поскольку последним, что я ела, был несерьезный обед на самолете.

— Пожалуй… — он поцеловал ткань рубашки прямо под ее пупком, — я мог бы приготовить тебе что-нибудь вкусное и жирное в японском стиле.

Она сухо посмотрела на него.

— Привет, оксюморон, ты как вообще?

Он подумал над этим, подумал, что у него было в холодильнике, подумал о том, как она на него смотрит, а затем кивнул и сказал.

— Покормим тебя потом. — И провел ее спиной вперед туда, где все еще не была убрана кровать.

 

 

В итоге они оба согласились, что готовить ничего не хотят, даже быструю поджарку или что-нибудь разогреваемое из глубин морозилки Перси, и в конце концов он вылез из кровати, оставив на ее бедре последний долгий поцелуй, и сказал, что пойдет купит им чая или газировки или еще чего в автомате в половине квартала отсюда, а может и жареной картошки в забегаловке First Kitchen.

Оеа лениво и довольно помахала ему вослед, пока он натягивал на ноги свои мятые джинсы, доставал футболку и натягивал ее. В тоже время он пытался закрыть за собой дверь, и в футболке застрял локоть, так что он скакал, как неловкий безголовый цыпленок. В конце концов, он ее поправил и вышел на улицу, где начинало смеркаться.

Прямо за дверью подъезда, поставив ногу на стойку для велосипедов, стоял парень в отглаженном костюме, с заправленным галстуком, словно он только вернулся домой с работы. Когда вышел Перси, легко перепрыгивая ступеньки, он оттолкнулся и возник из темноты, словно нарисованный, губы у него изогнуты в безрадостной улыбке.

Перси вздрогнул от удивления и споткнулся о трещину в тротуаре.

Затем...

— Нико! — глупо сказал он. — Эй. — И, мгновение спустя, — Ой.

— Да, ой. — Голос у Нико был мягкий, шелковый, отчего все волоски на спине Нико встали дыбом. — Помнишь меня?

— Нико...

Он не стал ждать, подошел ближе, поставил ноги на ширину плеч, как становятся прежде чем сделать взмах мечом.

— Как Аннабет? — спросил он, и спокойствие в голосе почти ничего не нарушает, только слегка перехватило дыхание на имени.

Перси изучал его лицо, все черты, столь же знакомые, как и те, что в зеркале, и думал, что он совсем не похож на того Нико, что пользовался одним и тем же ножом и для арахисового масла, и для джема, что шутил с мертвецами, что иногда сидел на сидушке унитаза и крутил свое кольцо с черепом, так что череп вжимался ему в ладонь и его не было видно.

Резкий и напряженный, он перенес свой вес. Это был злой Нико. Действительно, по-настоящему злой, не капризный и раздраженный и легко успокаиваемый, как рассерженный кот. Он был вне себя, в той степени, что все нервы у Перси натянулись, чего давно не случалось.

Этот Нико был Королем призраков, он смотрел на него горящими чернильными глазами, и он забыл о нем в ту же секунду, когда увидел у себя на кухне Аннабет, задумчиво проводящую пальцами по волосам. Этот Нико — есдинственный полукровка-сын Аида, главного Судьи, бога подземного царства. Нико, заново и мощно отпечатывающийся в его сознании, воспоминание за воспоминанием.

Тяжесть содеянного обрушилась на Перси, словно кирпичи.

— Хммм, — убедился Нико, когда он ничего не ответил. — Так я и думал. Он развернулся на каблуке, прошествовал к обнесенной забором велопарковке короткими злыми шагами, плечи его были так напряжены, что он был уверен, если правильно ударить, тело Нико разобьется от напряжения. Сам того не хотя, он пошел за ним, медленно, словно загипнотизированный.

Для Перси это был почти незнакомец. И все же, и все же он знал, что если лизнуть его шею, она застынет, и он издает самые чудесные и смешные звуки, когда Перси целует мокрые от пота изгибы позвоночника. Это было то же тело с совершенно иной личностью внутри, некто, с кем он давно не связывался.

Он хотел, и это было то же самое острое, сконцентрированное желание, как и в тот день, когда Амида Будда сказал им, что работая сообща они смогут двигать континенты.

Нико выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы оглянуться через плечо, глаза его все также сияли, словно выбеленные кости. Перси знал, что он прочел по его лицу, и он остановился, внезапно насторожившись.

Нико моргнул. Перси подошел.

— Что ты... нет! — удивленно прошипел он и снова моргнул, неуверенно сделал шаг назад, слишком поздно, Перси одним движением сократил расстояние между ними. — Даже не думай!

А затем Нико был весь прижат к нему, высокий и худой, обжигающе горячий сквозь одежду, мышцы от злости напряглись, и Перси вжался в линии его тела, надавил коленями и бедрами, и грудь Нико стучала о его, словно натянутый барабан.

— Слезь с меня!.. — кулаки Нико двигались нечеловечески быстро, но Перси был знаком с этими рефлексами, у него были такие же, и он перехватил запястья Нико и воспользовался этим рычагом, чтобы прямым толчком впечатать его в стену здания, прильнув к нему изящным, змееподобным движением. У Нико со стоном вышибло воздух легких. Он извивался, но у Перси при том же росте было больше мышечной массы, и он знал это тело, знал его слабые места, и коленями он пришпилил к стене и его ноги, так что тот оказался в ловушке и не мог сбежать.

Нико тяжело дышал, кожа от ушей до шеи горела, взгляд перелетел в глаза Перси, так что он увидел момент, когда в нем появилась сталь.

Он пошевелил бедрами и сжал одну из ног Перси своими и медленно сдвинул их бедра вместе. Взгляд Перси отвлекся, и выражение на его лице стало более четким.

— Ох, — он едва не мурлыкал, и снова качнул бедрами к нему, и Перси невольно прильнул к нему. — О, да. Так. Этого ты хотел от меня? Чтобы я делал то, на что не согласилась бы твоя девушка? Все еще хочешь, чтобы я это делал? — он рассмеялся, выдохнув в губы Перси, но слова его больно кололи. — могу делать, о чем она даже не...

На середине слова Перси поцеловал его, захватив его нижнюю губу, его зубы, кончик его языка. Издав сдавленный звук праведного гнева, Нико подался вперед, намереваясь сбросить его, но в итоге только сильнее прижимаясь к Перси. Его ответ на поцелуй большой походил на нападение, зубы сильно впивались в губы Перси. Где-то между их языков и вздохов раздался беспомощный стон, и оба не были уверены, кто его издал.

Надолго перестав дышать, Перси прервал поцелуй, его губы были красны, искусаны и открыты, и он мог с этим смириться, потому что Нико выглядел еще хуже. Он глубоко дышал, вслушиваясь в звуки, идущие с улицы, с парковки, с передней.

Он посмотрел на Нико во взаимной тишине, и сказал, с тяжелым чувством в животе.

— Ты не против?

Он отпустил его, не разрывая зрительного контакта, и опустился на колени.

 

 

Аннабет только умилилась, когда он вернулся в квартиру с пустыми руками.

Он пожал плечами, выдал отмазку, что только дойдя до автомата понял, что у него с собой нет ни йены, что-то о том, что у него голова была занята чем-то другим, и Аннабет засмеялась, словно он сделал ей комплимент, и поцеловала его. Чувствовала ли она вкус Нико на его языке, чувствовала ли она вообще, что что-то не так, ну, может Перси померещилось, что она слегка нахмурилась. Или же она просто устала после перелета.

В эту ночь он смотрел, как она спит, свернувшись рядом с ним, лицом к стене. Он проследил изгиб ее плеча, поцеловал ее лопатку и услышал, как она бормочет во сне что-то о морских обезьянках, и она немного подалась назад, пытаясь найти его.

Стараясь не лечь ей на волосы, он прижался лицом к ее шее.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он ей, потому что это было правдой, и чудо, что она вообще оказалась здесь, и он не знал, что ему делать.

К следующему утру чувство реальности этого ушло в достаточной степени, чтобы он мог не вдумываться и продолжать делать вид, что ничего не произошло, пока он рассеянно готовил им рис на завтрак. Этим он заслужил странный взгляд (по которому он скучал), долгий вздох (по которому он скучал), и Аннабет приняла кухню на себя и стала готовить вместо этого блинчики (по этому он не скучал, но вполне мог привыкнуть, и он даже не знал, что у него в шкафчиках была смесь для блинчиков).

Он повел ее в лагерь по длинному пути, держа ее руку в своей, давая ей самой увидеть странности чужой страны — машины не на той стороне дороги, чужие языки, доносящиеся из окон, замысловатую письменность, даже бордюры здесь отличались от американских.

Он познакомил ее с молодыми людьми на воротах в Лагерь Полукровок, и была небольшая заминка между поклонами и пожатием рук, но над ней только посмеялись, да уши еще покраснели от стыда.

В лагере Аннабет сразу стала знаменитостью. Перси, привыкшему к почитанию, была почти смешно смотреть, как растерялась Аннабет, не зная, что делать со всем этим вниманием, казалось, ее имя было знакомо каждому, но тут ее можно было понять — всем хотелось получить вести из дома, даже дриадам в деревьях и наядам в озере. Каждый что-то оставил там. У всех семьи раскололись. На мгновение, пока у каждого была какая-то весточка, за которую можно уцепиться, разлука казалась не такой болезненной.

Дионис в конце концов прекратил это и разогнал их фразами типа «тебе разве нечем заняться?» и «вы, животные, дайте девушке продохнуть».

Он обернулся к Аннабет и произнес уже гораздо мягче.

— Рад видеть, что ты в порядке, Анжелика.

— Спасибо, сэр.

Тот что-то проворчал и ушел.

— _Босс!_ — это сказал Пират, пролетев низко над его головой, высоким от возбуждения голосом. Он приземлился рядом, проскакав еще немного, чтобы сбросить скорость, и снова поскакал к ним. — _Босс, вы должны это видеть, моя доча уже такой большой выросла... ой!_

Увидев Аннабет, он остановился и удивленно заржал:

— _Леди босс! Эээээй, давно не виделись!_

— Он рад тебя видеть, — перевел Перси ошарашенной Аннабет, пока Пират пританцовывал на месте.

— Привет, Пират, — на ее лице мелькнула улыбка.

Пегас резко тряхнул головой.

— _Эй! Леди босс ведь еще не видела мою дочу, так? Блин, она обязана! Лучше времени не найти — крылышки у нее сейчас милые и пушистые. Пошли!_ — Махнув хвостом, он развернулся и рысью пустился через поле.

— Он хочет, чтобы ты встретилась с его дочкой, — сказал Аннабет Перси, и добавил потише, чтобы слышала только она, — На твоем месте я бы ему подыграл. Для него каждый ее чих уже чудо, не пытайся ему перечить.

Аннабет, к ее чести, только приподняла брови в вежливом удивлении.

— У Пирата есть маленькие пегасики? Ох, а они быстро растут, не правда ли?

— Ох, и не говори, — сказал Перси с притворной скорбью.

Они последовали за Пиратом в стойла, где Аннабет познакомилась с кобылкой, и Перси пришлось признаться (Пират долго намекал, и больше скрывать это было невозможно), что зовут ее Покерфейс.

— Серьезно? — Аннабет удивленно вскинула брови.

Пират фыркнул, верно распознав сарказм в ее голосе.

— _Эй, мне нравится Леди Гага, ясно? Она ничо так. Для человека._

— Пират, она красавица, — это все, что Аннабет могла ответить ему на это, все же у нее было гораздо больше самообладания, чем у Перси.

Покерфейс, похоже, ее папаша уже тоже порядком достал. Она скребла копытами пол в стойле, пока Перси переводил Пирата, ей было неловко от такого внимания, но все же она со стеснительным любопытством поглядывала на Аннабет — с точно таким же выражением на нее глядели полукровки, и те, что сражались в битве за Олимп, и те, что нет, и увидеть его у пегаса было странновато.

Уголком глаза он заметил движение. Он обернулся и весь словно обледенел. Там, в окружении теней, стоял Нико; тени сочились из его плеч длинными полосами, словно обрывки оберточной бумаги, и оплетали его ноги, отчего он казался бестелесным призраком.

Он быстро взглянул на Аннабет, но она не заметила.

Он снова обернулся, и Нико с вызовом приподнял бровь, ожидая.

Сам еще не поняв, что делает, он развернулся к Аннабет и поймал ее за локоть.

— Эй... — начал он, собственный голос казался ему чужим и полным раскаяния. — Я забыл... мне кое-что нужно для сегодняшней тренировки, и я оставил это дома. Я сейчас вернусь, хорошо?

— Конечно, — она улыбнулась ему, а затем продолжила восхищаться пушистыми отростками, которые, по уверениям Пирата, были крыльями Покерфейс, хотя они были больше похожи на трибблов, присосавшихся к ее спине как гигантские пернатые клещи. Она не строила предположений и принимала слова за чистую монету.

Когда он обернулся, Нико уже исчез, на его месте остались только длинные тени, но от его присутствия на душе у Перси стало тяжело. Он попрощался с Пиратом — тот даже не сделал паузы в пересказе какой-то истории, которую он бессовестно раздул, и, похоже, не заметил, что переводчик ушел. Он вышел из конюшни, не чувствуя под собой ног. Он словно покинул собственное тело — он был там, с Нико, и только нетерпеливо ждал, пока собственное тело его нагонит.

Он запомнил, как шел обратно через лагерь, и сказал ли он что-то молодым людям на воротах, или женщине, остановившей его в коридоре дома, чтобы сказать, что ему пришла почта. Когда он отпер и открыл дверь, в квартире стояли сумерки; свет был выключен, кленовый сироп с завтрака стоял на складном столике. Он сбросил обувь, закрыл и запер за собой дверь, и обошел ширму.

Нико вскинул глаза. Он смотрелся темным силуэтом, усевшимся на кухонную стойку, и казался слишком маленьким для своей куртки. Он положил ногу на ногу, и его непарные кеды, оранжевый и зеленый, торчали из-под отворотов джинсов.

Он слегка приподнялся, когда вошел Перси, и на нем была футболка с надписью «Греческая молния!» и эмблемой Зевса, бросающего молнию.

— Классная футболка, — сказал Перси, пытаясь казаться веселым и немного несерьезным, но вышло хрипло и как-то потеряно.

Нико нервно рассмеялся.

— Итак.

— Итак?

— Итак. Что... что будем делать?

Перси пристально смотрел на кран.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Что ты имеешь в виду... что ты имеешь в виду, Перси, что... как мы вообще... — его голос снизился до шепота. — ...ты хоть в глаза мне можешь посмотреть?

Перси тут же посмотрел, и взгляда не отвел. Не мог отвести.

— Ты серьезно говорил? — сказал Нико, все еще не повышая голоса.

— О чем?

— О том, что все еще хочешь меня.

— Не думаю. Нет.

— Врешь, — улыбка Нико была тонкой и хрупкой, словно кость.

— Да, — выдохнул Перси. Подумал о Нико, о том самом первом дне, когда Нико сказал, не выносишь жара, не суйся в ад. — Боги, да.

— Аннабет. Ты... что, ты с ней порвешь?

Перси закрыл глаза, сглотнул.

— Я... я... Нико, ее сестра. Она проделала такой путь, пока ее сестра больна — я не могу так с ней поступить.

— Ты должен. Ты должен.

— Я знаю. — Он снова раскрыл глаза, встретился глазами с Нико, задержал взгляд.

Нико не моргая смотрел своими темными глазами в его, пока он делал шаг вперед, другой, раздвинул колени Нико. Еще один шаг и его колени уперлись в шкафчики, но это едва ли заметил, потому что он всем телом прижался к Нико, тот сомкнул ноги на его талии и подтянул к себе, словно не желая никогда отпускать, так же он обвил его руками, прильнув, словно ребенок, потерявшийся в буре. Лицом он уткнулся в напряженные мышцы в месте между шеей и плечом Перси. У Перси вырвался неровный выдох, его руки легли на поясницу Нико и он прижал его к себе с такой силой, словно они могли слиться воедино, пальцы Нико скребли и мяли ткань его рубашки.

Нико провел губами вверх по его челюсти.

— Боги, это так глупо... — выдохнул он, голос его дрожал. — Так глупо, поверить не могу, что я здесь, поверить не могу, что я сейчас скажу, потому что... потому что... о, боги, — он невольно вцепился пальцами в волосы Перси, слегка качнул вперед бедрами, когда под напором Перси он прислонился спиной к подоконнику. — ...кто вообще такое говорит, но... но... — его ногти царапали кожу на голове Перси, он привлек лицо Перси к своему и укусил его подбородок, его нижнюю губу.

— Но что? — подсказал Перси, в свою очередь оставляя поцелуи на шее Нико.

Он шептал слова ему в волосы, быстро и то и дело сбиваясь.

— Но ведь я пытался, Перси, пытался вернуться домой, обратно в Подземный мир. Но не смог. Ничего не могу поделать, но теперь мне это нужно — нужно, я просто чувствую это, как землю, как смерть, что где бы ты ни был, я должен быт с тобой, и должен добраться туда как можно скорее.

Перси поднял глаза на него: знакомые раскрасневшиеся губы и чернильно-черные глаза — и ответил.

— Да. Знаю. — И притянул его губы к своим.

А дальше все было как в неразберихе; куртка Нико соскользнула с плеч (и прямо в раковину; позже он ныл, что еще неделю не мог избавиться от запаха посудомойки), а пальцы Никл возились с его ремнем, двигаясь отчаянно, неловко, и страстно, как бывает, когда знаешь, что время ограничено.

 

 

Так и продолжалось.

У него было странное ощущение дежа вю, когда он стоял с Аннабет у автоматов по выдаче билетов на станции, помогал ей разобраться, какие монеты нужны, смотрел, как она хмурится, глядя на лабиринт сообщающихся линий поездов, и трет свои виски. Но с ней было легко забыть, что он уже делал это раньше, едва ли месяц назад — Аннабет была другой, вели себя по-другому, хотела посмотреть другие вещи, на него смотрела по-другому, он абсолютно забыл о Нико и просто наслаждался тем, что он с ней.

Потом, когда она уходила куда-нибудь со своим братом Малкольмом (Перси отдавал должное, что тот больше подходил для того, чтобы показывать вещи, интересные детям Афины, типа музеев и странных зданий в центре Токио), или когда она была на Олимпе, тогда у него дома был Нико, и Перси не понимал, как вообще он мог забыть об этом, как он собирался жить без этого.

Проходили дни, медленно, смутно, в подвешенном состоянии, и Перси чувствовал себя словно в верхней точке чертова колеса, за мгновение до того, как все начнет опускаться, но в это мгновение забываешь об этом, и чувствуешь только себя на высоте. Все казалось таким странным — прижимающаяся к нему Аннабет, ее поддразнивающий смех и светло-серые глаза; Нико, хватающий его за петли для ремня и притягивающий к себе, так что их сердца бились рядом, словно друзья. Он словно бы и не участвовал в этом, это будто происходило с кем-то другим.

Так прошла первая неделя отпуска Аннабет; она днем, она ночью, его мир крутился вокруг нее, голова кружилась от воспоминаний, и в моменты затишья, в тишине, пока она отсутствовала, был Нико, вбивавшийся в него, словно волны о камни, становившийся все более и более безрассудным.

Как-то раз он выходил из ванной, вытирал волосы полотенцем, и обнаружил на кухне Нико. Он как ни в чем не бывало ел мороженое из коробки, словно всегда был здесь, и привиде него Перси замер и сказал.

— Боги! Нико, что ты... — его голос снизился до удивленного шепота — Она ж снаружи. Она вышла минут на десять, что...

— Мммм, — перебил Нико, с ложкой во рту и приподняв брови. Он отставил мороженое в сторону и легким движением пересек комнату, обвил руками шею Перси и провел холодным языком по его кадыку. — Это же ведь не займет много времени? — заметил он, губы задевали вену на его шее.

Да, да, вот так просто. Перси со стоном сдался, развернул их обоих так, чтобы прижать Нико к шкафу и смаковать вкус ванили и малины.

Когда Аннабет вернулась, почти точно десять минут спустя, он был в ванной, и, услышав льющуюся воду, она позвала.

— Ты все еще в душе?

И весь остаток дня дразнила его девчонкой.

В другой раз он его разбудила очень рано утром и сказала.

— Эй, слушай, Малкольм ждет внизу. Нам кое над чем надо поработать на Олимпе, хорошо? Мы там может часа два проведем, но тас время идет иначе, так что не паникуй, ладно?

— С чего бы мне паниковать? — пробормотал он невнятным со сна голосом. — Ты же Аннабет. Ты можешь позаботиться о себе лучше, чем большинство знакомых мне полукровок.

Он не потрудился открыть глаза или перевернуться, но почувствовал, как та закатила глаза.

— Это так, — сухо сказала она, и он слушал, как она босиком проскользила по полу к нише с обувью. — Но я предпочитаю думать, что ты бы волновался, если бы я пропала.

— Такое уже было раньше, помнишь? — сказал он ей, слишком в полусне, чтобы думать, прежде чем говорить. — Давно. Я сбежал из лагеря, присоединился к Квесту, хотя не должен был, не уберег сестру Нико, и держал небосвод на плечах, все ради тебя. Знаешь, у меня еще седая прядь осталась. Только я закрашиваю. Помнишь?

— Да, помню, — ответила она мягким и слегка дрожащим голосом. — Хорошего дня тебе, Рыбьи мозги, и постарайся нечасто говорить что-то столь трогательное. Не знаю, что с тобой делать, когда ты так делаешь.

Входная дверь с щелчком закрылась за ней, и Перси без лишних размышлений заснул обратно.

Позже, когда он проснулся, из-за открытых на кухне занавесок он увидел солнечный свет, просачивающийся сквозь трещины в ширме и отражающийся на ракушках.

Он скатился с кровати, потянулся, и на секунду тишине в квартире, а затем вспомнил, ах, да, Олимп. Аннабет. Немного поумилялся, что она так серьезно относится к своей обязанности перестроить Олимп.

Он предполагал, что так и будет, но все же от неожиданности по телу прошла горячая дрожь, когда он увидел Нико на кухне, склонившегося и изучающего дверь холодильника. Там было не так много всего: парочка флаеров из вьетнамской доставки неподалеку, политическая карикатурка с ярко-голубым зданием Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг, которую он привез из дома, и стикер с номером загадочного и невидимого для чудовищ телефона Аннабет.

Он подошел сзади, обхватил руками костлявую грудь Нико и хрипло рассмеялся, когда Нико вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Я просто... — начал он, поворачиваясь, но Перси не стал останавливаться ради его просто; он поцеловал его; угол был неудобный, и он мог разве что посасывать его нижнюю губу и язык, когда тот устремился навстречу его языку. Нико развернулся в его объятьях, поцелуй незамедлительно стал более глубоким и страстным.

— Весь день? — пробормотал он, нетерпеливо проталкивая их обоих через нитки с ракушками, куда именно стало отчетливо ясно, когда ноги Перси уперлись сзади в матрас.

Он схватил зубами нижнюю губу Нико и многозначительно держал ее, просто чтобы почувствовать, как Нико безвольно прижимается к нему.

— Да, — невнятно выдавил он, и провел языком по зубам.

Нико толкнул его назад, резко разрывая контакт. Перси локтями уперся в матрас и вопросительно нахмурился, но тут же сменил выражение лица, когда Нико заполз на него и вдавил обратно в теплые простыни, которые еще не успели остыть.

— Хорошо, — прохрипел сын Аида, когда Перси закинул ногу ему на бедро. — Потому что сегодня я пожалуй доведу тебя до того, что ты затопишь все вокруг.

Перси рассмеялся, и Нико повалился на него, словно мертвец в могилу.

 

И были другие моменты, тихие и темные, когда ни того, ни другой рядом не наблюдалось, когда Перси вспоминал, что так продолжать нельзя. Сколько бы он ни притворялся, ему придется рассказать ей — ему придется разбить ей сердце. И как, черт возьми, это сделать? Ей понадобится объяснение, что-то рациональное и может даже с диаграммами, а у него такого не было. Он даже себе не мог объяснить.

Порой накатывали и другие опасения. Иногда он нечаянно думал об Аннабет, как они оба теребили руками, когда ее длинные волосы застревали в молнии куртки, как она едва ли не лезла на стенку при виде паука, или просто как она прижималась к нему, когда они шли последний кусочек пути от станции к дому, усталая от целого дня на ногах и хромающая из-за мозолей на ногах, и он думал, что у Нико нет ни одного шанса против того, что было у него с Аннабет.

Через неделю после своего приезда она сидела с ним в приемной дантиста, и администратор со смехом отчитывала Перси за то, что плохо ухаживает за своими пломбами — все-таки зубы у него не могли похвастаться неуязвимостью и не могли обойтись без ухода. Если бы ирония могла убивать, Перси бы точно там и умер.

Он принес с собой книгу — одну из серии про Гарри Поттера, и пожалуй одну из тех трех, что у него вообще есть. Аннабет свернулась клубочком в кресле рядом с ним, положив голову ему на плечо, а он открыл книгу и попытался читать. Он добрался до второго абзаца, прежде чем заметил, что какой-то маленький дошколенок ловко забирается в кресло с другой стороны от него. Они долго смотрели друг на друга, прежде чем тот спросил.

— Что это?

Мать мальчика, обсуждавшая по мобильному что-то вроде бы крайне важное, заметила, куда подевался ее ребенок и понеслась к ним с извинениями, но Перси рассмеялся, сказал, что это не проблема и показал книгу мальчику, объясняя, что на западе текст в книгах идет слева направо, сверху вниз, а не так, как в японских: сверху вниз, справа налево.

Это занимало ребенка секунд четырнадцать.

Аннабет фыркнула что-то вроде «ничего ты в этом, Перси, не понимаешь» и увела ребенка в угол, где лежали кубики. Ей неплохо удавалось построить копию Бруклинского моста, мальчику же больше по душе было рушить его.

А он поставил локти себе на колени и смотрел на нее, ее длинные волосы струились по плечам и спине и доставали до ковра, ее серые глаза горели, когда она повторяла несуразицу, которую произносил мальчик.

— Ты останешься? — спросил он ее позже, после того как выслушал ту же самую лекцию от дантиста, что от администратора, и снова шли домой, выбрав долгий путь через неоновые огни Ацуги; тем же путем он шел в тот вечер, когда встретил Криса Родригеса. — То есть, останешься ли ты в Японии?

Она вздохнула, толкнула его плечом.

— Я хочу, Перси. Хочу. О большем ты пока не можешь меня просить.

Она хотела купить пару журналов о японской культуре для своей мачехи, которой нравилочь собирать подобное, так отвести ее в магазин 7-11 не составило труда. Когда вошел, обвив ее плечи одной рукой, девушка на кассе — чье имя уже следовало бы выяснить, и которая явно работает тут круглые сутки и без выходных, так как он больше тут практически никого и не видел — сухо посмотрела на него и сказала.

— А вы недолго ждали, прежде чем двинуться дальше, Джексон-сан.

Он засмеялся и ответил.

— Тебе очень повезло, что моя девушка понятия не имеет, что ты говоришь.

Глаза ее стали шире вдвое, голос поднялся до невозможного писка, какой бывает у японок.

— Ээээ?! То есть она не знает о парне, которого вы недавно целовали там у суши и онигири — да, я видела, это было очень грубо.

Он изумленно уставился на нее.

— А тебе явно надо обзавестись жизнью за пределами магазина.

К его удивлению она показала ему язык, а потом достала телефон, чтобы ответить на смс-ку.

— И что это было? — весело спросила Аннабет.

— Городок слишком маленький, — ответил он, и, почувствовав, как внутри все похолодело, задумался, сколько же людей знало о нем и Нико, и что однажды Аннабет поймет, о чем речь.

Боги, он не хотел этого делать, но он также не хотел, чтобы кто-то другой сделал это за него.

Дальше они шли домой молча, Аннабет легко шла вровень с ним. Ее рука легла ему на поясницу, пальцы едва коснулись той единственной точки на его спине, что я связывала его со смертными. Просто легли, просто намекая, «я тебя знаю».

— Ох, — Она резко остановилась. — Блин. Это машина Аргуса.

Перси осмотрелся. Они были где-то в квартале от дома.

— Что случилось?

— Ничего. Это... ох, блин. Я совсем забыла. — Она быстро потерла лицо. — Нет, слушай, я сразу вернусь, хорошо? Мне просто надо... это ерунда, много времени не займет, ладно?

— Ладно, — ошарашенно сказал Перси.

— Ты же не против? — она смотрела на него с тревогой. — У тебя были на сегодня какие-нибудь важные планы?

Он поднял книгу, которую взял с собой, пальцем он все зажимал третью или четвертую страницу.

— Пожалуй, проверю, смогу ли прочесть еще, — сказал он как ни в чем ни бывало, будто говоря, «я не против. Это ты теперь разбираешься с катастрофами, не я. Иди, чини водопровод на Олимпе, или что там еще пошло не так».

Она хихикнула и поднялась на цыпочки, чтобы чмокнуть в щеку.

— Если что, мобильник при мне.

— Ммм, ведь я предвижу, что встречу сегодня самых разных лютых врагов — может даже слова из четырех слогов.

— Именно. У тебя голова может лопнуть, — любезно согласилась она, и он в шутку ткнул ее локтем в бок. — Так что поосторожнее с ней. Мне она очень уж нравится.

И она развернулась и зашагала по улице к ожидающему Аргусу в непримечательной японской машине — размерами с жук BMW, если бы тот съел уменьшающий гриб из Супер Марио. Опять модная в Японии экономичность.

Он отправился обратно в квартиру, несколько минут страдал фигней: почистил зубы, собрал грязную одежду и подумал, достаточно ли ее, чтобы был повод пойти в прачечную, разработал план урока на следующую тренировку в Лагере Полукровок, а затем — потому что больше заняться было нечем — занялся в итоге тем, о чем и говорил Аннабет, и уселся читать в кресле. Не сказать, чтобы было интересно; слова будто репетировали номер в синхронном плавании, а он слишком усердно прислушивался, не появится ли кто-то на свет из теней, чтобы разбирать их. Мягкий скрип петель открывшейся входной двери был настолько неожиданным, что на мгновение он даже не заметил этого звука, а затем та снова закрылась. Он поднял глаза, и да, это был Нико, уже стряхивающий с себя куртку.

— Ты только что вошел через дверь? — Перси удивленно моргнул.

Нико пожал плечами, вжав голову в плечи. Он сбросил кеды, запинал их в нишу.

— Да. Я даже зашел в подъезд и поднялся по лестнице.

— Чо, правда? — Его голос сочился сарказмом. — Знаешь, если уж хотел вести себя по-человечески, мог бы постучать.

В ответ он заработал раздраженный взгляд и поднятую бровь.

— Я прокрался сюда, пока твоя девушка ушла. Не тебе жаловаться.

— Действительно, — кивнул Перси и решил, что хватит болтовни. Он куда-то отложил книгу, может на пол, он не запомнил, просто его руки освободились прежде чем он встал, обошел диван и приблизился к нему.

Глаза Нико горели, руки уже были приподняты, когда к нему подошел Перси, так что когда их губы встретились он вцепился ему в волосы.

Его язык немедленно проскользнул за зубы Нико, руки легли ему на талию и тут же притянули к себе.

— Куда спешишь? — смех Нико перешел в невнятные звуки, когда Перси его поцеловал и повел назад.

— Просто устал ждать, — ответил Перси.

В глазах Нико мелькнул какой-то огонек и он сказал.

— Я тоже.

Он просунул свою ногу промеж его, развернул Перси и прижал его к стене. Что-то в том, как он это сказал, должно было насторожить Перси, но его губы уже прослеживали линию челюсти Перси, и с каждым движением у него потихоньку отключался мозг.

Его ладони легли на лицо Нико, словно созданное, чтобы его держали в руках, и снова притянули к себе для поцелуя, долгого и глубокого, а Нико мычал от удовольствия.

Ничего другого он никогда больше не хотел.

Они оторвались друг от друга достаточно надолго, чтобы Перси мог провести пальцами по скулам Нико и насладиться тем, как румянец пятнами распространялся от его рта вверх к ушам и вниз по шее, исчезая за воротником рубашки. Его румянец всегда долго не пропадал, и втайне это нравилось Перси: от этого он почти всегда выглядел только что оттраханным.

Нико внимательно посмотрел на него и снова принялся целовать его шею, и Перси втянул воздух, когда почувствовал, что Нико его укусил, и это его так отвлекло, что он не сразу сообразил, что тот делал, а Нико уже повторял то же самое чуть ниже, перекатывал кожу в зубах и посасывал. У него будет засос, наверняка.

— Эй! — он сжал волосы Нико в кулаке, оттянул его от себя и хорошенько тряхнул, безуспешно пытаясь проигнорировать его нехороший взгляд исподлобья. Кровь под кожей пульсировала и жгла там, где только что были его зубы. — Что ты... Нико! Он же огромный будет! Как я объясню это Аннабет?

Нико фыркнул.

— Чувак. Я не буду тебя учить, как скрывать интрижку от подружки. — Нико медленно лизнул отметину и снова укусил, достаточно сильно, чтобы Перси зашипел и выгнул спину. Нико воспользовался этим, чтобы сильнее вжать его в стену, плотно прижаться бедрами. Их сердца быстро бились, словно стрекозы под одеждой.

Перси сдался, откинул голову назад на стену, чувствуя, как желание застилает разум, и бездумно водя пальцами по косточкам в изгибе шеи Нико.

Краем глаза он заметил движение, что-то размытое, желтое с синим, и это было странно, потому что он был вполне уверен, что этого здесь не должно было быть. И хотя Нико облизывал его ключицу, он сумел поднять голову и посмотреть внимательно.

На пороге стояла Аннабет.

Он тут же пришел в себя, как от пощечины. Пальцы Перси крепко сжали руки Нико, отталкивая его. Нико тихо запротестовал, наклонил голову набок, чтобы слегка укусить Перси под подбородком, а Перси зашипел.

— Нико! Нико! Нико, прекрати!

Тот послушно выпрямился, при этом их тела потерлись друг о друга прям чересчур непристойно, что было просто смешно, ведь они оба были еще одеты (и, на заметку, «мы оба хотя бы еще одеты» не самый лучший его аргумент). Он обернулся, увидел Аннабет, и медленно моргнул, словно ленивая лиса, но он не выглядел удивленным, и, наверное, Перси следовало бы это отметить, но у него в голове произошло короткое замыкание, потому что Аннабет стояла на его долбаном пороге в своих любимых потертых синих джинсах, все еще не убрав руку с дверной ручки, а тыкого выражения на ее лице он никогда не видел.

А Нико — Нико не отодвигался. Он будто совсем не понимал, что до полного уничтожения осталось секунд тринадцать, если они не придумают убедительного объяснения.

— Аннабет... — начал он, замялся, и, о боги, куда подевалась его способность выкручиваться, сейчас она ему очень бы пригодилась!

— Ага, — выдавила Аннабет, явно не в состоянии оторвать глаз, даже когда Нико стал водить кончиком пальца по гладкой пуговице на джинсах Перси. — Да, терпеть не могу, когда просыпаешься не с той ориентации.

— Нет! Это не то... я не...

— Не что? — внезапно вставил Нико, бросив на него тяжелый взгляд и поддев двумя пальцами край его джинсов — Не гей? — он качнулся вперед, так что пятки Перси врезались в стену, а их ноги вписались друг в друга, словно зубчики расчески. Перси сглотнул, а глаза Аннабет, если это было вообще возможно, стали еще шире. — Сдается мне, что ты пиздишь.

А затем он крайне любезно и нагло улыбнулся Аннабет и сказал.

— Привет, Аннабет. Давно не виделись.

— Да, можно и так сказать, — тихо ответила та, и тут, по тому, как он попеременно смотрела на Перси, Нико и мобильник, до него дошло. Он вспомнил, как склонился Нико, изучая номер телефона на холодильнике. Вспомнил, как тот только что сказал, что прошел через подъезд — где имелся телефон.

Его охватила внезапная дрожь, ударило абсолютной уверенностью, и Перси не был уверен, что его колени не подогнутся, если он оттолкнет Нико, поэтому он просто с силой вцепился в его плечи, так что тот поморщился.

— Ты. Ты позвонил ей. Ты... ты... ты планировал, чтобы она нас застукала. Ты хотел, чтобы она нас застукала!

У Нико хватило совести отвести взгляд.

— Ну, конечно я позвонил, — резко ответил он, и звучало это так же, как когда он был тринадцатилетним сопляком и умолял его понять, почему ему пришлось сдать его Аиду. — Признай, Перси. Ты не собирался сказать ей. Что еще мне...

— Нет, я!.. Это нечестно, я пытался...

— Да, да, — надтреснуто сказал Нико, а в глазах его были лед и яд. — Конечно, пытался. — Он схватил его за майку, оторвал их обоих от стены и развернул к Аннабет. — Ну так давай! — выплюнул он. — Лучше времени не найдешь! Скажи ей, что больше не любишь ее, не любишь настолько, чтобы перестать встречаться со мной. Скажи ей, что все кончено!

Перси сильно повело назад, он поднял руки, потому что Аннабет просто уставилась на него — все еще стоя на пороге, на дурацком пороге, дверь все еше была открыта нараспашку, этого просто не могло происходить. От ее выражения ее глаз ему хотелось заползти под линолеум и остаться там жить навсегда, питаясь червяками.

— Я... я... — мялся он, больше он ничего не мог сказать. У него было всего несколько правил, и одно из них — не причинять боли Аннабет. Никогда не делать Аннабет больно, и он не собирался этого делать. Он не мог. Не мог быть как Лука. Не мог.

— Так я и думал, — холодно произнес Нико. И отпустил его, сделав два шага назад. Перси покачнулся, застыл между ними двумя: Аннабет на пороге, Нико у кровати.

Никто ничего не говорил. Аннабет делала короткие, поверхностные, полные злобы вздохи. Шея Перси болела в том месте, где ее посасывал Нико, и позже он до него как-то бессвязно дойдет, что именно это его больше всего волновало в тот момент: да, тут будет синяк.

Он вспомнил это чувство, будто он в верхней точке колеса обозрения и знает, что будет спуск, но предпочитал в тот момент оставаться в неверии, висеть в небе со звездами — и вот пришло время опускаться, скользить вниз под действием гравитации.

Наконец, после паузы столь долгой, что Перси казалось, он уже раза три умер, Аннабет медленно моргнула, словно кукла.

— Нико, — сказала она без всякой интонации. — Как долго?

— Месяц, — тут же ответил Нико, и Перси задумался, насколько отстойной будет его посмертие, если он прям сейчас убьет единственного из живых детей Аида. — Хотя, если тебе от этого станет легче, до меня он соблюдал целибат.

— Да, спасибо, так намного лучше, — сарказм в голосе Аннабет был вполне очевиден, но Нико, у которого такта было как у слона в крапинку, его не заметил.

Именно этого Перси хотел избежать. Он никогда...

— ...не хотел, чтобы ты узнала об этом так, — он заметил, что говорит вслух, голос звучал иначе, странно даже для него, словно крадущаяся в темноте тварь. — Я не хотел...

— ...чтобы ты вообще об этом узнала, — сказал Нико настолько резко, что Перси закрыл глаза, внутри все пронзало болью. — Думал, это испортит тебе отпуск, ну понимаешь, если он расскажет. Наш Перси всегда думает о благополучии Аннабет. — Он оскалил зубы. — Маленький самоотверженный спаситель мира, да?

— Нико, прекрати.

— Знаешь, я бы может предпочел, если бы он просто отшил меня, когда ты приехала, — Нико, затараторил быстрее, Аннабет глядела на него, как на нечто клыкастое или восьмилапое. — Месяц спали вместе, думаю, знаешь, я был бы рад, если бы он тогда покончил с этим. Но приму его, ха, я приму его даже изменником, я приму даже поло ну его, если только он будет моим, так я думал. Может, в конце-то концов, это я тут эгоист, раз не хочу делить его с тобой. Все его делят с тобой — я же хочу только его.

— Я никогда не просил этого, — в отчаянии вставил Перси. — Будь вариант проще... Любой, но проще...

— Ах, да, — перебил Нико, резко, словно молния. В глазах его вернулся блеск, будто выбеленная кость, та же неуправляемая ярость, как в тот день на велосипедной стоянке, когда Перси не знал, с кем имеет дело. — Ты никогда не просил этого. Ты это говорил Чарльзу Беккендорфу перед тем, как тот погиб за тебя?

— Нико! — Аннабет от удивления раскрыла рот. Даже шокированная и злая, она бы не переступила ту черту, которую преступил сейчас Нико, Нико, который порой говорил подобное, и Перси замер столь неподвижно, будто в стопкадре.

— Сам скажи, — ответил он, удивленный тем, что вышел лишь шепот, так как внутри у него все ревело, кружащийся водоворот из шума, из ужаса. Он чувствовал, что мог бы закричать, а звук вышел бы не громче шороха книжных страниц. — Это только ты можешь общаться с мертвецами.

— У меня особо вариантов не было, насколько помню. — отрезал Нико, еле сдерживаясь. — Учитывая, что мои социальные связи практически свелись к нулю, после того как моя сестра умерла ради и тебя и твоего дурацкого квеста по ее спасению! — он ткнул пальцем в быстро бледнеющую Аннабет. — Похоже, что все, что я люблю, все, чего я когда-либо хотел, я теряю ради тебя и твоей сраной девушки!

Эхо его рева долго звенело в комнате. Аннабет издала такой звук, словно на нее наступили.

Внезапно с лица Нико исчезли все свидетельства ссоры, будто их стерли, словно использовав Бьянку в качестве аргумента он переступил внутри себя черту, которую клялся не пересекать никогда. Теперь он это сделал, из-за Перси. На его худом лице читалась мрачная обида, но в нем не было удивления.

Он кинул на Перси один долгий пустой взгляд, будто не зная, кто это, и, не сказав ни слова, он скользнул в пространство между кроватью и шкафом и исчез в тени, словно бы его стерли гигантским ластиком.

В последовавшей тишине Аннабет неровно выдохнула, и у нее тоже не осталось сил на ссору.

Она устало подняла голову, мимолетно встретившись с ним взглядом.

— У тебя вместо мозгов одни водоросли, — сказала она ему без всякой нежности в голосе, только легкое разочарование. — Не знаю, о чем ты думал, когда хотел выкрутиться из этого, но ты все испортил.

А затем она тоже ушла, оставив Перси одного в тишине своей квартиры, дверь — вот же глупо — все еще была нараспашку.

Над головой у него жужжали лампочки. Холодильник гудел.

Все было так же, как и до того утра, когда он проснулся и увидел нависшего над ним Нико, только он и Токио, но теперь, отчего-то, все было в тысячу раз хуже.

Неуязвимость, как выяснил Перси, не способна защитить от ощущения, словно у него посреди груди трещина, легкие с каждым вдохом давило и жгло, все внутри отдавалось острой, хрупкой, переливающейся болью. Он прикоснулся к груди, не понимая, как такое может быть, что она не разбилась пополам, словно фарфоровая тарелка.

Неужели так и будет дальше, он останется неуязвим, позволит своему сердцу уйти от него в двух разных направлениях и не умрет от этого?

Он опустил руку.

Секунд тридцать он смотрел на свою крохотную пустую квартиру, затем сказал «Да ну нахуй» — схватил ключи и вышел за дверь.

 

 

Он не был уверен, что сказал охранникам на входе в Лагерь Полукровок; может быть «доброе утро» или какой-нибудь комплимент носкам их тетушки, но японцы были безупречно вежливы и никто ничего не сказал поперек, просто пожелали ему хорошего вечера и пропустили через ворота.

Ночью Лагерь Полукровок хорошо освещался, с деревьев свисал плющ, вдоль дорожек горели факела; игра мягкого, мерцающего, естественного освещения была непривычной после неоновых огней Ацуги, и иногда от этого у него кружилась голова. Когда он вошел, то почуял запах травы и услышал тихое ржание пегасов вдалеке, а он так привык к постоянному шуму Токио.

Когда все в его жизни изменилось, лагерь остался прежним, и Перси подумал, что понимает, почему боги предпочитают оставлять все так же, как было веками: даже от капельки чего-то знакомого становилось легче.

Тяжесть в его груди чуточку спала.

Он не настолько отвлекся, чтобы не остановиться у костра в самом центре лагеря и не поздороваться с Гестией, помешивающей угли. Та, босая и в коричневом платье, выглядела совсем как сиротка Энни. Она улыбнулась в ответ почти что с жалостью.

— Они как раз заканчивают ужинать, Перси Джексон, — сообщила она ему, а он поклонился и отправился в павильон для трапезы.

Когда он уже подбегал к залу, оттуда выходили группки по два-три человека, и он заметил две знакомые высокие фигуры.

Он улыбнулся.

Джастин Петровский пробыл в лагере всего неделю, когда узнал, что Джастин Корнер его брат. Это был теплый июньский вечер, шел ужин, как всегда по четвергам давали загадочное мясо, и все запомнили, как он встал, повернулся к притихшему в удивлении кафетерию и (хотя всю оставшуюся жизнь он это отрицал) сказал.

— Что за фигня? Мы вообще не похожи! Это херь и я требую возмещения.

Потому что это было правдой. Да, конечно, и у Джастина П., и у Джастина К. были темные волосы и голубые глаза, как и у еще тринадцати дохреналионов парней по всему свету, и может в книгах и бывает, что подходишь к кому-то со схожими чертами и тут же устанавливаешь родственные связи, в реальном мире такое определенно не срабатывало, и за исключением имен, Y-хромосомы и, видимо, отца-олимпийца, у Джастина П. и Джастина К. не было ничего общего.

Двух более разных парней было не найти, даже если пройтись по диаметрально противоположным стереотипам.

— Эй, мужик!

Первым его заметил Джастин П. Ему было четырнадцать, до его конечностей все еще не дошло, что необязательно быть такими длинными, и он шел, ссутилившись, как потерявшая форму проволочная вешалка. Единственным, к кому он не обращался «мужик», «чувак» или «куколка», был Дионис, который однажды именно за это превратил его в хамелеона и заставил провести три унизительных дня на ветке в террариуме Большого Дома, где он ел сверчков и спал вверх тормашками. С тех пор он стал вегетарианцем, что даже сыграло ему на руку; он уже пару месяцев встречался с девчонкой из домика Деметры.

Он подошел к Перси, они стукнулись кулачками, и он сумел удержать на лице выражение, лишь отдаленно напоминающее восхищение героем. Перси такое часто видал.

— Джастин, — кивнул в ответ Перси. — Джастин, — добавил он для Джастина К., стоявшего в полушаге за братом, подмышкой зажав скейтборд.

Тот откинул назад длинные лохмы достаточно надолго, чтобы Перси разглядел дружескую улыбку. Он был олним из самых старших ребят в лагере и жил здесь круглый год еще до переезда, и насколько знал Перси, ему пришлось проделать сюда самый долгий путь. На Гавайях у него осталась огромная семья, где никто не понимал, почему в завещании его матери было четко прописано, что он должен ходить в этот лагерь после ее смерти. Конечно, с ним постоянно случалось что-то странное, да и в школе он не особо успевал — зато преуспел во влипании в истории — но гавайцы заботятся о своих, и Джастину К. пришлось бороться, чтобы его отпустили, и в итоге он пожалуй самым спокойным и сдержанным среди знакомых Перси полукровок. В настоящей битве за пределами лагеря Перси его не видел, но он мог поспорить, что Джастин Корнер был способен отпугнуть любое чудовище одним лишь спокойствием.

— Мужик, чо ты тут делаешь так поздно? — сказал первый Джастин, засунув руки в карманы и чуть ли не вжав голову в плечи. Ему недавно обрили голову до короткой щетины, и никто не решался сказать ему, что вообще-то это вышло из моды.

Перси пожал плечами и выдавил жалкую улыбку.

— День не задался, — сказал он, и хотя он был уверен, что они следуют закону братства, согласно которому ни один мужчина не обязан рассказывать о своих проблемах в присутствии других мужчин, он знал, что им будет любопытно. Так что, какого черта, хуже все равно не будет. — Ходил к стоматологу. А потом моя девушка узнала о моем парне.

Они абсолютно одинаково подняли брови, но к их чести, отреагировали они именно так, как он надеялся. Джастин П. сильно, по-мужски похлопал его по плечу и удивленно хохотнул.

— Чувак, отстой. Сурово. Мы об Аннабет говорим? И... а, тот паренек, Нико? Великий Аид, мужик, как ты жив еще?

— Благодаря богам, — голос Перси был сухим, как кремень.

Джастин К. опустил свой скейтборд, так что задние колесики ударились о дорожку. Снизу его доска пестрила цветами и рисунками, в основном это были вариации на логотип магазина для серфингистов, который держала его мама. На четырнадцатый день рождения Перси подарил ему голографическую наклейку с трезубцем, и он улыбнулся, увидев, как та блеснула в свете факелов.

— Так что, останешься тогда у нас на ночь в третьем домике? — спросил он.

— Если вы не против, то да, было бы здорово.

— Конечно, мужик! Устроим вечеринку. — И брату, — Эй, у нас еще остался бумбокс, который домик Гермеса слямзил у Хирона?

— Вроде да, — ответил другой Джастин, терпеливо улыбаясь, и Перси почувствовал, как напряжение у него немного спало. Он решил, что к этому он не хочет привыкать, когда с обеих сторон ему на шею легла рука. Он не хотел, чтобы новизна этого пропала. Один Джастин смеялся и говорил что-то насчет того, чтобы нацепить на тренировочные манекены трусы Диониса с сердечками, а затем обезглавить их, а другой фыркнул, и прозвучало это удивительно добродушно, и Перси был доволен просто тем, что был здесь, и с обеих сторон от него было по сыну Посейдона.

 

 

И все было хорошо.

Все было восхитительно просто, и это было хорошо.

Он остался у своих братьев в третьем домике, и они не задавали вопросов и не любопытствовали, и было почти так де, как и каждое лето в лагере, когда самое большее, о чем приходится волноваться — дадут ли на ужин настоящую говядину.

Они колотили тренировочные манекены мечами. Они жульничали на гонках колесниц, и это сходило им с рук. Они играли в «схвати грека» с Миссис О'Лири, и на них наорали, когда та пописала на поросшую травой крышу домика Деметры. Они сидели на балконе Большого Дома и смотрели, как дети Афродиты приводят в действие давно обсуждавшийся план налета на Дженнифер Мацуэду, единственную дочку Ареса — весь остаток дня она ходила с сердечками, нарисованными на щеках, и торчащими в волосах голубыми и фиолетовыми ленточками, и ждала, что кто-то осмелится прокомментировать. Они ходили купаться, что для детей Посейдона означало дурачиться пару часов на дне озера и перекидывались весьма недовольным полипом.

Когда Перси было семнадцать, он удивился, придя как-то летом поздно на ужин и обнаружив за столиком Посейдона Джастина Корнера, ничуть не старше, чем сам Перси, когда его признали, и ему было чуточку обидно, что он пропустил само признание, но нельзя было сказать, что он этого не ожидал.

Следующее лето отметилось прибытием Джастина П., который был не особо доволен тем, что ему не досталась честь стать первым сыном Посейдона после снятия договора, и определенно раздражен тем, что у них даже имена не отличались.

— Большинство просто зовет их по фамилии, — сказал Перси Посейдону, когда Перси и Тайсону удалось в первый раз оказаться в одном и том же подводном дворце в одно и то же время. — Но не я. Забавно видеть, как оба одновременно оборачиваются, когда зовешь их по имени. Знаешь, у них разница всего-то в пару месяцев, что с твоей стороны, не стану врать, довольно по-мудацки, — добавил он невзначай, а отец посмотрел на него наполовину с удивлением, наполовину со смешком, как бы говоря, может ты и неуязвимый спаситель Олимпа, но я все равно могу за наглость испарить тебя на месте. — Но оба Джастины? Серьезно?

Посейдон пристыжено почесал кончик носа.

— Это была чистая случайность, — сказал он. — И еще... эээ...

— Не волнуйся, — Перси закатил глаза, потому что ну серьезно. Боги Олимпа порой были такими трусами. — Маме я не сказал. — Он не стал добавлять, что она понимала, кто он, потому что Салли Джексон уже его отпустила.

— А. Да. Точно. Спасибо тебе.

Прошел один день, другой, третий, а от Нико и Аннабет было ни слуху, ни духу. Большую часть времени он проводил со своими братьями и Сереной, подружкой Джастина П. из домика Деметры, или же проводил дополнительные боевые тренировки со всеми желающими.

— Думаю, им просто нужно остыть, Перси, — сказала Серена, пока он помогал ей с цветочными горшками на подоконниках в ее домике.

— Или же они объединились и придумывают план, как лучше всего тебя порубить на куски, пока ты спишь, и спрятать их в стенах, — вставил Джастин П., и весь оставшийся вечер прошел в потасовке, в которую включились Серена и другой Джастин, и еще где-то 2/3 домика Гермеса, два пегаса и колесо от велика.

И у него все было хорошо. Действительно. Только вот когда он говорил, что все хорошо, это было в том смысле, в каком он говорил, что сыт, хотя просто не был голоден, или когда знал, что у него будет огромный синяк и проблемы с дыханием на неделю, но он был жив, так что все было в порядке, с этим всем он мог справиться.

Пустое утешение.

 

 

Еще в прежние времена братья Столл поставили на берегу озера два шезлонга, по большей части в шутку над новичками — нет приманки лучше, чем лежащий на виду полукровка, словно агнец на заклание. Когда Олимп переместился в Японию, братья Столл предпочли остаться в Америке, сказав, что там потребуется чувство юмора, чтобы пережить трудные времена, и они были рады поделиться своим, и никому не хватило духу вернуть шезлонги в Большой Дом. Теперь в лесах вокруг лагеря пряталось не так много чудовищ — большинство проживало в лагере круглый год, а необходимость сражаться с десятком пауков всякий раз, как выгуливаешь Миссис О'Лири, приедается разу к шестому. Так что когда Перси плюхнулся на один из шезлонгов и развалился на солнышке, донимала его только одна из озерных наяд, подкравшаяся близко к берегу и брызгавшаяся в него водой, когда ей казалось, что он не смотрит. Перси лениво отражал все ее атаки, и в конце концов та сдалась, пробормотав что-то о том, как у Посейдона скучные дети.

И вот так он лежал в послеобеденной полудреме с прокачанным mp3-плеером, который он стащил у младшего из детей Гефеста, когда на него легла тень и голос произнес.

— Итак! Полукровка! Я слышала, тебе выпал несчастный жребий в любви.

Он разлепил один глаз и притворно застонал; над ним стояла Рейчел Дейр, опираясь на спинку его шезлонга, ее лицо виделось ему большим и перевернутым. Солнце освещало ее сзади и казалось, будто ее рыжие волосы сделаны из блестящего папье-маше. Плюс ко всему на голове у нее была кепка, сидевшая набекрень.

— Привет, Рейчел, — сказал он как можно более спокойно, надеясь, что это не прозвучит недружелюбно, но разговор продолжать ей не захочется.

Рейчел, конечно же, проигнорировала его, прошла к другому шезлонгу и уселась там, положив подбородок себе на ладонь и уставившись на него с ожиданием в взгляде. Он решил, что так и познаются настоящие друзья — им абсолютно наплевать на тонкие намеки, что тебе хочется побыть одному.

Он лениво оглядел Рейчел. Как всегда одета она была безупречно; одежда мягко облегала резкие изгибы ее тела, такую можно было увидеть только на подиумах в Токио и на вешалках самых дорогих бутиков в Сибуя 109. Ей всегда удавалось быть на шаг впереди последних модных трендов — что, пожалуй, было неудивительно.

— Это мне сказала Афродита, когда мне было тринадцать, так что наверное так и есть. Но с чего бы девственному Дельфийскому Оракулу переживать из-за моей любовной жизни? — съязвил он.

— Ни с чего! — сказала она с задором и сарказмом. — Ведь, как ты и сказал, она девственна и потому абсолютно ничего не смыслит в любви, бедняжка. Хватит уже. — Она наклонилась вперед, сплела пальцы в замок; он почти ожидал, что она попросит обращаться к ней «доктор». — Скучно с тобой, когда ты мрачный.

— Я не мрачный! — возмутился он. — Я переживаю разрыв и естественно я поэтому в депрессии. Очент жаль, если тебе это причиняет неудобства.

— Ага, ну, у твоих младших братьев, похоже, сложилось впечатление, что им следует волноваться, как бы ты не шагнул под проносящийся поезд.

— Я... что, — он затараторил, выдергивая наушники из ушей и приподнимаясь. — Нет! Нет, совсем нет! Во-первых, это бы и не сработало. Слушай, если и есть от чего впасть в депрессию, вот оно — если бы и я захотел себя прикончить, что в любом случае глупо, потому что этим ничего не решить, я бы не смог этого сделать. Моя Ахилесова пята расположена так, что мне не особо-то удастся с собой покончить.

Он заметил, как она пробежалась взглядом по местам, где могло бы быть его уязвимое место, и ничего не сказал против, потому что она краснела почти так де сильно, как Нико.

Все же она выдавила из себя похотливую улыбочку, а затем мягко и серьезно страдала.

— Я это знаю, Перси. Я видела твою смерть, — она не отрывала от него глаз, синих, как небо за ее головой, взгляд ее был чист и сконцентрирован. — И ты не убьешь себя.

— Спасибо. Рад, что круг так сузился, — сухо ответил Перси, но взгляда не отвел, и он знал, они оба вспоминали прошлый раз, когда она сказала ему то же самое; первый и единственный раз, когда он чувствовал, что может быть, может быть, если сильно постараться, он справится.

Осень после падения Кроноса и смерти Луки, когда стала угасать долгая, ленивая радость из-за лета и из-за того, что он выжил, и перед ним стояло много, много лет без пророчеств, и он понимал, что не знает, что ему делать. В ту осень Аннабет вернулась в Сан-Франциско, когда ее сестра стала болеть чаще обычного. В ту осень он встретился аэропорту Ла Гардиа с матерью Чарльза Беккендорфа, и до самой смерти он будет помнить ее лицо, когда она осознала, что это правда, правда, ее единственный сын погиб, будет помнить, как та вся опала, словно внутри у нее исчез некий стержень. В ту осень он жил с ощущением, будто проглотил острие бритвы; он чувствовал, как горло ему раздирают скорбь и вина — ведь такие люди, как Беккендорф, как Силена, как Эфан, умерли, потому что верили, что за него стоит умереть, и только тогда он начал понимать, что нет, на самом деле нет, на самом деле ничего особенного в нем не было.

Рейчел незваной гостьей объявилась на его пороге в середине сентября, в глазах туманная смесь синего и золотого, и сказала.

— Перси. Я видела твою смерть. Она не здесь. Не сейчас. Ты не убьешь себя. А теперь давай, бери свой меч Пойдем рубить чудовищ или что там нужно вам, мужикам, чтобы разобраться в своих чувствах.

Он тоже наклонился, чтобы быть к ней поближе.

— А у тебя-то как дела? — спросил он уже вежливее. — Полагаю, было нелегко.

Она едва улыбнулась.

— Меня просят за многим присматривать, Перси. Часто я чувствую себя так, будто я одновременно в двух местах. Боги спрашивают меня, тихо, но настойчиво, как дела у их врагов и не замысливают ли они атаку, пока мы еще обустраиваемся. Они спрашивают о своих детях, оставшихся в Штатах, в безопасности ли они. Полукровки здесь спрашивают меня, как там их родители, их друзья, их братья и сестры — люди, которых они там оставили. Не знаю, прислушивался ли ты, Перси, но дела там плохо, и только ухудшаются, и я едва ли контролирую свои видения.

Перси закрыл глаза, прячась от усталости в ее голосе, и невольно подумал о своей маме, тем утром, когда он улетал, и как дрожали ее руки, когда она прикоснулась к лицу и поцеловала на прощание, и у него оставалась какая-то поистрепавшаяся надежда, что следующее письмо с индексом Манхэттена будет не от правительства, с прискорбием сообщавшего, что.

Когда он снова открыл глаза, она все еще улыбалась ему.

— Так что в сравнении твоя пустяковая любовная драма — неплохая перемена.

Он рассмеялся.

— Да уж, не говори Афродите, что ее план усложнить мне жизнь так хорошо работает. Она, наверное, сразу пойдет к своим знакомым в издательстве CLAMP и все им расскажет, и конца этому не будет.

Ее губы изогнулись в кривой ухмылке.

— Я бы умерла за возможность посмотреть на тебя в качестве трагического персонажа манги CLAMP. — Проигнорировав его протесты, она повернула голову и уставилась на что-то невдалеке. Он уже собирался проследить за ее взглядом, чтобы узнать, что же привлекло ее внимание, когда ее глаза засияли золотом и он встала со словами:

— Ну, твой час расплаты грядет, Перси, так что не облажайся, ладно?

А затем она ушла, оставив ее сидеть, склонившись у озера, плеер лежал рядом с ним в куче проводов.

Таким его и нашел Джастин П. некоторое время спустя; он сидел там с видом несколько ошарашенным и пытающимся понять, что это вообще сейчас было. Когда он поднял голову, брат стоял перед ним, засунув руки в карманы и ссутулившись так, что уши едва не касались плеч.

— Эм, — начал он, пытаясь изобразить сочувствие, но больше выходило облегчение, типа, эй, мужик, теперь это твоя проблема. — Тебе тут кое с кем поговорить надо. Тебя ждут у домика.

— ...Ага, — все, что мог выдавить из себя Перси, и он встал с шезлонга, нашел свою обувь и пошел. Он услышал, как сзади из озера показалась наяда, чтобы брызнуть водой в Джастина П., чьи возмущенные вопли преследовали его, пока он не скрылся из виду.

Когда он обошел домик Зевса и едва не споткнулся о павлина, уныло бродившего у домика Геры, он всем сердцем пожалел, что не остался у озера, пусть там были Рейчел Элизабет Дейр и чересчур дружелюбные наяды, потому что к двери домика прислонилась Аннабет, скрестив руки и опустив голову, но он везде бы узнал это потертую кепку Янкис, сидевшую у нее на макушке, но не опущенную, так что она оставалась видимой.

Он сглотнул.

Она подняла голову, и он тут же забыл обо всем остальном.

Ее волосы исчезли.

Она шагнула ему навстречу, сняла с головы кепку и стала мять ее в руках, словно пытаясь что-то выдавить из нее, и он медленно подошел, пытаясь уложить у себя в голове знакомое лицо с этими волосами; отрезали целый фут, они перьями топорщились над ее ушами. Словно бы все ее черты переменились; теперь он заметил, как много веснушек усеивало ее нос и щеки, какими тонкими выглядели губы, когда она их сжимала — все, что раньше скрывали волосы.

— Я не... — начала она сбивчиво, а затем будто разозлилась на себя. Она положила руки себе на бедра, с раздражением взглянула на него, и сказала гораздо более уверенно, — я не для того проделала весь этот путь, чтобы в одиночку осматривать Японию.

— ...Ладно, — гениально ответил он.

Раздражение стало более заметным, и он не был против: он привык выявлять семь видов раздражения у Аннабет, так что тут он был, по крайней мере, на знакомой территории.

— Ну, — сказала она. — Давай надевай рубашку. Мы едем кое-куда.

— Ладно, — сказал он, думая, что согласился бы пожертвовать своим первенцем, лишь бы она его не проткнула его же мечом или не кастрировала. — Куда едем?

Она спрыгнула со ступенек третьего домика.

— Я, — объявила она, — хочу посмотреть девушек-мейд в Акихабаре.

 

 

Для буднего дня было довольно-таки безлюдно, и когда они шли мимо высоких, стройных японок, одетых как французские горничные и раздававших рекламные флаеры на каждом углу, Перси мог спокойно смотреть по сторонам и разглядывать девушек, не боясь, что снесет какую-нибудь старушку. И вообще. Это же Акихабара. Нельзя было прийти в Акихабару и не вертеть головой, глазея на девушек-мейд, особенно если на каблуках они были одного с Перси роста, только Перси никогда так хорошо не выглядел в фартучке и чулочках.

Когда он снова посмотрел перед собой — как раз вовремя, чтобы не познакомиться поближе со стойкой для велосипедов — Аннабет смотрела прямо на него, иронично приподняв бровь. Он почти забыл, что это она, с короткими волосами, и на всякий случай он нахмурился. Ее намек сразу стал ясен, и он думал, когда же настанет этот момент, всю дорогу к станции, пока они вели натянутую беседу о том, чем еще заняться в Акихабаре, помимо разглядывания мейд, и во время молчаливой поездки.

Он прикрыл глаза руками.

— О боги, — сказал он, поморщившись. — Что, теперь все мои действия вызывают подозрение, и могу я как-то оттянуть этот разговор?

— Какой разговор? — ответила Аннабет с той же язвительностью, с какой когда-то говорила, что у него во сне текут слюни, еще в самом начале, им было лет одиннадцать, что ли. — Тот, где ты пытаешься объяснить своей девушке, что будешь пялиться акихабарских мейд как и все остальные парни, и она даст тебе подзатыльник, вы оба посмеетесь над этим и сделаете вид, что дома не было парня, и типа видел его голым и, да, типа много раз занимался с ним сексом. Не, ни в коем случае, давай не будем об этом говорить.

Он продолжал неприятно морщиться, внезапно почувствовав себя очень маленьким.

— Джастины правы? Вы двое планируете разрубить меня на куски и скормить первым попавшимся чудовищам?

— Не думай, что я не рассматривала такой вариант, но даже и не могу так сильно ненавидеть чудовищ, чтобы подвергнуть их такому.

Перси посмотрел на нее, и она нахмурила брови.

— Не смотри на меня так, — рассердилась она. — Этот щенячий взгляд. Он не работает ни на ком старше шестнадцати.

— Ты меня за эти привела в Акихабару? — спросил он, немножко меня направление, чтобы они будто невзначай снова обошли вокруг квартала. — Чтобы покричать на меня на людях?

— Да, — тут же ответила она, импульсивно стрельнув глазами в сторону, когда они шли мимо киоска, торгующего мобильниками с солнечной батареей — на ее лице мелькнуло задумчивое выражение, а потом она вспомнила, что должна орать на него. — Потому что вместо мозгов у тебя морская губка, и ты напросился на хорошую, долгую нотацию. Но еще я и впрямь хотела посмотреть на мейд. — Он удивленно моргнул, она пожала плечами. — Что? Они выносливее меня, целый день стоять в таком виде.

— Японки выносливы, как грузовики, — отметил он. — Они чуть ли не каждый день совершают невозможное. Я видел, как одна ходила в горы на каблуках, просто умора.

На это она не смогла сдержать улыбки, и он почувствовал себя на удивление хорошо, словно стал исчезать некий дисбаланс, и если он и не догадывался раньше, как много для него значит мнение Аннабет, то это было хорошим напоминанием.

— Перси, — сказала она серьезнее, и хорошее ощущение пропало. — Я хотела услышать твою версию этой истории. Думаю, я заслуживаю знать причины, в конечном счете.

— Чтоб ты знала, если ты попробуешь сделать из этого долгое рассуждение о чувствах, я брошусь на дорогу под машину, не думай даже.

— Под машину ты попадешь только если я тебя толкну, — на полном серьезе ответила она. — Не меняй тему.

— Не меняю! — возмутился он. Они сделали полный круг вокруг квартала; оба замедлили шаг, чтобы неспешно и спокойно вновь пройти мимо мейд. — Я просто… Я не знаю, чего ты от меня хочешь.

— Ну, я хотела верного парня, но раз тут не вышло, я хочу честного друга. Почему ты это сделал?

— Почему я сделал что? Переспал с Нико ди Анджело, после того, как больше года не видел свою девушку и не знал, увижусь ли с ней еще — и все это время жил один в чужой стране? Действительно, с чего бы?

Она резко отвела глаз и наклонила голову, словно бы пытаясь скрыть лицо за волосами, но это не сработало, и в итоге она тупо уставилась на тротуар. Она не выглядела удивленной, словно она ожидала такого, но теперь, услышав это, не могла это принять. Затем в глаза Аннабет вернулась привычная искра, и она сказала.

— Это уж точно не моя вина. Ладно, Перси, я поняла. Я могу понять, с чего все началось. Я исчезла с лица земли. Но что самое обидное, это то, что ты не остановился, когда я приехала сюда. Зачем ты крутил с нами обоими? Потому что мог?

— Нет… — начал он, беспомощный перед неотвратимой катастрофой.

— Тогда почему! — закричала она. Они даже не притворялись, что прогуливаются — они остановились у пятиэтажного магазина аниме и манги, прохожие просто обходили их и вежливо отводили глаза от смертельно бледного Перси и красной от злости Аннабет. — Ты не можешь быть с нами обоими, тупой ты эгоист, хоть и Перси-долбаный-Джексон, понятно! За Нико говорить не стану, но приехала сюда с любовью к тебе, с любовью к Японии, с любовью к тому, как ты любишь Японию, и считала, что мы что-то придумаем, а ты тем временем играл мной и, и, Перси, это же Нико; они сражался вместе с нами в Нью-Йорке — это будто… будто что, ты пытаешься понять, кто из нас тебе больше нравится? Примеряешься к нам, подбираешь, словно носки к костюму, что…

Он резко поднял руку, перебив ее до того, как она успела сказать, ему было плохо.

— Даже не проси меня сравнивать вас двоих. Боги, нет, не хочу даже начинать.

В ее лице снова читалось удивление, ее серые глаза были полны им.

— То есть ты не думаешь о том, какие мы разные? — сказала она без всякого выражения, давая ему понять, насколько глупо это прозвучало.

— Конечно думаю, — резко ответил он. — Невозможно не думать. То есть, о боги, мне не особо есть с чем сравнивать, так ведь? Ну да, вы разные, конечно, но я не каталогизирую, что есть у тебя и чего нет у Нико. Или наоборот. Я вас не оцениваю. — Это вырвалось у него прежде чем он сумел остановиться, и он почувствовал, как краска заливает шею, потому что, нет. О правда об этом говорит? — Просто, ты же Аннабет. А он… он Нико.

Она моргнула как сова.

— Тебе не особо есть с чем сравнивать, — повторила она, почти как вопрос.

Теперь краска стала заливать лицо. Он чувствовал это, и всерьез порывался уже броситься на дорогу.

— Нет. — И что, блин, ему еще терять? — В общем-то всегда была только ты. — Ну, за исключением того одного раза с Клариссой, но им обоим еще понадобятся десятки лет и раз в десять больше зрелости, чтобы вообще признать это, и что, он серьезно об этом сейчас думал?

Она снова моргнула. И смотрела на него.

— И Нико, — в конце концов добавил он, потому что это было так.

— И Нико.

Он кивнул. Раздумал над этим секунду.

— И пожалуй еще Гровер, хотя в последнее время на пути разошлись.

Она посмотрела на него, бледная от ужаса.

Он поспешил исправиться.

— Мы с ним не… Нет! Бля, ох, нет! То есть, он был тоже очень, очень важен в моей жизни, но не в этом смысле. Э, нет. Во-первых, Можжевелочка сотворила бы со мной нечто невыразимое, если б я даже попробовал, типа, не знаю, выстригла б мне кусты в форме чего-то непристойного. Будь у меня кусты. Во-первых, если уж о поле речь не идет, я бы предпочел оставаться в пределах своего вида…

И на этом Аннабет развернулась и намеренно шагнула на полную машин дорогу.

Естественно, шагнула она на зебру, когда загорелся зеленый, потому что она была дочерью Афины, а им свойственно безупречно угадывать момент.

 

 

В общем, все удовольствие от поездки на этом исчезло, и они конечно пошлялись по аниме-магазину в поисках чего-нибудь для брата Аннабет, но после этого они оба решили, что на сегодня хватит, хотя еще стоял день, и они направились к станции.

Поезд покачивался на рельсах, люди покачивались в такт с ним. Перси в голове считал станции. Аннабет положила сумку себе на колени, а голову — на плечо Перси. Он улыбнулся и подумал, сказать ли ей, сколько юных японок завидует ее светлым волосам, пока она склонила голову и не обращала внимания.

Но прежде чем ему представилась возможность, она мягко спросила его, словно нехотя.

— Что ты собираешься делать?

— В смысле?

Она говорила тихо, ее было еле слышно за автоматическим сообщением, извещавшим на трех разных станциях о следующей остановке.

— Перси, ты не можешь всю жизнь прятаться в третьем домике.

Он открыл рот, а затем закрыл его, потому что он понимал, о чем она говорит, и в последние несколько дней (хотя кого он обманывал, выбор встал перед ним еще когда приехала Аннабет) он приложил невероятные усилия к тому, чтобы игнорировать то, что надо выбирать. Это мог быть любой выбор — большой, маленький, очень простой, например, поговорит ли он с Нико, если увидит его снова, или спросит ли он Аннабет, расстаются ли они или все же его еще можно простить.

Вместо ответа он потянул ее за рукав, когда поезд стал останавливаться.

— Пойдем, нам нужно пересесть на другую линию.

Они вышли на платформу вместе с потоком японцев, и он вел их через подземный лабиринт туннелей. За ним выжидающе молчала Аннабет, и когда они прошли мимо мелкого чудовища, склизкого с виду скорпиона, прятавшегося под фонтанчиком для питья, она злобно стрельнула в него глазами, пусть тот только посмеет, пусть только попробует напасть на них — она собиралась закончить этот долбаный разговор сейчас, и да помогут боги любому, кто попытается ее остановить.

Чудовище нервно пощелкал клешнями и с беззаботным видом скрылся в тенях. Когда они присоединились к небольшой толпе ожидавших поезд, он поймал ее запястье.

— Можно я спрошу у тебя кое-что? — спросил он со спокойной серьезностью.

Она пробежалась глазами по его лицу.

— Перси? — ответила она тоном «Я дочь Афины и если ты сейчас спросишь какую-нибудь глупость, рыбьи мозги, я тебя ударю», каким она часто с ним разговаривала.

— Когда мы были младше, ты дала бы мне шанс, если бы не была так помешана на Великом Пророчестве? Если бы полукровкой из пророчества был не я, был бы я тебе вообще интересен?

Аннабет, оскорбленная, посмотрела на него с яростью, но взгляд незаметно смягчился, когда она заметила в лице Перси нечто, сбившее ее с толку, нечто, давшее ей понять, что он уже думал об этом, думал об этом раньше, думал слишком часто. Это уже давно его беспокоило.

— Это нечестно, — тихо сказала она.

Он кивнул.

— Да, я знаю. Ты мой лучший друг... — лучший друг, не девушка, это вырвалось у него прежде, чем он успел остановиться, и по ее глазам он понял, что она это заметила. — Просто. Знаешь, я иногда задумываюсь. — Стала бы Аннабет его лучшим другом (его девушкой!), не поклянись она на реке Стикс, что будет изо всех сил помогать полукровке из пророчества? Выбрала бы она его, будь на его месте другой полукровка? Если бы Лука не погиб?

Полюбила бы она его, не будь он ей нужен?

Она продолжала смотреть на него с грустью в глазах, и он нежно сжал ее запястье и отпустил.

— Прости. Я не хотел причинить тебе боль вопросом. — У него вырвался полувздох, полусмех. — Блин, не знаю, может я и гей. С парнями проще.

— С этой стороны не проще, — сухо отметила она. — Ты поэтому так поступил? То есть встречался с нами обоими. Потому что не знаешь?

Он вздохнул.

— Знаешь, я бы лучше голым станцевал чечетку перед своим пятым классом, чем обсуждал это.

— Тяжко, — сказала она без всякой жалости, но губы у нее дрожали.

— Не знаю, Аннабет. Может быть. Неужели тяжело поверить, что я не ведал, что творю? Может, я просто не хотел терять ни одного из вас. Я все еще не хочу. — Последнюю фразу он произнес тихо, бетону под ногами и широкой желтой линии, отмечающей, где нужно стоять когда подъедет поезд.

Какое-то время она задумчиво смотрела на него.

— Не так уж трудно это определить, — решилась она, и, поймав его удивленный взгляд, пояснила, — Кого ты больше любишь, мальчиков или девочек. Это не так уж трудно.

— Да?

Она шагнула ему навстречу, его тело отреагировало без каких-либо связных мыслей с его стороны, настолько привычное к ней, что ему надо было объяснять. Он развернулся так, чтобы ее бедра вписались в его и они удобно прижались друг к другу.

— Поцелуй меня.

Он сглотнул.

— Что?

Она все еще улыбалась, но глаза ее были абсолютно серьезны.

— Это так просто. Поцелуй меня, Перси.

Она подняла руку, пальцы легли на его плечо, а он обхватил ее талию. Он не собирался, но когда она потянулась к нему, он потянулся к ней, и да, это было так просто, и их губы соприкоснулись, и вот они уже целовались, прочерчивая языками линии друг у друга во рту.

К черту японцев, решил он, и притянул ее ближе. К черту их и их глупые представления о знаках внимания, наплевать, и Аннабет лизнула его небо, и он впился руками в ее волосы, короткие, коловшие его пальцы. Он застонал, сжал сильнее, потянул ее голову в сторону, чтобы целовать ее скулу и шею, царапнуть зубами пульсирующую жилку. Кожа была гладкой, шея — бледной, и в какой-то момент стало неприятно: волосы у нее были короткие, как у парня, но шея девичья, и во время этой секундной паузы она отстранилась и покинула его обьятия.

В ее глазах было понимание.

— Видишь? — сказала она, поправляя прческу, губы ее иронично изогнулись от того, насколько коротки были волосы, и ему показалось, что теперь он понял, зачем она постриглась. Ее широко раскрытые глаза блестели.

— Я... — беспомощно выдавил он, но она успокоила его взглядом.

Они молча стояли. Поезд приехал и уехал; это мог быть нужный им, он не знал. Мимо мог пройти поезд, направляющийся в Элизиум, играя «Here Comes the Sun», а он бы и не заметил.

Вокруг них двигались люди; мужчины с чемоданами, бившимися об их ноги, мальчишки, без проблем проносившихся мимо людей, не отрывавших глаз от экранов телефонов. На станции стояли женщины, энергично кивавшие головами, сумки с покупками грудились у их ног, словно щенки. Школьники перекатывались на пятки своих чистых черных ботинок, рюкзаки стояли перед ними. На какое-то невозможное мгновение он позавидовал им, а затем перестал. Он много чего хотел в этой жизни, но нормальность не входила в этот список.

Он выдавил напряженный смешок.

— Знаешь, кажется, я теперь первый знаменитый герой с нетрадиционной ориентацией. Интересно, сделают ли с меня коллекционную фигурку.

— Не смеши, — ответила она также приглушенно, и не пояснила, что тут смешного: часть про ориентацию или про фигурку. — Ты ведь не читал Илиаду без цензуры? Я как-то нашла экземпляр у Диониса в шкафу в коробке, помеченной как «схемы для вязания».

Это просто... что...

— ...ты делала у Диониса в шкафу?

Ответом ему был полные терпения взгляд, выработавшийся у всех полукровок, взгляд «Не спрашивай, если не хочешь получить ответ». и он закрыл рот.

— Не важно, Перси, — вздохнула она.

— А что важно, что я голубой или что Дионис хранит в шкафу античную порнографию? Потому что, честно сказать, это жутко неподобающе.

На ее лице отобразилась та особая усталость, которая появлялась каждый раз, когда она думала, что он тупит.

— Перси, мы греки. Мы были специалистами по части возбуждающего и неподобающего еще до того, как возбуждающее и неподобающее было изобретено. Греческий порок и все такое. Не ты первый, даже рядом не стоял, и точно не ты последний. Никто тебя особо осуждать не будет.

Внезапно стало чересчур. Это от этой мысли, от идеи, что ему придется рассказывать другим, и Перси резко захотелось оказаться где-нибудь очень, очень далеко. Просто не быть больше здесь, в своей шкуре, но его шкура его, похоже, не слушалась, и когда он развернулся на каблуке и устремился прочь, та послушно пошла с ним.

Драматично покинуть сцену у него не особо удалось, потому что Аннабет все испортила, тут же догнав его и твердо встав перед ним, загородив ему дорогу.

— Слушай, уёбок, — сказала она, подняв руки, чтобы остановить его. Пакет с покупками из Акихабары покачивался у нее на запястье. — Я всего лишь хочу сказать, сто спешить некуда. Я не ожидаю, что ты внезапно станешь участвовать в гей-парадах или расскажешь маме. — Перси закрыл глаза в ужасе, потому что он собирался этого делать в ближайшее, ну, никогда. — Просто... разве не лучше знать?

Он ничего не сказал, все еще отчаянно желая оказаться где-нибудь еще, и он почувствовал накатившее облегчение, когда подъехал следующий поезд. Его неудавшаяся попытка побега привела к тому, что сесть у них не было ни шанса, и в итоге им пришлось держаться за поручни, возвышаясь над группой крохотных беззубых старушек, которые не скрываясь с завистью пялились на волосы Аннабет, даже когда она смотрела на них.

В конце концов, после долгого покачивания в такт с вагоном, разглядывания проносящихся за окном зданий под стук колес, он сказал ей на ухо.

— Знаешь, Аннабет, иногда... а блин, не знаю, иногда я думаю, что просто хочу чего-то для себя, чего-то, не связанного с тем, что полукровка и спаситель мира.

— Спаситель? — откликнулась она. — Как-то чересчур, тебе не кажется?

«Пожалуйста, скажи, что на самом деле не называешь себя спасителем мира», — повторил у него в голове голос Нико.

— Ты помогла. Немножко, — довольно великодушно признал он.

Она медленно поставила сумку на пол между ног и развернулась лицом к нему, все еще одной рукой держась за поручень.

— То есть... ты пытаешься сказать, что просто хочешь чего-то, что сделает тебя счастливым? Это все, что тебе нужно?

Перси кивнул, и воздухе повисло невысказанное, но все равно очевидное, словно лозунг на параде с оркестром, что этим чем-то мог оказаться Нико, желавший Перси с тринадцати лет, и ненавидевший его не за то, что он полукровка или сын Посейдона, а за то, что он идиот.

Аннабет продолжала смотреть на него.

— С каких это пор ты становишься мудрым?

Внезапно этого хватило — это еще не был белый флаг, перемирие или разрешение, но уже близко к тому, и он приобнял ее за плечи.

— Я учился у лучших.

 

 

Нико не появлялся в Лагере Полукровок.

Гестия не видела его несколько недель.

Рейчел же лишь загадочно ему улыбнулась, и он даже не потрудился закончить свой вопрос. Когда он развернулся и пошел к выходу из Большого Дома, с ощущением, что над головой у него висят выражающие раздражение каракули, как в мультике, она позвала его и мило проинформировала, что ему следует взять с собой бутылку воды, когда он в следующий раз соберется на Фудзияму — нужно избегать обезвоживания.

Хирон пытался выразить взглядом понимание, но Перси нарочно смотрел на ниже и чуть левее уха Хирона, и только кивал, когда тот говорил, что ему дозволено проводить столько боевых занятий, сколько он может потянуть, и что ему не о чем беспокоиться, большинство молодых людей проходило через нечто подобное, и пожалуй следовало ожидать, что это случится несколько позже в — и тут он перестал слушать.

В квартире Нико тоже не появлялся. Перси забежал туда только понюхать, не прокисло ли молоко, полить заброшенное растение, которое они получили в Хасэ, и проверить. На всякий случай.

Он и пяти минут не провел дома, как развернулся и спустился к консьержу. Воспользовавшись телефоном в коридоре, он позвонил Крису домой и услышал несколько озадаченное «Перси? Ты в порядке?» вместо ответов на свои вопросы. Он тоже не видел Нико, но он будет начеку, и в конце концов Перси настолько устал беспокоиться, что положил трубку, даже не сказав спасибо.

Ему пришло в голову сходить даже в магазин 7/11, где они покупали онигири с тунцом, которые так нравились Нико, и спросить девушку на кассе, видела ли она его. Та несколько раз моргнула, и он остановился, подумал, прежде чем говорить, и в этот раз его японский звучал менее путано и сумбурно. К тому времени, как снова произнес «пожалуйста, пожалуйста, для меня важно найти его, вы его видели?», его историей заинтересовались четверо покупателей и другой кассир. Хотя рядом была база, белые парни в этом районе встречались нечасто, но никто не мог припомнить кого-либо, подходящего под описание Нико.

— Напишите ему по электронке? — сказала кассирша, держа телефон в руке. Перси не был уверен, что когда-либо видел ее без него, приклеенного к какой-нибудь части тела.

Остальные покивали.

— Да, вам стоит воспользоваться своим телефоном. Если он не отвечает на ваши звонки, напишите смс. Пошлите ему письмо. Поищите его адрес. У вас есть варианты.

— Сделайте это сейчас, — посоветовал один из покупателей, и снова все головы закачались, словно цветы на ветру.

— Поверьте, если бы я мог, я бы так и поступил, но вообще-то у меня нет мобильника, — он пожал плечами, и все посмотрели на него так, будто он сказал, что родился без коры головного мозга, но ничего, только сквозняком внутри тянет.

Он закатил глаза. Японцы были невероятно привязаны к этим вещам, но сам Перси больше был привязан к своей голове, которую он потеряет, если станет пользоваться телефоном (конечно, еще был сверхзагадочный телефон Аннабет, но этот план сработал бы, только если бы у Нико тоже был мобильник).

Если Нико и хотел, чтобы его нашли, он явно не облегчал задачу, и Перси ушел из магазина столь же потерянный, как и днем раньше.

Он понятия не имел, где его искать. Дело было в том, что он никогда не спрашивал. Не думал, что ему это понадобится.

По ощущениям было похоже на то, как когда он тонул в Стиксе — не столько в плане непереносимой ослепляющей боли, сколько чувством, будто не было ничего ни до него, ни после, и он тянулся за своей спасительной ниточкой, но ее не было, и он хватал пустоту.

 

 

Перси не так уж хорошо знал Нико, если подумать. Возможно, это от части было причиной всей его неразберихи — были аспекты Нико, о которых он не подозревал, и он мимолетно их замечал. Всякий раз, когда они были вместе, он замечал что новое, какой-то случайный кусочек его паззла, одновременно яркий и темный, и он не знал достаточно, чтобы сложить всю картинку целиком, но он знал достаточно.

Он знал, что Нико не сказал бы пожалуйста или спасибо, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Он считал, что должен быть опрометчиво смелым, не видя разницы между храбростью и глупой, слепой уверенностью — не потому что он хотел быть героем, а потому что хотел доказать, что он не был таким трусом, как Аид, хотел доказать, что если в пророчестве речь шла о нем, он бы сделал правильный выбор.

И когда он исчезал, уходил, становился одиночкой, это было не потому что он хотел быть один. Никто этого не хочет; это было глупой крайней мерой и пожалуй самой человеческой чертой из известных ему, избегать людей, когда на самом деле они тебе в общем-то нравились. Дело было в желании узнать, кто станет искать тебя.

— Я пытаюсь, идиот, — пробормотал он как-то ночью потолку третьего домика, где балки отбрасывали длинные тени. — Но дай мне какой-нибудь намек.

 

 

Лишь один раз ему приснился Нико, стоявший в поле чайных кустов, достававших ему до колена, за ним возвышалась заснеженная вершина Фудзиямы. Плечи у него были оголены, темные отметины-полумесяцы от ногтей Перси выделялись на его бледной коже. Он кричал на женщину, повернувшуюся к нему спиной.

— Не буду, не буду я этого делать, я не могу ее оставить!

Женщина только вздохнула, собрала руками складки своего кимоно и пошла через поле.

Он проснулся, детали исчезали из памяти и казались странными, так что он подумал, может это был обычный сон, а не один из тех лунатичных вуду-снов, какие бывают у полукровок.

Он был на обеде, бросал четвертинку сэндвича в огонь в жертву, как всегда Гестии, все еще хранившей его надежду при себе в теплоте у очага, и Посейдону, и в этот раз еще Афродите, и это была не столько молитва, сколько прочувствованная, полная раздражения просьба перестать издеваться над ним, и тут он услышал шлепанье сандалий по полу между столиков. Он подумал, что было даже грустно, что он узнает Аннабет по тому, как она бежит.

В обеденном зале было не так много людей, и несущаяся Аннабет не могла соперничать с ручным тарантулом Китти Лейн, дочери Афродиты, которого ей подарил ее парень, работавший в зоомагазине в одной остановке отсюда на Сагами Оно, так что ей досталась лишь парочка высокомерных взглядов, когда она, тяжело дыша, остановилась рядом с Перси у огня.

Перси надкусил морковную палочку и ждал, она же, увы, лишь стояла там и пыталась отдышаться, и он сказал.

— Прости. Тебе нужен восьмибитный саундтрек?

— Ой, заткнись, — огрызнулась она, взяла его стакана и попросила у него вишневую колу (но та все же осталась синей, и он не знал, говорило ли это больше о нем или о ней). Она залпом выпила ее.

— Теперь ты в порядке?

— Перси, заткнись, пока я не передумала и проткнула тебя твоим же мечом.

— Ты бы не посмела, — надменно сказал Перси. — Ты бы скучала по мне.

— Не настолько, насколько ценю тишину и покой, — ответила она. — Теперь. Слушай. Мне только что позвонил Малкольм, а он только что был на Олимпе, и он сказал, что Персефона только что была там и доложила Зевсу, что из Подземного мира сбежал демон страха, и что он бегает по склонам Фудзиямы. И когда я говорю демон, я имею в виду страшное чудовище, неизбежно уничтожающее смертных, рррр. Любит жевать людей или поджаривать их до хрустящей корочки.

Все это было сказано очень быстро.

Ладно? — удивленно моргнул Перси. — Рейчел не объявляла Квест.

— Нет, идиот, потому что Малкольм сказал, что Персефона сказала своему отцу, что Нико уже отправили с этим разбираться.

— И ты бежала сюда всю дорогу, чтобы сказать это мне? — спросил Перси, но выпрямился и отставил куда-то тарелку — с гулом та исчезла в огне, на мгновение он отвлекся и расстроился: он даже не успел попробовать этот сэндвич.

Аннабет выглядела рассерженной.

— Перси, тот факт, что Малкольм спустился в мир смертных, чтобы позвонить и сказать, чтобы я брала ноги в руки и как можно быстрее дула в лагерь и сказала тебе, что Персефона отправила Нико на Фудзияму в одиночку сразить демона, не говорит тебе о том, как сильно мы переживаем и желаем тебе счастья?

— Эээ, — произнес Перси, больно уж много тут было ходов. — Нет, но спасибо, наверное.

— Ох, ты такой мальчишка. Перси, ты и Нико, пожалуй, наименее хранимый секрет в лагере, если вас так вообще можно назвать. Знаешь, сколько людей подходили ко мне и спрашивали, в курсе ли я, что вы встречаетесь — ой, не дергайся, еще как встречаетесь, я видела плюшевого Ститча. Его найти труднее, чем хорошую обувь после Дня труда, так что если ты не воспользуешься сейчас этой возможностью поговорить с ним, ты у нас еще пожалеешь.

— Что, хочешь, чтобы я... что, обсудил с ним наши проблемы, пока у него квест?

— Ну, а что ты собирался делать? Послать ему почтового голубя? Битвы с чудовищами, пожалуй, лучший вариант подкатить к нему.

— Знаешь, Парис говорил что-то подобное о Елене, и смотри, что вышло.

— Разница в том, что Нико лицом не вышел, чтобы слать за ним тысячу кораблей. И платье ему не пойдет. — Оба одновременно скривились, представив это. — Большинство полукровок здесь даже не знает его, но если он дорог тебе, то он дорог и им. — По ее глазам читалось, что она не забыла разговор в Акихабаре — что Нико мог быть тем, что сделает его счастливым. — Знаешь, они тебя тут любят.

Перси почесал затылок, потому что что тут было сказать?

Взгляд Аннабет смягчился.

— Я не хочу возвращаться домой, зная, что ты остался здесь несчастный.

А. Точно. Он вскинул брови.

— Когда ты уезжаешь?

— Через два дня. — Она выглядела раздраженной, словно ожидала, что он уже знал это, но как-то не всерьез, и скоро выражение ее лица переменилось. — Джейк сказал мне привезти домой несколько японских мобильников, чтобы сделать вам телефоны, блокирующие сигнал, но я не знаю, как это провернуть — провоз чего-либо в Соединенные штаты сейчас просто гемор.

— Возьми выставочные образцы, — тут же сказал Перси, после того, как вспомнил — ах да, Джейк Мейсон, сын Гефеста, живет неподалеку от Аннабет, и он проигнорировал то, как свело живот, потому что он отказался от своего права на ревность. — Эээ, «одолжи» выставочные образцы и не возвращай. Знаешь, те которые лежат на прилавках и все такое? Вообще-то они не работают, но они настоящие. Возьми один такой — это очень легко. Потом можем набежать в торговый центр, если хочешь.

— Не набежим, — ответила Аннабет, хотя явно задумалась. — Вам, уважаемый, сейчас следует помочь сыну Аида побороть демона страха. Я не для того всю дорогу сюда бежала, чтобы ты мог взять меня под ручку и повести красть мобильники из торгового центра.

Перси открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но внезапно осознал, что она для него делала. Девушка, которой он изменял, помогала ему найти парня, с которым он ей изменял.

Он долго смотрел на нее, потом еще немного посмотрел, а затем, не удержавшись, качнулся вперед и поцеловал ее прямо в губы.

— Ты самый потрясающий человек из всех, кого я знаю, — сказал он ей, и хотя для него это было простым заявлением, прозвучало это гораздо более веско, словно выразил этим сразу с десяток мыслей.

— Да, да, — отмахнулась она с довольным видом и покрасневшими щеками. — И ты снова в долгу у меня, Рыбьи Мозги. Что еще нового?

 

 

 

Аннабет не стала дожидаться от Малкольма подробностей, прежде чем ускакать на поиски Перси, так что ей пришлось перезвонить ему, зажав телефон из небесной бронзы между плечом и ухом, пока она застегивала на торсе Перси самую простую броню и помогала ему справиться с ремнями — они решили, что нужно скорость важнее, и прикрыть можно только ту важную точку на его пояснице.

Малкольм сообщил, что в последний раз и демона, и Нико заметили на пятой станции — которой, спросил Перси, потому что здесь было пять пятых станций в различных точках по окружности Фудзиямы, где можно было начать подъем к вершине — а, ну, на самой нижней — значит Готенба. Пятая станция Готенба — ага, ладно, как угодно, сказал Малкольм, который проводил слишком много времени на Олимпе и не очень разбирался в японской географии. Просто пойди найди его, ага?

Персефона и Гермес отправились очищать станции от туристов, насколько это было возможно, так что если им повезет, то не придется выручать из беды так уж много смертных. Зависело от того, насколько голоден был демон.

— С каждой минутой все веселее, — заметила Аннабет, сообщив это.

На выходе из оружейной стояла Дженнифер Мацуэда с поводьями Пирата в руке, и на его удивленный взгляд она ответила равнодушием.

— Демон страха — одно из созданий моего единокровного брата, — сообщила она ему. — Фобос сказал мне, что его диета состоит из личных кошмаров, и обычно он переходит от жертвы к жертве, упорно преследует их, пока те не сойдут с ума, и лишь тогда питается. Но его можно перехитрить — с интеллектом у питомцев Фобоса не очень.

На секунду он удивился там, что ничего не мог сказать. Затем…

— Твой брат не разозлится, что ты мне это рассказала?

Ее глаза сверкнули.

— Разберись с демоном, Перси. С братом разберусь я.

— …Спасибо, Дженнифер, — произнес он, искренне тронутый, и в награду получил легкую улыбку.

— Тебе повезло, — внезапно сказала она, по ее лицу было ясно, что она не собиралась этого говорить. — Что у тебя есть те, кто так за тебя переживает.

Он мельком подумал о купании в реке Стикс; об Аннабет, тянувшейся к нему сквозь боль, о Нико, ждавшем на берегу. Он подумал обо всех в лагере, и том, как они по мелочи приглядывают друг за другом.

— У тебя тоже, — ответил он насколько мог честно, и запрыгнул на спину Пирата.

—  _Отлично, босс!_ — произнес пегас с подростковым энтузиазмом. —  _Время надирать задницы чудовищам, как в старые добрые времена! Только в этот раз Титанов поменьше, они противные_.

— Да, да, противные.

Чтобы долететь до Фудзиямы, потребовалось больше времени, чем он ожидал — хоть она постоянно возвышалась на горизонте, но ближе будто не становилась. Преимущество Готенбы было в том, что это была наиболее близкая к Лагерю Полукровок пятая станция, но к тому времени, как они пошли на спуск, солнце уже успело осветить долину Канто.

Пятая станция Готенба выглядела жутко обезлюдевшей — стоянка автобусов была лишь пустым пятном асфальта, магазины все закрылись, в ресторанах стояла тишина. От этого фигуры на гравийных дорожках было гораздо легче заметить.

Он сразу узнал Нико — темные волосы и кеды разных цветов, тот склонился над двумя лежавшими без сознания японцами среднего возраста, на их джинсах были грязные полосы от того, что их тянули по земле, их лица были бледны. Если бы не неровно вздымающаяся и опадающая грудь, Перси бы подумал, что он мертвы.

Когда Пират приземлился и пронесся несколько шагов, чтобы сбавить скорость, Нико вскочил на ноги, и прежде чем Перси мог вставить хоть слово, сказал.

— О, хорошо, ты здесь, и даже своего благородного жеребца привел! На этих двоих напали, и я не успел помочь им, их надо в больницу, как можно скорее.

Перси даже не колебался.

— Пират, ты мог бы…

— _Уже!_ — ответил Пират, и склонился достаточно низко, чтобы они могли перенести двух бессознательных японцев на спину Пирата и как можно лучше пристегнуть их к нему сбруей. — _Но я вернусь за тобой, босс, не бойся!_

Перси смотрел, как Пират уносится в небо, пока тот не стал лишь черной точкой над деревьями, а затем резко обернулся к Нико.

И, невероятно, но Нико сказал.

— Я все думал, доберешься ли ты сюда в ближайшие лет сто. Я потерял ее след. Пошли, поможешь его отыскать. — Как ни в чем ни бывало.

За последние несколько дней Перси придумал несколько фраз, чтобы начать разговор, одна язвительнее и остроумнее другой, но у него изо рта вырвалось вот что.

— Твоя одежда все еще в моих ящиках, если что.

От взгляда, каким его наградил Нико, краска должна была слезать со стен.

— Полагаю, у тебя с собой нет бутылки воды или еще чего? — продолжил он буднично и словно бы представляя Перси, охваченного огнем. — Тут в округе мало источников воды.

— Нет, извини, не подумал захватить бутылку, когда мчался…

С едва слышным щелчком он закрыл рот, внезапно вспомнив, как Рейчел позвала его и сказала не забыть бутылку воды, когда он в следующий раз соберется на Фудзияму.

— Да ты шутишь, — проворчал он. И, поняв даже не глядя, что Нико непонимающе смотрит на него, добавил. — Нет, не ты.

— А-а-а-га. Так что в плане сил мы оба несколько ограничены. Если я буду сотрясать землю, то могу вызвать сель, что в таком густонаселенном районе будет катастрофой — и можешь на меня в этом положиться, я такое уже делал. А если ты не умеешь выдавливать воду из деревьев, то ты тоже бесполезен.

— Спасибо. Ты умеешь приободрить. — Перси нахмурился при виде просеки в лесу перед ними, прочистил горло и задумался, продолжат ли они просто игнорировать гигантского слона, топтавшегося между ними. — Так что, у тебя есть представление, что мы ищем? Есть ли в википедии страничка с наброском демона страха, потому что я понятия не имею, как они…

— Ее зовут Фессалия, — перебил Нико. Его кеды шаркали по гравию, пока он шел к стоянке — на них смотрели окна опустевших магазинов. Перси открыл рот и снова закрыл, поняв, что сказать ему на это особо нечего, и последовал за ним. Нико тихо продолжил, — Я назвал ее в честь города Греции — мама часто ездила туда отдыхать, и мне показалось, это красивое имя, не знаю, — его голос становился все тише, пока не осталось лишь бормотание.

— Тебе показалась… Нико, что…

Нико потер нос в той неприятной манере, как он делал, когда ему было неудобно.

— Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе, что Персефона подарила мне питомца на воспитание, чтобы доказать, что я все же способен на человеческие чувства и могу преуспеть в чем-то помимо убивания живого? Ну, это была Фессалия.

У него не было слов. Таких слов просто не…

— Твоя мачеха подарила тебе демона страха, жрущего людей, в качестве домашнего питомца?

— Вообще-то это было мило. И невероятно круто в плане домашних питомцев; словно на твоей подушке спит миниатюрный тираннозавр и для развлечения жует души на Полях Наказания.

— Вы умеете сделать из неблагополучной семьи благополучную, это уж точно, — сказал Перси тоном, полным изумления, которого обычно удостаивались кубики Рубика или неизвестные шедевры Пикассо. — Ладно, так что случилось? Чего он теперь терроризирует Фудзияму, словно современная версия Годзиллы?

Даже не начинай про Годзиллу-разрушающего-Токио, читалось во взгляде, который Нико бросил через плечо.

— Я в последнее время был занят, — проворчал он, и гигантский слон между ними все же их не растоптал, что было очень любезно с его стороны. — Наверное, она сломала замки и выбралась.

— И дай угадаю, она не приучена к горшку и не приходит, если ты ее зовешь.

— Верхний мир это совсем другая история, Перси. Она не должна контролировать себя наверху — тут же все веселье, — Нико обежал ресторан с широкой стороны, и Перси задумался, куда его черт несет, пока не заметил за магазинами вьющуюся меж деревьев тропу. Не оглядываясь, Нико продолжил, громче и менее сдержанно. — Почему вообще отправили тебя? Я думал, это замечательная возможность для полукровок помладше отправиться на Квест. Вроде бы Дженнифер было невтерпеж проявить себя?

«Дженнифер хочет, чтобы кто-то смотрел на нее и не видел ту, кем ей положено быть из-за ее отца», — подумал Перси.

— Я вызвался добровольцем, — ответил он, что было не совсем правдой; скорее это было добровольно-принудительно. — Первый раз, когда тебя заметили. Или сумели отыскать

— В этом в общем-то и смысл, — произнес Нико испепеляющим тоном. — Чтобы не нашли.

— И что, ты думал, я не хочу тебя найти?

— Я знал, что ты не хочешь меня найти.

— Ты ебаный придурок! Ты практически обвинил меня в убийстве твоей семьи, а потом сбежал! — Нико весь побелел, словно сжался под своей курткой. — Знаешь, я очень даже уязвим — мне так же больно, как и любому другому, что ты так обо мне думаешь.

— Я не… — предсказуемо начал Нико, а затем в нем вспыхнула злость и он остановился. Он ухмыльнулся ему. — Агааа. Спорим, ты уже нашел Аннабет на какой-нибудь горе и помирился с ней. Кто я тогда, жалкий остаток? Недоделка, с которой тебе нужно покончить, прежде чем двигаться дальше?

«Да! Нет!» — думал он в отчаянии — дело шло к ссоре, и не был уверен, надолго ли его хватит, прежде чем он сорвется.

— Да! — выкрикнул он. — Да, я помирился с ней, но только потому что она не так тупа и упряма, как ты!

— Ах, да, ведь Аннабет никогда не упрямилась и ей никогда не делали больно! — Нико, уже повидавший несколько лет назад ядерную зиму между Аннабет и Рейчел, вскинул руки вверх. — Так что она просто лицемерно приняла то, что ты гей, прям как…

— Но я не гей! — вырвалось у Перси, и он тут же понял, что влип, как по виду своего отрубленного пальца понимаешь, что что-то случилось, даже если до мозга это еще не дошло. Глаза Нико блеснули огнем, он развернулся и пошел вниз по склону, умудрившись одновременно выглядеть праведно негодующим и невозмутимо сосредоточенным на миссии.

— Да блядь! — прошипел Перси, не так тихо, чтобы думать, что Нико его не услышит, потому что как ему было это сделать? Как объяснить Нико, что он все еще считает девушек привлекательными, но и Нико он считал привлекательным, и это не было никак связано, чтобы не сказать, будто Нико привлекателен как девушка, но что Нико был привлекателен, потому что он был Нико, и Перси нравились те забавные звуки, которые он издавал во время секса, и он все еще хотел выяснить, насколько же они сильны вместе. Прямо как объяснять Аннабет, что он все также любил ее и никогда не перестанет, потому что перестать любить ее было бы все равно, что остановить частицу себя, как сердце или дыхание, но ему так же нравились парни, но чтобы это не прозвучало так, будто он считал Аннабет похожей на парня.

Это все было слишком сложно, и он задумался, может еще было не поздно уйти в какой-нибудь горный монастырь и стать монахом.

Он побежал по тропе вслед за Нико, открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь — что угодно, лишь исправить ситуацию, и тут перед ним упала каменюка размером с кровать с балдахином.

От ее удара о землю его едва не сбило с ног; он попятился назад, удивленно открыв рот.

— Что за… — выдавил он, прежде чем услышал еще один мощный удар где-то дальше, и громко ругающегося Нико.

Перси пронесся мимо камня и побежал вниз по склону, как раз вовремя: из ниоткуда возник еще один камень и упал прямо на то место, где он только что стоял. Этот был гораздо меньше, размером с маленького пуделя, но все же достаточно большой, чтобы он радовался, что избежал знакомства с ним.

Он оказался во дворе, окруженном вечнозелеными деревьями. На мгновение он растерялся, но увидел ворота храма, стоявшие так, что в них вписывалась горная вершина позади, и понял — ах, да, на пятой станции ведь есть святилище. Нико стоял посреди двора, с мечом в руке, и настороженно водил глазами из стороны в сторону, в паре метров от него безобидно лежал камень схожих размеров. Перси снял крышечку с Анаклузмоса и встал рядом с ним, спина к спине.

— Новый меч? — заметил он невзначай, пока они окидывали взглядом двор: сам храм стоял слева, ворота справа, деревья повсюду. Никаких признаков, откуда могли падать огромные камни. Перси был почти уверен, что в буклете этого не упоминалось.

Нико пожал плечами, поправил хватку на рукояти.

— Ага, — пробормотал он. — Не такой хороший, как тот, что был раньше, но это небесная бронза, так что свою работу, когда надо, делает.

А затем послышался медленный свист. Перси посмотрел наверх, его внимание сузилось на одной точке, а потом оно рассеялось повсюду, как у всякого полукровки перед битвой. Все детали посыпались на него — направление, куда качались деревья, слезающая краска с фигур на воротах храма, быстрое дыхание Нико позади него, и темная фигура в небесах, быстро и со свистом несущаяся вниз.

Перси прыгнул, откатился в одну сторону, Нико в другую, и камень попал прямо туда, где они стояли, и отскочил от земли. Он услышал Нико пошатнулся и снова выругался, как меч скользнул по гравийной дорожке, а затем голос Нико.

— О боги, быть не может.

— Что случилось? — крикнул он, обернувшись лицом к направлению, откуда прилетел камень; где-то там, за храмом. Он проклял надвигающуюся темноту — от нее тени становились слишком длинными, в них слишком легко было прятаться.

— Я потерял свой меч! — крикнул в ответ Нико, полный негодования, будто кто-то был в этом виноват, кроме него! — Блин!

— Он к тебе не возвращается? — озадаченно сказал Перси, обходя камень. Нико стоял между стволов двух деревьев, вытянув шею над обрывом; ресторан, магазины и храм стояли на краю склона. Он определенно был взбешен. Перси поборол нахлынувшие предчувствия: он стоял слишком близко к краю, и выглядел как темная, тощая и очень заметная кегля для демоном, кидающихся камнями (по крайней мере, Перси предположил, что это демон, за которым они гнались. Он горел желанием встретиться, если тот мог кидаться такими каменюками).

— Нет.

— Не возвращается? — удивился Перси. — Боги, чья это хреновая работа?

— …Мицубиси Моторс.

— А. Ясно-понятно.

Было чистой удачей, что в этот момент Перси шагнул в сторону Нико: камень размером с футбольный мяч, свалившийся с неба, только задел его голову, а не разнес ее на кусочки, как арбуз, хотя это было бы предпочтительнее: было невозможно разнести ему голову, но от хорошего удара ему было плохо. Силы удара хватило, чтобы сбить его с ног, он упал на локоть и бок. Он лежал навзничь, одну руку он приложил к голове в полном потрясении. Он отнял от нее пальцы и удивился, отчего их было пятнадцать; он был уверен, что с утра было иначе. Анаклузмос отчего-то все еще было у него в другой руке, в ушах у него жужжали пчелы.

Стоп. Нет. Это кто-то говорил. На самом деле кричал, слишком близко — Нико никак не мог быть так близко, не мог так быстро добраться; должно быть, телепортировался через тень. Идиот — он же устанет, если слишком часто будет это делать, и они оба станут бесполезны.

Нико сильно потряс его плечо.

— Перси! Ты в порядке?

— В следующий раз, как встречу твою мачеху, я придумаю, как порубить ее на мелкие кусочки и замуровать в стенах, ну серьезно, какой тупой надо быть, чтобы подумать, эй, давайте вырастим демона страха и поручим пацану, не способному собственное сердце отыскать телескопом Хаббл, о нем заботиться, да отличная идея, — попытался сказать он, но вышло разве что, — ннгх.

— Лежи тут, — сказал Нико, и может быть он убрал волосы с лица Перси, касание было таким легким, но затем он вынул Анаклузмос из руки Перси и тот издал протестующий звук, который Нико, конечно же, полностью проигнорировал. — Я одолжу ненадолго.

— Ннммм, — гневно ответил Перси, что наверное означало что-то вроде «не смей», но Нико уже уходил с мечом в руке, крича что-то в быстро надвигающие сумерки, от которых храм отбрасывал длинные тени. — Фессалия, я знаю, что ты здесь! Хватит бросаться камнями и выходи!

Ответом была тишина, но в этой тишине не летали камни, что уже было некоторым улучшением.

— Фессалия! — снова попробовал Нико. — Пожалуйста, чего ты хочешь?

Перси показалось странным, что Нико звал ее не как непослушное животное — вроде более хитрой и несколько более зловещей версии миссис О’Лири с привычкой жевать сочные живые существа — а скорее как потерявшегося друга. Он присел, осторожно потрогал голову и, обнаружив больное место, сдержал рвотный позыв. По всей видимости, в условия неуязвимости не входят разрушение зубов и сотрясения.

В туманной дали — хотя скорее всего в нескольких метрах — раздался внезапный, испуганный вскрик Нико, и когда он посмотрел туда, он был абсолютно уврен, что как-то повредил себе мозг, потому что он никак не мог видеть то, то что по мнению мозга он видел.

— Папа? — глупо произнес он.

В тишине храмового двора, Посейдон смотрелся несколько неуместно в своих кроках и плавках — на фоне мягкой зелени и красных храмовых ворот его гавайская рубашка выглядела кричаще яркой. Он медленно подходил, неся с собой запах морской воды и эхо кричащих чаек. При каждом его шаге — их было немного; когда ты три метра ростом, шаги получается довольно длинными — Нико делал шаг назад, все еще рассеяно сжимая меч Перси в руках.

Перси несколько раз моргнул, но его отец не исчез, и похоже, что Нико видел то же самое, но все же.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — хрипло произнес он, внезапно ему стало стыдно лежать на земле в присутствии бога, пусть и родственника. Он попытался встать на ноги.

Посейдон его проигнорировал; его глаза, горевшие божественным огнем, были направлены на Нико, которого его появление застало врасплох, и теперь он отступал. Бог морей наступал, вынуждая Нико пятиться, и остановился, лишь когда тот уже чуть не наступал на Перси. Он встал и сложил руки на своей могучей морской груди.

— Мой господин, — произнес Нико после паузы, пытаясь быть вежливым, но явно отвыкнув от этого. — Эээ, ну… чем я могу Вам помочь?

Казалось, это побороло молчание Посейдона; он моргнул, посмотрел вниз на Нико и некоторым удовольствием, словно его попросили не наступать на божью коровку.

— Не ты ли тот мальчик, что вынудил моего сына окунуться в Стикс?

— Ох, блин, — тихо сказал Нико, с видом кролика, убегающего от собак, но повернувшего не туда и выбежавшего им навстречу. От этого страха — практичный Нико, в ужасе от его отца — Перси смог встать на ноги, и взял себя в руки, стоя за другим полубогом.

— Пап, я не… — начал он, но Посейдон теперь выглядел задумчивым.

— Ты отплатил ему за это? Ты в большом долгу, полукровка.

— Я знаю, — пробормотал Нико, склонив голову, и — это что было, вина? Перси нахмурился, глядя ему в затылок. Долг — нет, Нико никогда не был ему должен, не за то, что сделал его неуязвимым. Он же отплатил ему, так? Он склонил на их сторону Аида, сбросил его с многовекового нейтралитета. Это уже было грандиозно, но Нико, не может быть, что Нико все еще чувствовал себя виноватым из-за этого. У Нико такта было, как у слона в крапинку.

Глаза Посейдона просияли во мраке.

— Твой отец, мальчик, мой брат, и к тому же бог богатства, великий уравнитель королей и нищих. Ты и я, мы знаем лучше многих, что за все надо платить.

Нико был поражен, глаза его широко раскрылись.

— Но у нас не было выбора! — запротестовал он.

— Хмм, — сказал Посейдон, и в его голосе было столько неодобрения, что и червяку было бы за себя стыдно — и Нико резко стал будто бы меньше, словно пытаясь сжаться. — Если б мне давали песчаный доллар каждый раз, когда кто-то это говорит.

Это было странно, в этом не было смысла — с чего вообще Посейдону быть тут? Оно выглядело как он, да, говорило как он, да, даже пахло как он — тот же запах, который Перси смутно помнил из детства, воспоминания, которых, по уверениям матери, у него не было, соленая вода и рыба. Но что-то все же было не так… и тут он заметил это. Или заметил его отсутствие; как молния Зевса или шлем Аида, у Посейдона есть священный предмет, который он всегда носил с собой, нечто, что нельзя было скопировать и всегда было узнаваемо; его трезубец.

У этого бога руки были пусты.

— Это не он! — выпалил он. — Это не Посейдон!

Посейдон — нет, не Посейдон, копия Посейдона, Посейдон-подделка — изогнул губы в улыбке.

— Ох. Я забыл, — Нико выдохнул, его страх моментально перешел в злость. — Демоны страха по природе оборотни.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал обсуждаемый демон страха, едва улыбаясь.

Нико стоял перед ним с поднятым мечом, а Посейдон-подделка пошел в наступление, все сходство с отцом Перси сошло на нет, осталась лишь какая-то бессмысленная жестокость, как на лице у десятилетки, собравшегося оторвать мухе крылья, просто чтобы посмотреть, как они будут рваться, пока тело еще дрыгается. Он не знал, как домашний демон Нико — Фессалия — выглядела под личиной, и не хотел знать.

Он старался держать ее в поле зрения, пока та наступала, но он отвлекся на секунду, а затем и вообще, когда Нико повернулся, оказавшись внезапно очень, очень близко, глаза у не были широкие, неподвижные, а на щеках горел румянец.

— Один разок, за нас, — сказал он без всякого смысла, и у Перси не было времени даже сказать «что», прежде чем рука легла ему на шею, притягивая его, а потом Нико поцеловал его, с открытым, горячим ртом, словно камикадзе, которому нечего было терять. Перси мог лишь моргать, лишь думать, о том, чтобы целовать в ответ, но мысль так и не дошла до его губ, когда он увидел, как поднялась рука Фессалии, заметил движение и что-то, несущееся к ним.

Он с силой оттолкнул Нико, когда ему прямо в грудь пришелся удар, десяток жердей, твердых, как железо, от которых он отлетел назад, и его приковало к стволу хвойного дерева. Они пригвоздили его, неподвижного, закрепили на дереве, словно смирительная рубашка, во рту у него было какой-то мерзкий кляп.

Через минуту звезды перестали плясать у него перед глазами, и за это время Нико кое-как поднялся, глазами он бегал по тому месту, где только что был Перси, выражение лица у него становилось все более яростным, пока он его тщетно искал, а Перси не мог сдвинуться и на сантиметр, не мог издать никакого звука и сказать, посмотри наверх, Нико, посмотри наверх, я здесь. Нико снова повернулся к Фессалии, его «Что ты наделала» оборвалось, потому что ее там больше не было.

На ее месте остался только скелет, маленький, сжавшийся как зародыш, словно он дополз сюда, чтобы лечь спать.

Он медленно развернулся, и если бы во рту у Перси не было кляпа, ему пришлось бы сдержать рвотный позыв, потому что на костях еще оставались кусочки плоти, с головы свисали черные патлы. Только когда тот встал, доставая Нико до ключиц, и он увидел остатки серебряной туники, узкие черные джинсы, и ремешок на плече, оставшийся от колчана, он понял, кто это был.

— Что я что? — спросил труп Бьянки ди Анджело.

Нико покачнулся на месте, по нему пробежала видимая дрожь, вплоть до руки, сжимавшей Анаклузмос.

— Перси, — хрипло выдавил он. — Он только что…

Смех в ответ, грустный и жалостливый, всплыл прямо из памяти Перси, и, закрыв глаза, он видел саму девочку, сидевшую вместе с ними у костра, в ночь перед тем, как они отправились в Квест, в котором она погибла. Нико издал звук, нечто растерянное и бессловесное, но абсолютно понятное, и Перси знал, что ему он тоже был знаком, со стократной силой.

— Дурачок, Перси тут никогда и не было, — сказала она мягко и сочувствующе, и хоть она было скелетом без выражения лица, она все же как-то умудрилась выглядеть встревоженной, когда сделала шаг в его сторону. — Нико, мы беспокоимся о тебе.

И в этот момент она прозвучала настолько похоже на Бьянку, Перси забыл, что это была Фессалия, должна была быть, если только каким-то образом — нет, нет, это должен был быть демон, Бьянка умерла.

Судя по всему, та же борьба шла внутри Нико; лицо его неприятно сморщилось, и он потряс головой, словно пытаясь избавиться от навязчивого жужжания.

— Персефона беспокоится, папа беспокоится. Даже мама беспокоится, — и Нико сильно поморщился, потому что какому мальчику нравится слышать, что он расстроил свою мать, особенно если эта самая мать умерла уже семьдесят лет как? — Ты говорил всякое о мире наверху, о Токио и о Перси. Перси никогда тут не было, Нико, вы не виделись несколько лет, понимаешь? Не понимаешь, почему ты нас пугаешь?

— Я не… — Нико заскрежетал зубами, вспоминая. — Нет. Ты мертва. Ты мертва. Я попрощался с тобой. Я отпустил тебя.

— Ох, Нико, — Бьянка — Фессалия! — подошла ближе, примерно на расстояние вытянутой руки, выглядела она несчастной, жалкой и давно умершей. Самое дороге, что было у Нико ди Анджело, его самое болезненное воспоминание. Его самый большой страх, осознал Перси, самый большой страх, что он разочарует свою сестру. — Ты меня отпустил, но кто сказал, что я отпустила тебя?

Глаза Нико сжались в две щелочки.

Бьянка умерла, умерла и ее больше не было, и плоть на ее костях истлела, но не пытайтесь сказать ребенку Аида, что умершие близкие не с ними каждое мгновение дня. Нико нужно было быть кем-то, кем Бьянка бы гордилась.

Скелет слегка протянул к нему руку, умоляя.

Он мягко, нервно рассмеялся.

— Я тебе не верю.

И он направил меч на сестру.

С треском, словно сухие ветки, скелет Бьянки наклонил голову, и могло показаться, что он задумчиво рассматривает Нико. Рука, сжимающая Анаклузмос, дрожала, неловкая и не привыкшая к рукояти, и скорбь на лице Нико была такой же, как и когда ему было десять и он разрывал землю в поисках костей. Но взгляд его был тверд, ясен, и меч был все так же направлен на его сестру-подделку.

— Нет, — сказала Фессалия, как будто самой себе, словно смотрела на мозаику и удивлялась, отчего же детальки не подходят. — Нет, я неправильно к этому подошла.

Она шагнула вперед, и в этот же момент все ее обличие изменилось, так же легко, как щелкает выключатель. Перси издал смятый, придушенный звук, потому что это точная копия его самого приближалась, протягивала руку и клала ее на клинок Анаклузмоса, нежно отводя его в сторону. Нико опустил его, вяло сжимая его и направив острие вниз, каждая черта его лица выражала шок.

Перси пытался издать звук, хоть какой-то, хоть как-то привлечь внимание Нико, потому что тот слишком пристально всматривался в поддельного Перси и это было небезопасно.

— Перси, что…

— Нико, — прошептала Фессалия, и о боги, даже голос у нее был таким же, как у Перси, с хрипотцой, как если бы его только разбудили, ленивый и уступчивый. — Я пришел за тобой.

Она протянула руку, провела костяшками по щеке Нико, и глаза его невольно закрылись. Лицо его выражало массу эмоций, миллионы безнадежный чувств, мечтательно желание и глубокое сожаление, похоть и влечение, и страстную привязанность, и было крайне странно видеть его таким открытым, таким легко читаемым, и в то же время нет.

Нет. Совсем не странно.

Перси уже видел такое, практически каждый раз, когда Нико смотрел на него, но в этот раз было иначе, иначе, потому что это был не он, это было чудовище, питающееся страхом, и она все приближалась, льнула, так что Перси увидел, как ее профиль отбрасывает тень на лицо Нико. А Нико… Нико был поражен, иллюзия неумолимо затягивала его, как этого не смогли сделать иллюзорные Посейдон и Бьянка; он льнул к прикосновению, как зачарованная змея. И что было страшнее всего, Нико всегда так делал, всегда был так предан ему, и боги, боги, сколько власти над ним у него было?

— Я рад, что ты здесь? — продолжила Фессалия низким и хриплым голосом Перси, а Нико издал горлом звук, похожий на всхлип.

— Я думал… — сказал он, и его кадык дернулся, словно он проглотил камень. — Я думал, ты не… Я думал, я был для тебя лишь неоконченным делом.

— Идиот, — рассмеялась она, и в ее тоне, полном нежности, не было фальши, это было настолько похоже на него, что Перси сам едва не забыл, что это было чудовище, враг. Анаклузмос с грохотом выпал из руки Нико, но он будто и не заметил. Она продолжила, — Идиот, тут нечего было выбирать.

— Нечего?

Она положила руки на его бедра, притянула его вплотную к себе.

— Нечего, — прошептала она, и улыбнулась.

Улыбка Нико расползлась медленно, и для сына бога темноты и смерти, в эту секунду в нем было столько света, что Перси пришлось закрыть глаза, потому что это было неправильно, это был не он, это было нечестно, что даже это мгновение досталось не ему.

Он медленно прильнул, счастливый, прижался своим лбом ко лбу Фессалии, и тихо, серьезно прошептал, словно стараясь выразить нечто значительное.

— Помнишь, что нам сказал Амида Будда, что дети Большой Тройки рождены, чтобы дополнять друг друга, и что ребенок Аида и ребенок Посейдона способны вместе двигать континенты, если будут работать сообща?

Да, хотел сказать Перси, потому что именно это первоначально и привлекло его в Нико, после той ночи на крыше Криса; мысль, что Нико был тем, чего ему не хватало.

— Что… — сказала Фессалия, отпрянув и растерянно сдвинув брови. В глазах Нико на секунду вспыхнула паника.

— Я бы сделал это для тебя, — он тут же придвинулся, ладони он положил на изгибы скул Фессалии, инстинктивно желая убедить. Слова его путались и быстро срывались с языка, он говорил горячо, на одном дыхании. — Попроси ты, и я бы сделал это. Я бы поднял армию больше, чем когда-либо в истории. Костяную армию, не ведающей колебаний и смерти. Я бы поднял города, разрушил землю под ними. Я знаю, что могу, что у меня есть такая сила. Я бы сделал тебя самым могущественным человеком на земле, если бы ты захотел.

Перси слышал его. Он слушал.

И это сломило его. Сломило полностью, прямо вот так, без предупреждения. Он повалился на оковы, удерживавшие его так, словно из него выдернули хребет, как из рыбы. Как он мог не заметить этого?

Фессалия, похоже, тоже не знала, как с этим справиться. Он тяжело сглотнула, широко раскрыла глаза, а Нико воспринял это за одобрение, потому что он прильнул еще ближе, гладил ее лицо. Его длинные пальцы находили, куда лечь: на скулу, на висок, на челюсть, за ухом, прикосновения, которые Перси ощущал десятки раз прежде.

Он выдохнул, в нескольких сантиметрах от губ имитатора.

— Мир, Перси. Весь мир. Никому больше я не доверил бы заботу о нем. Никому, кроме тебя. Никому… — его губы легли на губы Фессалии, не целуя по-настоящему. Это был вопрос, предложение, просьба, он предлагал Перси свое сердце на блюдечке, пусть возьмет его целиком.

Он хотел сделать его самым могущественным полукровкой, сделать его по-настоящему неуязвимым. Недостаточно просто спасти мир, любой может вам это сказать.

Перси отвлеченно понимал, что что-то движется, и спустя один удар сердца понял, что это оковы, они двигались, сантиметр за сантиметром, от шеи и ниже, давление на горло уменьшалось.

У него возникла идея. Он отчаянно стал извиваться, стараясь опустить путы в верхней части тела, глубоко впивавшиеся ему в кадык. Он давил и давил, пока не стало нечем дышать, пока давление не стало настолько сильным, что в глазах зарябили пятна света, и… да, да, получилось. Они сдвинулись, ослабли, стараясь уйти с его пути, потому что убить его было нельзя, и им нельзя было убить его, и у них не осталось выбора, кроме как сломаться.

— Перси, пожалуйста, — умолял Нико, и Перси стал давить сильнее, чувствуя, как путы одна за другой отваливаются от ствола дерева: он мог шевелить руками, ногами, совсем чуть-чуть, и он увидел, как его зеркальная копия потерла носом о нос Нико, нижней губой провела по его верхней, а губы Нико в предвкушении открылись, следуя за этим движением. Фессалия подняла одну руку, скользнула ей по шее Нико и вцепилась в его волосы, наклонив его голову под удобным углом, и было очень, очень странно смотреть, как Нико целует Перси, который на самом деле не был Перси, не спеша двигая губами.

И тут Перси заметил, как другая рука Фессалии, лежавшая на талии Нико, стала менять форму. Пальцы удлинились, ногти заострились и стали чудовищными когтями, кожа покрылась чешуей. Перси подозревал, что это была настоящая форма чудовища, но это были когти и они были слишком близко к жизненно важным органам, и от паники у него перекрыло горло, и…

Оковы окончательно спали, и Перси приземлился на совершенно онемевшие ноги, споткнулся и упал на одно колено. Дико трясущимися руками он вырвал кляп изо рта и закричал.

— _НИКО!_

Нико дернулся, но слишком поздно. Фессалия отвела назад свою когтистую руку и ударила.

Раздался мокрый, булькающий звук и она так же быстро вырвала руку, отделяя их друга от друга. Нико оступился, глаза его блестящие, пустые глаза широко открылись, на ребрах проступило четыре окровавленные дорожки. Перси не нужно было смотреть ни на них, ни на мрачное, явное удовлетворение на лице Фессалии, чтобы понять, что раны серьезные и глубокие, и Нико медленно упал: сначала на колени, потом повалился набок, на ступени храма.

Перси сдвинулся. Чудовище обернулось к нему, иллюзия распалась; он смотрел, как его собственная кожа слезала с лица длинными хлопьями, как лак для ногтей, как та трескалась в уголках ее дурной ухмылки и у ее глаз. Все исчезло, и осталась похожая на человека рептилия примерно его роста, ему было все равно, он не обращал внимания, и Перси даже не понимал, что кричит, когда бросился вперед. В его руке был Анаклузмос; он не помнил, чтобы наклонялся подобрать его, может тот просто прыгнул ему в руку, он не знал.

Все, что он знал — это что чудовище должно было умереть, и в то мгновение ему было наплевать на все остальное, наплевать на то, что та ему показывала, во что она превращалась, потому что та могла явить ему иллюзию конца света, а ему было бы все равно, потому что на холодных каменных ступенях лежал Нико, он умирал, и Перси был так напуган, что для других страхов не оставалось места.

Фессалия обернулась к нему, и она поймала лицо Перси между ладоней и склонилась к нему, когда тот одним свирепым, чистым ударом проткнул ее Анаклузмосом.

— Идеально, — выдохнула она, ее рот накрыл его и всасывал его дыхание, она впитывала его абсолютный страх, как собака могла бы вгрызться в кость.

Со вздохом, полным экстаза, она рассыпалась в пыль.

Мгновением позже Перси смог сфокусироваться на окружающем, и он осознал, насколько ночной воздух на этой высоте уже холоден, и не услышал ничего, кроме своего резкого, тяжелого дыхания, которое паром вылетало изо рта. Рядом тяжело и болезненно дышал Нико, и каждый вздох сопровождался жутким свистом, словно что-то застряло в воздушном шланге, но он дышал. Он был жив.

Усталость навалилась на него, словно на него рухнула гора, как всегда было, когда он несколько раз подряд обманывал смерть, и нет, нет, сейчас было нельзя, но сознание уже покидало его. Беспрестанно трясущимися руками он закрыл колпачок на Анаклузмосе. Казалось, ему потребовались все его силы, чтобы обернуться и сделать несколько шагов к лежащему на ступенях Нико, глаза его были тусклыми, как витражное стекло, грудь его дева вздымалась. Он ненадолго сфокусировал взгляд на Перси, когда тот подошел ближе, споткнулся и упал на колени на ступеньку выше него.

Он невпопад вспомнил что-то, что однажды сказал ему Нико, в те бессонные дни перед нашествием армии Титанов на Нью-Йорк, с великой ответственностью приходит великая необходимость вздремнуть, и подумал, что не было еще высказывания вернее.

— Иди сюда, — сказал он и потянул Нико за рубашку без всякого результата, потому что он не думал, что был в состоянии тягать мешки. Сын Аида приподнялся на одном локто, другая рука прижимала ребра, где Перси мог разглядеть темную, слабо пульсирующую кровь, просачивавшуюся сквозь его пальцы.

— Иди сюда, — сказал он снова, и повторял «иди сюда, иди сюда», и кое-как, толчками и порывами, они оказались достаточно близко друг к другу, чтобы Нико мог повалиться на колени перси, в горле у него клокотало, веки дрожали. Он не отреагировал, когда Перси потянулся к нему и сплел их пальцы на ране. С его кожи капала вода и впитывалась в кожу Нико, и Перси позвал воду в льющейся крови со всей своей силой, и все так же бессмысленно шептал, умоляя рану закрыться, приказывая коже срастись, но было тяжело, тяжело, потому что ему не удавалось сконцентрироваться, и силы ускользали от него, словно гвоздь, не желавший стоять прямо, а он пыталась ударить по нему слишком большим молотком.

Но Перси не прекращал попыток, потому что какой от него был прок, какой прок быть неуязвимым, быть полукровкой, спасителем мира из пророчества, быть сыном Посейдона, способным по желанию управлять приливами и отливами, какой прок от всего этого, в чем смысл всего этого, если он не мог спасти Нико ди Анджело, который ради любви был готовить перевернуть Землю?

«Пусть ему станет лучше», кричал он, почувствовал, как его обожгло изнутри, и провалился во тьму.

 

 

Он открыл глаза. Закрыл.

Он снова открыл их, заметил, что пейзаж изменился. Ему было все равно.

Он открыл их еще раз. Джастин Петровски склонился так близко к его лицу, что Перси мог сосчитать каждый волосок в его усах. Жиденьких. Пожалуй, борода Джастину не к лицу.

Он моргнул и заворчал.

— Убери от меня свою мерзкую рожу, пожалуйста. Боги, знал бы я, что проснусь и увижу это, я бы хоть постарался мозги себе повредить.

Джастин П. расплылся в улыбке, и он послушал убрал свое лицо из поля зрения Перси.

— Аннабет! — он услышал, как тот позвал. — Он очнулся!

— Пора бы уже, — последовал ответ откуда-то неподалеку, и Перси снова моргнул, и похоже, очень, очень медленно, потому что когда он закончил, над ним уже склонилось ее лицо, ее серебристые глаза сияли, как начищенные монетки. ее губы изогнулись в улыбке, и она села. Затем он заметил, что лежит, а она сидела в кресле рядом с ним.

— Что случилось? — спросил он слабым голосом.

Она скрестила руки на груди.

— Ну, насколько мы знаем, вы двое расправились с демоном высокого уровня, так что мои поздравления. Нико был ранен и ты храбро решил помочь, свалившись на него без сознания.

У него вырвался смешок.

— Да, звучит именно так, как я бы поступил. Он…

— Он жив, — мягко сказала она ему. — Ты молодец. Я бы не посоветовала тебе идти учиться на врача, только не с твоими рыбьими мозгами, но ты справился. Ты спас его жизнь.

— Хорошо, — вырвалось у него, и, расслабившись, с опозданием заметил, что лежит на двух сдвинутых вместе столах. Подушка под его головой оказалась чьим-то свернутым свитером.

— Эээ, — удивился он и присел. — Где мы?

— Пруды Осино-Хаккай, — радостно ответил Джастин П., подошедший с противоположной стороны, чтобы помочь ему. Перси свесил ноги со стола, задумчиво потянулся — все болело, как будто он попытался сделать что-то глупое, взойти на гору, например. — Здесь обитает множество богинь пресных вод, и мы с Джастином попросили их о помощи — вода поступает сюда прямо из источников на Фудзияме, так что так транспортировать тебя было легче всего. Мы не были уверены, как сильно ты ранен, и не хотели рисковать.

— Как вы… — начал Перси, поморщившись.

— Как мы узнали, где ты? — глаза у него забегали. — Чувак, не думаю, что ты мог это пропустить. Ты ж позвал нас, ну, нас с Джастином. Мужик, ты нас словно дубинкой по голове постучал, так громко это было. И… и думаю, Папу ты тоже позвал, потому что богини нашли тебя практически сразу.

— Но ты совсем не ранен, — Аннабет вскочила на ноги. — Ну, конечно нет, но все равно было странно видеть тебя в полной отключке, хотя Нико уже поднялся на ноги. Вот ты лентяй!

— Эй! — запротестовал он, но не очень сильно, потому что она смеялась над ним, и в этом смехе он услышал явное облегчение, и он знал, что несмотря ни что, она волновалась. Она всегда будет волноваться.

— Что? — спросила она, заметив его взгляд.

— Ничего, — он пожал плечами и притянул ее к себе поближе, приобнял одной рукой и повернулся, чтобы прошептать ей на ухо так, чтобы Джастин П. не услышал. — Ты все еще единственная, кто знает, где мое уязвимое место. — Он почувствовал, как она улыбается, зная, что она знает, что он пытался сказать.

Пруды Осино-Хаккай оказались названы в честь восьми прудов, образовавшихся естественным образом из воды, стекающей с Фудзиямы, и каждый пруд был настолько кристально чист, что можно было разглядывать дно, которое было на глубине от шести до двенадцати метров. Был еще ручей, такой холодный, что хозяева магазинов предлагали бесплатно чашку горячего персикового чая каждому, кто мог сунуть в него руки и продержать их там дольше минуты. Был теплый день, и множество людей гуляли и заглядывали в магазинчики, а дети соревновались, кто ближе наклонится к пруду. Перси, к своему удивлению, узнал некоторых: Аргус сидел за столиком во дворе, немногие из видимых его глаз выглядели печальными, пока он наблюдал, как Рейчел Дейр ест мороженое фиолетового цвета; Серена, подружка Джастина П., склонилась над болезненно выглядевшими камышами и хмурилась; Хирон в своей маскировочной инвалидной коляске отламывал кусочки хлеба детям, чтобы те могли покормить карпов кои, губы его шевелились в тихой молитве водным богиням; Дженнифер Мацуэда и Джером из домика Немезиды листали открытки; еще несколько ребят из лагеря сбились в кучу и делились друг с другом булочками с фасолью.

И почему-то у киоска, где торговали свежим угрем, сидела Миссис О’Лири и смотрела с жалкой надеждой. Молодая женщина, торговавшая в киоске, не знала что и подумать о ней, что бы она не видела сквозь Туман.

— Что тут делает пол-лагеря? — спросил он Аннабет, когда та подошла.

— День хороший, — сказала она невозмутимо. — К тому же, случившееся с тобой и Нико — самое интересное происшествие за лето.

— Так что вы отправились сюда на экскурсию.

— Угу.

Он повернул голову и огляделся снова. Рядом был мост, стоявший над самым большим из прудов, по всей видимости, для украшения. На нем стояли двое, поставив локти на ограждение, и смотрели, как карпы кои медленно и лениво выписывали в воде круги. Посмотрев еще раз, он заметил, что одним из них был Джастин Корнер, и в руке он сжимал красный цветок гибискуса. Женщина, с которой он разговаривал, была выше него, ее землистого цвета волосы были собраны в элегантный пучок на макушке. Она была одета в длинное кимоно ярко зеленого цвета с цветочным узором. Это была та же женщина, что и в его сне, на которую кричал Нико.

Словно почувствовав, что на нее смотрят, он подняла голову и поймала его взгляд.

Это была Персефона.

Он сам не понял, как подошел к ним, просто внезапно он оказался рядом с ней, он не отрывал взгляда от ее лица, даже когда слегка поклонился и произнес.

— Моя госпожа.

— Перси Джексон, — ответила она тем же тоном. — Рада снова тебя видеть.

 «Вы это спланировали?», — хотел он спросить, стоял он прямо и смотрел пристально. —  «Спланировали все с самого начала? Дружба с Нико, побег его домашнего демона страха, отправить его на Квест, где он погибнет, все это? Почему вы желали ему зла?

Потому что, прошептала какая-то часть его разума. Потому что она его ненавидела. Может, она не притворялась, что он ей нравится, может у них было что-то общее, но все равно она его ненавидела. Она наказывала его за деяния отца, за то, что у него было — свобода уходить и приходить когда вздумается, свобода любить смертных женщин, как Марию ди Анджело, когда она была всего лишена. Украденная, против воли скованная узами брака, обещавшая каждый на шесть месяцев возвращаться в Подземный мир, улыбаться и не замечать измен своего мужа, и это было единственное, что она могла сделать.

Она слегка наклонила голову, и затем исчезла, словно ее здесь никогда и не было, оставив только легкий запах плюмерии.

Перси глубоко вдохнул, заталкивая все мысли обратно, и, снова открыв глаза, улыбнулся Джастину К.

— Эй, — кивком поприветствовал его брат и подошел ближе. — Вот ты нас перепугал, закричав так у нас в головах. Не знал, что ты… — он пожал плечами, ему было неловко и так он решил выразить все остальное, он никогда не был особо разговорчивым.

Перси положил руку ему на плечо, слегка сжал его, достаточно чтобы передать все, что он хотел сказать.

— Ты видел Нико? — спросил он.

— Только что был здесь, — мягко сказал Джастин, повертел головой из стороны в стороны и задумчиво нахмурился. Где-то позади громко, оглушительно залаяла Миссис О’Лири, и его лицо прояснилось. — А, вот он.

Перси обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть знакомую, неряшливую фигуру, и как ее придавила полная энтузиазма адская гончая, на возмущенные крики не обратили внимания ни гончая, ни кто-либо еще. Перси пошел к ним, ноги двигались независимо от его сознания, потому что в голове у него не осталось места ни для чего, кроме радости, чистой радости.

Нико удалось отпихнуть от себя Миссис О'Лири, когда та наигралась, и безрезультатно вытер довольное лицо. Он поднялся на ноги, когда к нему подошел Перси, шаркая галькой под ногами.

Заметив его, он прямо пожаловался.

— От твоей тупой собаки у меня ощущение, что я во Флинстоунах. Ты только посмотри, вся футболка слюнях... эй! — удивился он, потому что Перси не остановился. Он поднял руки, но слишком поздно, их лишь зажало между их телами, когда Перси сжал его в медвежьем объятии, хотя он в этом никогда ни за что не признается. От этого у него дыхание перехватило, и он забыл, каково это, когда тонкие руки и ноги Нико переплетаются с его, забыл даже, насколько он теплый.

Не думая, он опустил руки на талию Нико, и прильнул чтобы поймать его губы в поцелуе, что сработало именно так, как можно было ожидать: губы Нико были сжаты, как у лягушки, и он вытянул шею назад, стараясь уклониться.

— Перси... Перси... — с нажимом произнес он, и повернулся так, чтобы тот не мог достал губ, что тоже было неплохо; Перси провел языком по его шее, и едва не засмеялся, когда у Нико перехватило дыхание. — Аннабет стоит прямо за тобой... Перси... твоя девушка...

Перси едва не фыркнул от неожиданности в напряженную шею Нико, ведь серьезно? Столько моментов, чтобы проявить благородство по этому поводу, а он выбрал этот? Он отвлекся от шеи, только чтобы улыбнуться и сказать.

— Бывшая девушка, вообще-то. — И не удержавшись, прильнул снова, шутливо куснул его за нос и добавил. — Мы подумали, что пора бы прояснить эту путаницу и уже сказать это, учитывая, что у меня теперь есть парень.

— О, — слабо произнес Нико. А затем, — О.

Он улыбнулся, и Перси пришлось сглотнуть, сердце у него екнуло, потому что так же он улыбался демону, но в этот раз это было для него, все для него — Нико, годами живший в темноте Подземного мира, сиял как полуденное солнце, и Перси слеп, просто глядя на него. Когда он снова приблизился, Нико встретил его на полпути, руками обхватил его шею, прижал к себе как можно ближе, и целовал, словно не собирался никогда останавливаться. Ему было все равно, что в нескольких шагах от них стояла Аннабет, что немного позади нее стояли оба Джастина, и что практически весь мир мог смотреть, как он засасывает Нико ди Анджело так, будто потерял что-то важное в него в гландах — пусть смотрят. Ему было все равно, ведь этот глупый импульсивный мудак был здесь, с ним, и Перси Джексон решил, что так оно и должно всегда быть.

— Ого, — сказал Нико, когда Перси оторвался от него для глубокого вдоха, с забавным ощущением, будто он переполненное ведро, расплескивающее неудержимую радость во все стороны, у него кружилась голова, хотелось припасть к Нико, просто чтобы не пришлось самому разбираться с этим. Так он и сделал, потому что мог, теперь их объятия были мягче, каждый понимал, что другой не сбежит от них. Нико усмехнулся в висок Перси. — Знаешь, как говорят, что люди похожи на своих животных? Ты лижешься совсем как Миссис О'Лири.

Перси оторвался от него, чтобы врезать ему по ребрам и сказать, чтоб заткнулся, и пару минут они боролись, и остановились, когда Нико приложил свой лоб ко лбу Перси. Где-то неподалеку низко заскулила заскучавшая Миссис О'Лири, и кто-то, наверное, один из Джастинов, сказал.

— Все в порядке, девочка.

Позже, когда Аргус вез их обратно в лагерь на лагерном автобусе, принявший вид туристического автобуса агентства Эос Трэвелс — туры по прекрасной Японии! — Перси пихнул Нико коленом.

— Эй, — сказал он, когда Нико с видом мученика разлепил один глаз, положив голову на стекло. — Помнишь, что ты сказал Фес... то есть демону, насчет нас двоих, ну знаешь...

— Захватить мир армией зомби, потому что я тебя слишком люблю и ни в чем тебе не откажу, если ты попросишь? — сказал Нико, сарказм вышел слишком неуверенным. — Да, помню. А что?

— Ну, я согласен. — Нико резко повернул голову, глаза нараспашку, полные недоверия и надежды, а в зрачках уже кипела мощь, словно бы разминаясь. Перси рассеянно положил пальцы ему на шею. — Но давай сделаем это потихоньку. Без армий зомби, ладно? Сделаем это как нормальные люди, долгим путем, кусочек за кусочком.

И снова эта улыбка, и Перси даже не понимал, что нервничает, но так и было. Он обещал нечто, предлагал нечто, и это было гораздо сложнее, когда у другого человека была власть отказать или согласиться.

— Да? — сказал Нико, и не сопротивлялся, когда его притянули к себе, только немного поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и положил голову Перси на плечо. — С чего начнем?

— С Японии, — уверенно сказал Перси. — Это самая могущественная страна в мире. Сделаем ее еще более могущественной. И сделаем ее более безопасной, пока еще можно, пока новорожденные полукровки еще слишком малы и не навлекают на себя проблемы. Сделаем мир лучше для них. Затем... Его голос задрожал, самую малость, а рука Нико оплела его талию и держалась крепко, как якорь. — Затем можно будет вернуться, помочь Америке, помочь Китаю, помочь странам, которые пострадали от Титанов.

— Думаешь, нам это удастся? — голос Нико был мягок.

— Я уже однажды спас мир, если ты забыл. Во второй раз должно быть полегче.

Смешок, пощекотавший его ключицу.

— Ты такой самодовольный.

— А то. Талия... — добавил он внезапно, внезапно найдя слова для того, что вертелось у него в голове с того дня в Хасэ, к чему он не возвращался, потому что другие вещи казались более важными. — Если Артемида сможет ее освободить, она нам поможет.

— По ребенку от Зевса, Посейдона и Аида, — кивнул Нико, пробежавшись пальцами по шву на рубашке Перси. — Работающие сообща впервые со времен последней мировой войны. Да, вижу привлекательность идеи.

— Так ты сделаешь это? — спросил Перси через пару секунд. — Останешься тут, в Японии?

Нико пожал плечами.

— Ну, ладно, — сдался он, словно это и не было под вопросом. Затем поднял головы, положил подбородок на плечо Перси и с широкой улыбкой сказал. — К тому же, мне очень нравится это, как его, кимчи.

Перси не сдержался и лающе, облегченно рассмеялся.

— Кимчи в Корее, придурок, — сказал он, и не ожидал, что сердце так екнет, что нахлынет безудержная любовь к этому глупому полукровке и по телу разольется тепло. Он взял руку Нико, сплел их пальцы вместе, и просто дышал — вдох, выдох, синхронно с Нико.

 

_Первый солдат: Тьфу! И что теперь будет?_

_Второй солдат: Я чувствую, как дрожит земля! Судя по дрожи и звуку, это кавалерия из ста воинов._

_Король: Нет. Не сто воинов. Это только один человек, которому придала силы любовь._

 


End file.
